Ilusórios
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Sérá que estamos condenados a viver esta vida em um deserto onde todo prazer é passageiro e ilusório, e nenhum amor é verdadeiro?
1. Chapter 1

Ilusórios

Melissa Hogwarts

_Para a Ily – que foi quem conseguiu me fazer olhar H/G com outros olhos e quem ressuscitou essa fic. Ploc Ily!_

**Capítulo Um – Não Tão Simples Assim**

"Todos fazemos o que podemos, e tem de ser bastante bom... e se não for bastante bom, tem de servir. Nada jamais se perde... Nada que não se possa encontrar."

- Stephen King – Zona Morta.

_A Toca – Agosto de 1997._

- Hoje foi o melhor dia de todos!

Harry observou Gina se jogar na poltrona da sala. Os cabelos ruivos se soltando do coque, as sandálias de repente voando para o canto oposto e o sorriso alegre parecendo iluminar toda a sala. Por um instante parecia até ter se esquecido que vestia um vestido dourado com babados e fitas que pinicavam as pernas e a faziam se sentir uma almofadinha de alfinetes.

- Foi divertido mesmo – disse Harry sentando-se na poltrona em frente.

- Foi sim – exclamou Gina alto – jamais irei esquecer da mini-Phlegmtentando tirar aquele gnomo do vestido!

- E aquele _whisky-de-fogo_ no copo dela, foi um mero engano na hora de servir, não foi? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Harry Potter – começou Gina fingindo séria – está insinuando que tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Se você acha... – murmurou Harry erguendo a sobrancelha.

- A culpa não é minha se ela não olha o que bebe! – disse a ruiva fazendo ar inocente – muito menos se não agüenta bebidas fortes...

- Pobre Gabrielle Delacour. Mais uma vítima da temível e ruiva Gina Weasley...

- Pobre, nada. Que eu saiba os Delacour são bem ricos – acrescentou Gina – e ela mereceu. É um mini-Phlegm! Irritante e metida!

- Ela só tem onze anos... e você alcoolizou a garota! – Harry tentou parecer sério, mas ele bem que estava rindo também.

- Ela tem doze – corrigiu Gina – assim que fomos apresentadas ela se mostrou alguma espécie de... bah, ela é insuportável! E me chamou de ruiva sardenta!

- Gina, sei que será um grande choque para você ouvir isso, mas você _é_ uma ruiva sardenta – falou Harry abrindo um sorriso maldoso.

- Oh, acho que sim – fez Gina passando as mãos nos cabelos – mas ela não precisava dizer!

- Dizer o quê? Que você é a ruiva sardenta mais bonita da festa? Isso todos já sabem...

Gina corou violentamente. Não que nunca tivesse recebido elogios parecidos. Nos últimos anos, a expressão até se tornara familiar. O problema era que _Harry_ quem havia dito. Harry. Se deu conta de que não havia ficado a sós com ele desde o dia em que... em que... "_No dia em que o sonho acabou e nós acordamos para a vida real"_ – completou o pensamento tentando não parecer tão dramática.

- Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

Harry havia quebrado o silêncio e Gina achou que isso era bom. Se tentava o tempo todo parecer normal, parecer que era de novo apenas a "irmãzinha do Rony", então era melhor evitar comentários como aquele. _Olhares _como aquele.

- Provavelmente Rony está tentando melhorar seu beijo desentupidor de pia – comentou Gina voltando ao ar displicente – estão melhores que nós e bem melhor que Gabrielle Delacour, eu posso garantir.

- É estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo é lógico, quer dizer, Rony e Hermione juntos – disse Harry devagar.

- Harry, você sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, eu sabia, Fred e Jorge sabiam, Hogwarts sabia... era uma questão de tempo, não era? Digo, desde sempre! Só faltava um dos dois ceder... e ao que parece, eles cederam hoje. Bom para eles.

- Mas as coisas serão diferentes agora.

As palavras saíram fortes, graves e tão intensas que Gina se encolheu momentaneamente. Harry não estava se referindo apenas ao relacionamento entre Rony e Hermione, mas a algo mais. Algo mais denso, muito mais escuro, quase desesperador. Algo que não podia ser a simples idéia de ter os dois melhores amigos andando de mãos dadas por aí.

- Serão – afirmou Gina, sem nem pensar o que estava dizendo.

- Gina – começou Harry devagar – eu vou embora amanhã. Eu preciso ir. Mesmo que Hogwarts abra.

A ruiva olhou para o chão por alguns instantes antes de responder com sinceridade:

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe que eu tenho que ir...

- Eu sei – repetiu Gina, um brilho passando por seus olhos – eu sempre soube que um dia você iria. Você é o escolhido. Você tem de ir.

- Eu tenho que ir – murmurou Harry.

Gina não sabia para onde ele estava indo, nem quais eram seus planos, mas de alguma forma Harry sentia que ela compreendia, que ela entendia. Sentia que Gina sempre estaria lá para ler seus pensamentos e dizer "Eu sei", sem fazer perguntas ou censuras. Um desejo incontrolável de tomá-la nos braços invadiu Harry. Gina não se importava com o fato dele ser um homem marcado assim como não se importava com a realidade de que ele usava óculos e era magro e baixo demais para a idade. Queria ficar com Gina. E pela primeira vez na vida teve vontade de ser outra pessoa, não apenas para fugir de sua realidade, mas para ser livre. Livre para amar alguém.

- Você vai – falou Gina encarando-o.

- Não sei se vou voltar – disse Harry tentando não soar melodramático.

- Se você tiver de voltar, você vai voltar, Harry.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Ainda com o pensamento longe, observou Gina se levantar da poltrona, as fitas do vestido dourado balançando levemente.

- Gina – começou Harry com a voz falha – prometa que haja o que houver, apenas prometa que não importa como eu volte, _se_ eu volte ou o que eu faça lá fora, você não vai se esquecer que eu sou apenas o Harry.

- Eu nunca me esqueci que você era o Harry – disse ela lentamente.

- Obrigado, Gina – murmurou Harry, suspirando, aliviado por uma coisa que só ele sabia o que era.

A última lembrança que Harry Potter teve de Gina Weasley, antes de cair na completa escuridão, foi de vê-la subir as escadas, o cabelo ruivo brilhando e o vestido dourado balançando levemente...

. a . a . a .

_Véspera do casamento de Rony e Hermione – março de 2001._

- Responda Hermione, é a sua vez!

Hermione já não tinha mais como ficar vermelha. Quem é que tinha tido a idéia daquela "festinha" mesmo? Não era o tipo de coisa para ela, ficar trancada num quarto cheio de mulheres histéricas bebendo cerveja amanteigada e _whisky de fogo_. Ainda mais na véspera de seu casamento. Ela devia estar em casa tendo uma boa noite de sono a fim de acordar no dia seguinte sem olheiras e sem aquele ar de quem ficou a madrugada inteira no _Cabeça de Javali_.

- Ande logo, Hermione – gritou Gina – seu interesse por Vítor Krum já foi mais do que simples amizade?

Devia responder? Hermione olhou para cada uma das mulheres ali presentes (a maioria delas sofrendo os efeitos da bebida). Estava se sentindo uma adolescente fútil e histérica. Onde já se vira concordar em fazer uma "despedida de solteira"? E pior, uma despedida com Gina, suas duas amigas, Esther e Ruth, e Luna? Aquilo definitivamente não combinava com ela. Aliás, não combinava com nada.

- Uma única vez – respondeu Hermione, séria – quando ele voltou da Bulgária para me ver, dizendo que também queria ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. Eu olhei nos olhos dele e senti, durante apenas alguns segundos, uma vontade inexplicável de beijá-lo. Mas daí, Rony apareceu para buscar não sei o quê e ao olhar pra ele percebi que minha vontade de beijá-lo não durava apenas alguns segundos...

Elas caíram na risada, inclusive Hermione que se reprovava internamente.

- Hum – fez Esther com um sorriso maldoso bailando nos lábios – e conte pra nós, como é o Roniquinho que não conhecemos?

Mais uma vez Hermione corou violentamente:

- Não faz parte das regras responder a duas perguntas de uma vez!

Ruth emitiu sons inteligíveis de protesto.

- Ela tem razão – disse Esther preparando a garrafa para mais um giro – vejamos quem será a próxima vítima...

A garrafa girou. _Ruth, Esther, Luna, Gina, Hermione... Ruth, Esther, Luna, Gina, Hermione... _Ficando cada vez mais lenta... _Ruth, Esther, Luna, Gina, Hermione... Ruth, Esther, Luna... Gina._

- Ora, ora – falou Ruth rindo – se não é Gina Weasley!

Gina riu alto:

- Vamos, acabe logo com isso!

- Deixe-me ver – murmurou pensativa – você já teve vontade de voltar no tempo e mudar alguma coisa? Digo, no campo amoroso, é claro – acrescentou rapidamente.

A ruiva olhou para o chão, desejando ardentemente não ter cedido às pressões de Esther. Não devia ter bebido _whisky de fogo_. Seus pensamentos pareciam flutuar agora, repassando acontecimentos de sua vida, andando rápido, como num caleidoscópio colorido de rostos e vozes. Ela sabia onde iria parar...

- Harry – soltou ela no susto – eu teria beijado Harry antes dele ir embora. Queria ter dito adeus a ele naquela noite.

E o silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

. a . a . a .

_Little Hangleton – Janeiro de 1998._

- Não posso fugir mais disso, Hermione – disse Harry baixo. A expressão decidida de seu rosto parecia dar por encerrada a questão.

- Mas nós vamos com você! – exclamou ela – nós sempre estivemos com você, Harry, estamos agora e sempre estaremos.

- Ela tem razão – falou Rony sério – já chegamos até aqui, já não é hora mais para voltar.

Harry respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- É meu destino, não o de vocês.

- Foi o destino que nos colocou juntos, Harry – começou Hermione com a voz fina – ajudaremos você até o fim.

- Iremos com você para o inferno se for preciso – disse Rony, os olhos brilhando de modo decidido.

Harry sabia que Rony não estava exagerando. Sabia que os dois realmente o seguiriam até o inferno se fosse preciso. Eram os melhores amigos do mundo. As pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Sua família.

- Não existem amigos melhores que vocês – falou Harry encarando-os – vocês sempre foram leais e lutaram por algo que não era para vocês... uma causa que não era da conta de vocês...

- Desculpe Harry, mas isso não é verdade – interrompeu Rony – a destruição do mundo definitivamente é uma causa que é da nossa conta.

- Jamais teria conseguido sem vocês.

- Oh Harry – Hermione o abraçou se debulhando em lágrimas – eu e Rony prometemos que estaríamos sempre com você, onde quer que fosse, e vamos cumprir essa promessa.

Um tanto sem jeito, Harry abraçou Hermione de volta. Quando os dois se afastaram ele disse com a voz falhando:

- Então vamos dormir por aqui mesmo. Amanhã pensaremos no que fazer.

- Mas já vou avisando que não vou ficar perto do fogo de novo, da última vez eu queimei as sobrancelhas! – exclamou Rony.

Harry e Hermione riram. Logo depois Rony os acompanhou. A risada dos três enchendo o barracão. Foi a última.

. a . a . a .

_Sala Particular do St. Mungus – cerca de uma semana depois._

- Molly?

Molly Weasley se virou para a porta e viu Minerva McGonagall parada ali.

- Pode me acompanhar por favor? – perguntou McGonagall com a voz fraca.

Molly assentiu. Deixou o quarto lentamente. Seu coração estava tão pesado que parecia refletir isso nos passos. Seus pensamentos passavam em mil lembranças, revivendo sorrisos, lágrimas e palavras que jamais voltariam. E a vida parecia tão injusta agora. Tudo parecia tão cinzento...

- Eu conversei com o curandeiro chefe do St. Mungus – anunciou McGonagall escolhendo as palavras.

- E... e o que ele disse? – Molly não queira fazer a pergunta, mas se viu obrigada.

Minerva McGonagall pareceu vacilar um instante. Os olhos ainda tinham as marcas de alguém que havia chorado copiosamente há pouco tempo. Mas era uma mulher forte, era diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, era membro da Ordem da Fênix. Já tinha visto mais que a vida podia mostrar.

- É grave? – Molly fez outra pergunta, como que para lembrar à McGonagall que ainda estava ali.

- Sim – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, temendo que se demorasse mais tempo acabaria por chorar novamente – e achei melhor contar-lhe. Afinal, você, Arthur e Lupin acabaram por se tornar a família de Harry, não é mesmo?

Era verdade. Ela mesma se considerava a mãe de Harry em alguns momentos. Não conseguia evitar de pensar nele como um filho. De temer por ele e amá-lo como se Harry também tivesse cabelos ruivos.

- Lupin está conversando com os curandeiros ainda, imagino – continuou McGonagall – e não encontrei Arhur. Harry foi meu aluno durante tantos anos e... e eu tinha de perguntar, tinha de saber... me lembrou quando os pais dele.. quando os pais dele... eu também custava a crer, custava... tinha de saber e ver com meus próprios olhos e...

- Ele está... morto? – perguntou Molly de modo mais brusco do que desejara.

McGonagall tremeu involuntariamente.

- Ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu naquela casa. Não há quem possa afirmar nada. As razões que levaram a isso tudo são desconhecidas... os que podiam dizer estão mortos. São tantos segredos que é impossível tornar as coisas razoavelmente claras...

- O que aconteceu com Harry? – cortou Molly quase berrando.

- Está certo. Vou ser direta. Molly, ele não vai acordar.

A cor pareceu sumir subitamente das faces de Molly Weasley.

- Harry morreu. Oh céus, ele está morto! – gritou Molly não conseguindo conter as lágrimas de desespero – Harry... ele era como um filho para mim, como pôde...

- Acalme-se, Molly – pediu McGonagall gentilmente.

- Não é possível – prosseguiu Molly sem se preocupar em limpar o rosto – um rapaz tão bom... ele não merecia, não merecia...

- Molly, escute-me...

- Injustiça! Malditos dias em que vivemos!

- Molly...

- Já foram tantos que nem sei...

- Harry _não_ está morto! – falou McGonagall, agora deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente.

- Não?

- Não.

- Mas então – murmurou Molly – mas então como... como...

- É um mistério. Um verdadeiro mistério. Harry está vivo. Fisicamente. Seus batimentos do coração, sua respiração, seus ferimentos não são graves... o nível de magia está equilibrado. Não há nada de errado nele.

- Então quando ele vai acordar? Então o que há de errado?

McGonagall respirou fundo:

- Ele está vivo fisicamente. Mas os curandeiros disseram que é como se sua mente não estivesse lá. Como se estivesse presa em algum outro canto, não no corpo.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não existem estudos sobre semelhante coisa – falou McGonagall séria – ele está num estágio avançado do sono, num efeito semelhante a uma poção do morto-vivo com um potencial muitas vezes maior. E parece não haver meios de acordá-lo. Já tentaram todo tipo de poção, de encantamento ou feitiço, mas ele não responde a nada.

Molly baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, sem querer acreditar em nada do que Minerva dizia.

- Os trouxas costumam chamar esse estágio de coma.

- Existe alguma chance de cura? Algo que possa fazê-lo acordar?

- Ao que parece não. Ele pode acordar amanhã, daqui a uma semana, anos, décadas...

- Mas ele tem galeões o suficiente para pagar qualquer curandeiro!

- Harry ficará numa ala especial do St. Mungus... sob cuidados de curandeiros especializados.

As duas mulheres então se renderam a seus sentimentos. Choraram juntas no corredor.

. a . a . a .

_Nota extraída do 'Profeta Diário' – fevereiro de 1998._

**Vivo ou Morto?**

_Como se não bastasse as reformulações, o expurgo dos maus funcionários, a aprovação de novas leis em magia e o julgamento dos ex-Comensais da Morte, o Ministério deve agora lidar com a questão: Harry Potter deve ser mantido vivo?_

_É de domínio público o estado clínico de Harry James Potter, 18 anos. Aclamado por muitos como o maior herói do mundo mágico, Potter está agora preso num estado de adormecimento profundo numa cama do Hospital St. Mungus, em Londres, rodeado por uma equipe especial, composta dos melhores curandeiros do mundo. Ao final do mês passado, Potter lutou contra Você-sabe-quem e os corpos de ambos foi encontrado numa casa abandonada em Little Hangleton. O que aparentemente era um pequeno trauma pós-feitiço, acabou se revelando um verdadeiro mistério. Potter está vivo, mas sua mente não responde, estando ele num estado de inconsciência quase-permanente. _

_Veja o que o consagrado curandeiro-chefe Estanislau Potrico declarou na última terça-feira:_

"Jamais foi registrado oficialmente qualquer caso semelhante a esse. Tentamos de tudo, feitiço de animação, poções energizantes e até mesmo métodos ainda não testados. Alguns representantes ministeriais, vindos do Departamento de MistériosV1 , também realizaram algumas experiências suspeitas altamente sigilosas nele e nada parece acordá-lo. Mas fora o fato de não responder a qualquer estímulo a nível consciente, Potter está bem vivo, obrigado".

_Mas o que mais alarma o caso é o fato de que Potter não está sozinho nessa empreitada. O terrível Lord das Trevas também se encontra nesse misterioso estado de adormecimento. A pergunta (por muitos considerada nefasta e indigesta) é: por que não matar Você-sabe-quem? Ronald B. Weasley, melhor amigo de Potter, declarou ainda esta semana:_

"Se vocês o matarem, Harry também irá morrer. Vocês querem Harry morto?".

_A polêmica sobre o assunto divide a comunidade mágica e o próprio Ministério da Magia. Na semana que vem, a difícil questão irá à julgamento na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Só nos resta esperar._

_Maiores detalhes, páginas 3, 7, 9, 11 e 12. Entrevista exclusiva com a curandeira Martisa Milovich, membro da equipe que cuida de Potter, na página 13._

. a . a . a .

_St. Mungus – Natal de 1999._

- Feliz Natal, Harry.

Hermione colocou as flores brancas no jarro enquanto Rony deixava uma caixa de sapos de chocolate na mesinha. Ambos sabiam que eram atitudes que beiravam o ridículo, mas ainda assim faziam tudo com um ar solene, quase como que num ritual.

- Ele parece bem, não parece? – comentou Hermione num ar deprimente.

- Ao menos não parece sofrer – disse Rony em voz baixa.

Deitado na cama de lençóis brancos puríssimos, Harry Potter parecia desfrutar do sonho dos anjos. Não havia em seu rosto qualquer expressão de dor ou sofrimento, apenas um meio-sorriso vazio, quase perdido. Por um instante Rony pareceu vê-lo dormindo no dormitório do sexto ano na torre da Grifinória.

- Ah, desculpem-me, não sabia que ainda estavam aqui – falou visivelmente constrangida uma enfermeira magra e baixinha.

- Não se preocupe – disse Rony num tom leve – pode fazer seu trabalho, só esperamos um amigo e estamos de saída.

- Eu não tinha nada para fazer – murmurou a enfermeira corando violentamente – só limpar, como sempre.

- Não se prenda por nós – comentou Rony rindo para ela – você... você cuida de Harry há muito tempo?

- Me mandaram para esta ala há quatro meses – respondeu a moça se sentindo mais à vontade – terminei o curso de curandeira no início do ano. A propósito, eu sou Jeanie Lovat.

- Rony Weasley – apresentou-se Rony estendendo a mão.

- E eu sou Hermione Granger, a namorada dele – disse Hermione numa rapidez impressionante.

Jeanie Lovat a encarou por um instante e pairou entre as duas um breve momento de tensão. Hermione sentia que poderia matá-la só com o olhar.

- Sinto muito pelo Sr. Potter – murmurou Jeanie – espero sinceramente que ele se recupere. Agora tenho de ir. Tenho outros pacientes para cuidar... com licença Sr. Weasley – e acrescentou depressa ao olhar para Hermione – e Srta. Granger.

- Mione, você me surpreende cada dia mais – falou Rony assim que Jeanie desapareceu da sala.

- Por que? – perguntou Hermione visivelmente aborrecida.

- Seu lado ciumento – acrescentou o ruivo num tom _quase_ displicente.

- Ciumento? – Hermione soltou uma risada forçada.

- É. Você assustou a pobre garota!

- Eu? Assustei? – exclamou Hermione numa expressão _quase_ séria – não sou eu quem está em posição de assustar aqui. Pelo menos eu não uso suéteres laranja-berrante num hospital...

- De novo vai implicar com o suéter? – gemeu Rony.

- Que culpa eu tenho se ele parece dizer "Hey, olhe para mim. Eu sou Rony Weasley"?

- Agora entendo... – fez o ruivo baixinho, um sorriso torto tomando forma.

- Entende o quê? – perguntou Hermione inquieta.

- Ciumenta, é isso que você é! Não gosta que eu chame atenção, não é? – acusou Rony caindo na gargalhada – oh, Mione, não é só você que gosta de ruivos altos e bonitões...

Hermione ignorou o comentário.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu gosto da minha cdf ciumenta...

Hermione bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar séria e caiu na gargalhada.

- Rony, você é tão... tão...

- Incrível? Sensacional? Tira fôlego?

- Absurdo!

- Ta aí, absurdo – repetiu Rony – ninguém nunca tinha me chamado de absurdo... entra pra lista dos insultos?

- Vocês vão entediar Harry.

Os dois se calaram. Era Gina na porta do quarto. Trazia um embrulho pequeno numa das mãos e um lenço na outra.

- Ele se divertia com nossas brigas – comentou Rony rindo um pouco.

- Das primeiras cinqüenta e três vezes todos se divertem, mas depois vira rotina – acrescentou Gina com ar divertido.

Lentamente ela se aproximou da cama, olhando-o de modo vago, e colocou o pacote na mesinha.

- Como ele está?

- Dormindo – respondeu Hermione com ternura.

Toda vez que iam visitá-lo Gina fazia a mesma pergunta, e Hermione dava a mesma resposta.

- Acho que vou buscar um café – falou Rony – você vem comigo, Hermione? É melhor, vai que alguma enfermeira tarada me aborda no corredor...

Hermione não respondeu, mas acompanhou-o do mesmo modo.

Assim Gina se viu sozinha no quarto. Era uma sala especial do St. Mungus, protegida contra toda espécie de feitiço. Somente pessoas autorizadas tinham acesso e todos eram submetidos a uma série de verificações para entrar. Mas era preciso visitar Harry, nem que fosse somente para observá-lo dormir.

Gina apertou o lenço com força. Nunca falava, nem quando estava a sós. Sabia que Hermione falava sempre e que uma vez, segundo Luna, Rony também falara, disse que estava namorando Hermione e que estava com medo de pedi-la em casamento. Não reprimia os amigos, mas achava inútil e constrangedor ficar horas e horas falando com alguém que não podia ouvir. Se contentava em fitá-lo, em segurar sua mão, ou algumas vezes, em arrumar-lhe os travesseiros.

Era o segundo Natal que passavam sem Harry. E por mais que tentassem parecer felizes e fortes, que tudo estava bem, sabia que aquilo deixava marcas em todo mundo. Harry nunca fora exatamente uma pessoa alegre e saltitante, também nunca dera muita nota de achar o Natal a data mais feliz do ano, mas era estranho não tê-lo por perto. Nem que fosse para desejar bons votos. Nem que fosse para dizer "Oi". Nenhum abraço, nenhuma lembrança. Sempre faltava alguma coisa. Quando voltavam para a Toca e encontravam aquela magnífica mesa, com todos juntos, festejando e transparecendo sorrisos, sempre havia uma cadeira vazia. Mais um prato no escorredor. Um presente sobrando ao pé da árvore. Um sorriso a menos.

Não houve jeito, levou o lenço aos olhos. Detestava chorar nas visitas a Harry. Achava estúpido e melodramático. Por isso, secou as lágrimas rapidamente e tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto. Não se controlou, e beijou-lhe a testa também.

Se levantou da cama e levou um susto. Havia alguém na porta.

- Não precisa se envergonhar disso.

Era Neville.

- Ah... oi Neville. Pensei que não viria.

- Estava visitando meus pais, só me atrasei um pouco – explicou ele entrando no quarto – desculpe se assustei você, não foi minha intenção...

- Não tem problema, Neville, não tem problema – falou Gina um pouco atrapalhada – eu só estava aqui... olhando o Harry.

- Eu também cuido dos meus pais – comentou Neville devagar – ao menos, dá pra fingir que não estamos só.

- Que não estamos só... – repetiu Gina.

- Visitá-los preenche o vazio por um instante, mas depois que vamos ele fica ainda maior...

Gina segurou as lágrimas, não queria chorar na frente de Neville. Aliás, não queria chorar na frente de Harry.

- Sempre que vejo meus pais tenho a esperança de que um dia eles estejam bem, que me reconheçam – disse Neville sorrindo um pouco – então, não precisa se envergonhar de nada. Não é fraqueza. Nunca vai ser.

- Obrigada, Neville – murmurou Gina – obrigada.

Neville deixou uma bala na mesinha de Harry, desejou "Feliz Natal" e depois se virou para Gina:

- Feliz Natal também.

- Feliz Natal, Neville – e o abraçou com força.

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** bem, aí estamos. É um primeiro capítulo um tanto... estranho? Sim, eu acho que é. Mas as coisas vão se explicar, eu prometo. Pois é, mandem reviews, me diga o que acharam. Se ficou bom ou se ficou uma grande porcaria. Afinal, depois de séculos estou voltando ao bom e velho drama. Então... reviews!

De agora eu agradeço à Ilyanna, querida beta dessa fic. Sem ela, nada disso teria ido para frente. À Mi por conta dos bons conselhos. Também à minha irmã, a Jéssica, que sempre tem paciência de ouvir as minhas idéias e à Amanda Dumbledore, que não gosta de H/G mas que gostou da fic. Beijos a todas vocês meninas.

* * *


	2. Apenas Abrindo os Olhos

**Ilusórios**

Melissa Hogwarts

**Capítulo Dois – Apenas abrindo os olhos**

"_Do we, do we know_

_When we fly?_

_When we, when we go_

_Do we die?"_

System of a down – Question!

Já eram nove horas. Neville estava atrasado.

Não era um dia exatamente importante, não havia nenhum compromisso com o qual devesse se preocupar, mas ainda assim, precisava correr. A voz da avó ainda parecia morar em sua cabeça dizendo que ele devia fazer a barba direito, dizendo que devia deixar o guarda-roupa arrumado, que as chaves ficavam ao lado esquerdo da porta e que nunca devia chegar atrasado. E agora já eram nove e uma.

Engoliu um pedaço de fruta ("_Não vai engordar e ainda tem vitamina"_), chegou até a lareira, jogou o pó de flu nas chamas e prendeu o nariz com força ("_Faça isso se não quiser ficar tonto"_). Nove e dois e já estava no saguão principal do St. Mungus -Hospital para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

Era como toda manhã. O lugar estava apinhado de gente andando de um lado para o outro, saindo de lareiras, descendo pelo elevador. Um barulho insuportável de pessoas que falavam demais e outras que ouviam de menos, de pacientes gemendo na fila e de atendentes fazendo perguntas redundantes. Ora é claro que um espinho envenenado estava causando dor!

Neville sentiu o habitual zumbido no ouvido, chacoalhou a cabeça de leve e seguiu para o balcão se identificar:

- Bom dia, Sr. Longbottom – falou o rapaz detrás do balcão.

- Bom dia, Triks – murmurou Neville sem muito ânimo.

- Seu crachá, Sr. Longbottom.

- Obrigado – fez ele pegando um crachá amarelo onde havia um gigantesco _Neville F. Longbottom_ gravado acompanhado de uma foto ridícula onde ele mexia nos cabelos – até a saída.

Trabalhava mais ao fundo do prédio. Era o herborista-chefe do St. Mungus, o que julgava ser uma posição importante. Quer dizer, todas as ervas deviam ser devidamente cultivadas e testadas antes de formular grandes poções de cura, não? E era isso que ele fazia. Aliás, que fazia muito bem. Passava todo seu tempo ali naquela estufa, cuidando das ervas e fungos que as grandes poções precisariam. Era um trabalho digno. Ele achava, ao menos.

- Tem água demais aí, Martin.

Martin Atwood era o novo estagiário e um verdadeiro desastre. Era magro, esquivo, com olhos de rato e quase assustador. Parecia ter um ombro mais alto que o outro e os cabelos muito pretos contrastavam com sua pele muito branca, lhe dando o ar de um cadáver. Pisava nas plantas, colhia tudo antes da hora, nunca acertava na dose de adubo, mas era um rapaz inteligente. Conhecia cada uma daquelas ervas como o próprio Neville e sabia de cor para que eram usadas, como, quando e porquê. Neville ainda não sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali, na estufa; com aquela inteligência devia estar preparando as poções oficiais.

- Sim, senhor – falou Martin deixando desajeitadamente o regador no chão – eu, eu cheguei mais cedo para ajudar no trabalho.

- Isso é bom Martin – disse Neville numa voz tediosa – mostra que está se esforçando. Já fez o relatório?

- Estou começando, senhor – prosseguiu Martin num tom de quase devoção – quer conferir?

Ele olhou para Neville fixamente, esperando uma resposta.

- Não. Não precisa – respondeu Neville rapidamente. Não gostava quando Martin olhava para ele daquele jeito. Aliás, não gostava que ninguém ficasse olhando tempo demais para ele – eu confio em você.

Martin sorriu até as orelhas, ou fez aquilo que mais podia lhe aproximar de um sorriso.

- Escuta Martin – perguntou Neville olhando em volta, notando uma planta ligeiramente amassada e marcas de pés muito pequenos na terra úmida – alguém veio aqui hoje além de você?

- Ah, Jeanie, é claro – respondeu Martin rápido – problemas?

- Claro que não. A Jeanie não tem problema – murmurou Neville indo se sentar na escrivaninha que ficava ao canto – vou tomar umas notas, sobre o nosso cultivo de mandrágoras, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

O estagiário fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e Neville tirou a papelada da pasta. Era uma grande burocracia, uma chatice! Provavelmente ficaria a tarde inteira sentado ali, sem poder andar pelas plantas, só ouvindo Martin cortar os galhos secos com força demais. Ou em sua terceira tentativa da semana de ter a perna arrancada por uma planta carnívora.

Molhou a pena no tinteiro, endireitou o pergaminho e escreveu: "_24 de outubro de 2005 – St. Mungus – Estufa"_. Parou por aí. Devia começar a descrever o cultivo das mandrágoras, mas alguma coisa o deteve. Por que não conseguia se concentrar? Suas mãos estavam suadas novamente ("Se você não fosse tão afobado, Neville, não suaria tanto"). A maçã que comera agora parecia dar um passeio entusiasta em seu estômago.

Por que não conseguia se concentrar? O ar parecia estar sufocando ao invés de aliviar. Suas roupas pareciam apertadas e o barulho de Martin com a tesoura era simplesmente insuportável. A luz estava forte demais, as plantas verdes demais, suas coisas estavam no lugar errado da escrivaninha, o ar quente, o cheiro de planta...

- Sr. Longbottom?

Neville foi subitamente arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz que lhe chamava. Respirou fundo e tentou colocar uma expressão apresentável no rosto:

- O que foi?

- É urgente, senhor. O Sr. Tompkins me mandou. Disse que deveria chamá-lo o mais rápido que pudesse.

. a . a . a .

Ele caiu na sombra e na sombra ficou. De início sem acreditar mas depois tomando a consciência de que estava preso em algum lugar. Onde apenas repousava o nada.

Era um escuro denso, um vazio perpétuo. A sombra infinita, onde não existe fim nem começo. Não havia como fugir. Não havia saída. Não havia consciência.

E Harry deixou-se estar ali. Sem saber se fazia muito ou pouco tempo. Sem saber se aquilo era algo que pudesse chamar de real. Sem saber se era sonho ou pesadelo, ou apenas algum truque sujo. A última coisa de que se lembrava era do sorriso maníaco e doentio de Lord Voldemort, do choque das varinhas e de seus olhos se fechando... se fechando para não verem mais luz... se fechando apenas para acordar no escuro.

De início tentou ser racional. Precisava enxergar algo, quem sabe se iluminasse o lugar não conseguiria ver onde estava? Mas foi então que percebeu que não tinha mais a varinha consigo. Tentou gritar, mas não conseguia ouvir a própria voz. Correu mas não estava indo para lugar algum, não tinha sequer certeza de que estava saindo do lugar. E foi assim que ele se sentou e chorou. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido, aquele que confrontara Lord Voldemort chorou de medo do escuro.

O tempo não parecia existir, nem o espaço, nem coisa alguma. E o choro deu lugar ao riso histérico, à falta de lucidez, à melancolia e novamente à razão. Um ciclo infinito de emoções e sensações, como uma criança que se perde dos pais no Beco Diagonal. Pensava nos amigos, pensava na luta que simplesmente desaparecera diante de seus olhos, pensava em Dumbledore. Foi então que um pensamento lhe ocorreu: estava morto? Será que Voldemort teria eliminado-o de uma vez? Seria aquela escuridão o inferno?

Não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Simplesmente porque nada fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido porque somente o nada existia. Não tinha fome, não tinha sede, não sentia dor, somente uma angústia que parecia querer engoli-lo. Estava sozinho e perdido.

Mas foi quando fechou os olhos, chorou e implorou por aqueles que amava que descobriu que estava perdido...

... mas não estava sozinho.

. a . a . a .

Gregory Tompkins era o que se podia chamar de bem-sucedido. Era rico, tinha um emprego seguro, uma boa casa, uma esposa amorosa, família unida e amigos acolhedores. Vivia feliz, não tinha grandes preocupações na vida. E quando os problemas surgiam, pareciam desaparecer numa velocidade alucinante antes que tivesse de se preocupar demasiadamente com eles. Os obstáculos de sua vida não duravam muito tempo. Nem mesmo naqueles anos difíceis de guerra e morte. A desgraça jamais estagnara sob seu teto. Tinha uma vida serena. E gostava dela.

- Quer bolo?

- Obrigado, querida – murmurou ele enfiando um grande pedaço na boca.

- Acho que é uma carta de Emma – falou a mulher olhando uma coruja marrom entrar pela janela do quarto – deve ser um cartão de aniversário.

- Oh, eu sabia que tinha um motivo para ter café-da-manhã na cama! – exclamou Gregory rindo.

- Não se faça de bobo! Você sabe que é seu aniversário!

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas bebeu um gole de suco. A esposa lhe estendeu o pergaminho que a coruja acabara de entregar. Só pela caligrafia já sabia quem era.

- Emma gosta de escrever cartas enormes – comentou enquanto abria.

- O que ela diz? – perguntou a esposa curiosa.

- O de sempre – disse Gregory só passando os olhos pelo pergaminho, sem realmente lê-lo – um feliz aniversário acompanhado de algumas centenas de recomendações...

- Ela nunca perde essa coisa, não é? De achar que você ainda pertence a ela...

- Ciúmes? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não – falou ela depois de pensar um pouco – e não faça isso com a sobrancelha, me lembra assustadoramente meu irmão...

- E eu não quero parecer com ele, não é mesmo?

- Greg! – exclamou ela jogando um travesseiro nele.

Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes de modo que parecia ser quase proposital.

- E imagino que você quer que eu fique parado aqui e sem trabalho.

- Mas como você é esperto!

Ele não disse nada. Só deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

- É de manhã ainda.

- Hoje é meu aniversário...

- Você é um abusado!

- Não sou não.

E Gregory Tompkins deu-lhe outro beijo que dessa vez não se limitou a um simples estalo.

- Hoje será um dia perfeito.

- Nada é perfeito, querida.

- Você tem sempre razão... mas se não pode ser perfeito, então será pelo menos nosso.

Mais uma coruja entrou pelo quarto. Gregory se levantou da cama e pegou o pergaminho.

- Emma esqueceu alguma recomendação?

Gregory não respondeu imediatamente. A cor parecia ter sumido de seu rosto. Os olhos estavam saltados, todo o brilho parecia ter sido perdido num segundo. Segurava o papel quase como se tivesse medo dele, como se tivesse lido a própria sentença de morte.

- O que foi?

- Nada é perfeito, querida – falou Gregory lentamente.

- Greg? – começou a esposa ficando assustada – Greg, o que foi?

- Eu, eu preciso ir – ele falou deixando o papel cair no chão e começando a vasculhar o quarto em busca de uma roupa decente – preciso ir imediatamente.

- Greg... Greg... mas que diabos está acontecendo?

- A imperfeição do dia – respondeu ele vestindo as calças numa rapidez notável - fique em casa, está bem? Apenas me prometa que vai ficar em casa.

- Mas o que está acontecendo... você ao menos poderia me dizer?

- Faça apenas o que estou dizendo.

- E por que deveria?

- Porque eu tenho sempre razão, querida.

Pegou a maleta e saiu do quarto.

. a . a . a .

A primeira coisa que ouviu foi um zumbido agudo no ouvido, um ruído insuportável que parecia querer estourar seus tímpanos. Depois foi uma dor intensa que parecia estar em todos os ossos, em cada músculo.

Mas isso passou logo. Sentiu-se deitado numa cama macia, um cheiro de poções de limpeza incrivelmente forte. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, a luz estava forte demais. Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu: "_Madame Pomfrey"_.

Tinha sofrido um acidente, provavelmente. Teria caído da vassoura num jogo de quadribol? Sim, não era a primeira vez que acontecia. Rony e Hermione provavelmente estariam agora brigando para poder vê-lo enquanto Madame Pomfrey gritaria que ninguém podia entrar ali. Então o time da Grifinória arrombaria a porta e não haveria mais como a enfermeira impedir. Dumbledore apareceria também, trazendo alguma notícia do mundo lá fora. Dentro de pouco tempo estaria fora dali fazendo os deveres na torre da Grifinória e...

Mas Dumbledore estava morto. A esse pensamento a dor na cabeça se intensificou de tal modo que soltou um grito. Instantaneamente sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o braço esquerdo numa força assustadora. Não, não tinha sofrido um acidente. Não jogava quadribol desde seus dezesseis anos. Não havia mais Hogwarts ou torre da Grifinória para fazer deveres. Ele tinha ido embora numa busca quase perdida. Voldemort, ele tinha encontrado Voldemort naquela casa...

Soltou outro grito. Dessa vez a dor foi no corpo inteiro, as pernas se agitavam, não conseguia respirar e começou a se debater de modo frenético. Os batimentos do coração pareciam não ter mais um ritmo, os pensamentos não tinham ordem. Imagens vinham em sua cabeça. Lapsos de memória daquela noite com Voldemort. O rosto dos amigos chorando. Tudo numa velocidade alucinante e fora de controle. Pensou que iria morrer.

Então alguém pressionou seus ombros com força contra a cama. Sentiu também que alguém segurava seus pés. Arregalou os olhos, a luz os invadiu com tanta intensidade que gritou ainda mais uma vez. Não conseguia discernir nada. Ele ainda se debatia na cama quando conseguiu ver a primeira forma nítida: dois olhos azuis, encarando-o fixamente.

- Harry, acalme-se.

- / - /

N/A: algumas coisas foram esclarecidas, outras não. risada maligna Espero que tenham gostado.

#Sugar Lily: ah que bom que arranquei lágrimas! Hahahahahahahaha. Fiquei MUITO feliz com isso. Obrigada pela primeiríssima review e pelo incentivo. Espero não decepcionar.

# pulcher: valeu mesmo pela review, e olha, eu estou esperando outras viu?

#mah potter: é uma história um tanto triste mesmo... mas que bom que gostou. Beijos.

#Lucy Holmes: eu também fico com dó do Harry nessa fic. Oh dó...

#Cami Rocha: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Você gostou de uma fic HG, gostou da minha! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Que feliz estou Cami, muito muito mesmo. Tomara que a continuação não decepcione. Beijos.

#Madame Mim: eu fiz algumas mudanças daquele que você leu, muito pouca coisa pra dizer a verdade. Que bom que gostou e se interessou pela história. Espero conseguir manter esse interesse. E essa fic não vai seguir uma ordem cronológica muito certa não... beijos.

#Sukita: aqui está a atualização. Como sempre, fora da ordem. Valeu pela review e beijos.

#Amanda Dumbledore: é claro que eu agradeci a você! Como eu não poderia? Você é uma das responsáveis por esta fic. Beijão.

#bii: muito obrigada! E não me ofendeu não, pelo contrário. É bom saber que estou conseguindo passar sentimento nessa fic. Isso é importante. Beijos e espero mais reviews.


	3. Consciência

**Ilusórios**

Melissa Hogwarts

**Capítulo Três – Consciência**

"_Lights will guide you home"_

Fix You – Coldplay

- Harry, acalme-se.

Ele tossiu e cuspiu alguma coisa, numa expressão perdida e desesperada encarando aqueles dois olhos azuis à sua frente. Não desviava deles, não podia. Era aquilo que o prendia. Se deixasse de mirá-los seria sugado novamente. Sugado mais uma vez para escuridão...

- Harry!

Ouviu alguém chamar quando gritou pela última vez. O peito arfando, o ar entrando com dificuldade nos pulmões. Sentia os pés tremerem e as mãos geladas.

- Está me ouvindo, Harry?

A voz vinha de longe, parecia demorar ainda alguns segundos para que as palavras fossem compreendidas por seu cérebro. Tentou articular uma resposta, mas só conseguiu se engasgar e cuspir de novo.

- Preste atenção em mim – a voz falou devagar – tente respirar devagar, ok? Bem devagar, não há pressa... eu vou até ali preparar uma poção para você estabilizar. Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem...

Harry fez um leve sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. Tentou se forçar a respirar devagar e assim que o dono dos olhos azuis se foi, fixou o olhar no teto. O medo de voltar era maior.

Com dificuldade Harry conseguiu perceber que havia mais alguém no quarto, ao pé de sua cama. Era uma mulher. Provavelmente fora ela quem segurara suas pernas. E foi a ela que o outro se dirigiu dizendo:

- Foi bom ter me avisado primeiro, Jeanie. Excelente. Quem mais viu? Alyssa? Bom… Não conte a mais ninguém. Não queremos um bando de lunáticos por aqui agora, queremos? Mande uma coruja a minha mulher, dizendo que estou bem e inteiro. Depois mande alguém buscar o Sr. Longbottom. Mais tarde eu falo com os outros interessados.

A mulher fez um aceno com a cabeça e saiu da sala silenciosamente.

A menção do nome Longbottom fez a cabeça de Harry doer. Parecia que a associação da pessoa com a palavra custava um grande esforço de sua mente. Depois de alguns segundos o rosto redondo e amedrontado de Neville Longbottom lhe retornou. "_Amigo..."_. Foi como um pensamento de reconhecimento.

- Consegue beber isso?

Mas antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser dada, um cálice encostou-se em seus lábios e ele engoliu o conteúdo de modo desajeitado sem sentir exatamente o gosto.

- Isso vai te manter acordado...

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente mais uma vez. Olhou então o quadro inteiro de quem lhe falava. Era um homem de cabelos claros, sorriso franco e dono de serenos olhos azuis. Tentou fixar aquela imagem na memória.

- Eu sou curandeiro. Então não há com que se preocupar. Isso que lhe dei não foi veneno...

O curandeiro abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo e Harry fez um barulho esquisito com o nariz que parecia indicar uma risada.

- Está vendo? Você já está progredindo. Está até rindo das minhas piadas sem graça...

O curandeiro então lhe colocou a mão na testa e em cada um dos lados do pescoço. Depois mexeu em cada um dos seus dedos da mão, analisou o couro cabeludo e depois algumas articulações. Balançou seus pés e deu dois tapas em seu rosto.

- Parece que está tudo bem... não olhe assim, é um exame de rotina...

Harry soltou outra risada mas dessa vez não foi apenas um barulho esquisito com o nariz. Foi algo mais parecido com o riso humano.

- Nada como ver um paciente fazendo progressos! – exclamou o curandeiro – ainda mais com tanta rapidez. Seu raciocínio está mais rápido agora imagino... olha só quem temos aqui. Sr. Longbottom, entre. Não se acanhe!

Foi assim que Neville entrou no campo de visão de Harry. De um modo acanhado e desajeitado, quase temeroso. Ele fechou a porta devagar e chegou mais perto do curandeiro, abrindo e fechando a boca inúmeras vezes sem dizer nada.

- Mas... é Harry? – perguntou Neville sem esconder o assombro – céus, isso é quase um milagre!

O olhar dos dois se encontraram e Harry sentiu algo estranho em Neville, quase como se fosse outra pessoa. Aquilo era desapontamento? Era medo? Surpresa?

- Sim, esse é Harry – falou o curandeiro dando um sorriso satisfeito – desculpe por chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas é que já me acostumei... – comentou ele lançando um olhar divertido a Harry – reconhece o Sr. Longbottom?

Harry quis responder que sim, que conhecia Neville há anos e que eram amigos, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Só um engasgo desagradável.

- Isso é bom! – exclamou o curandeiro – muito bom... está lúcido e consciente.

- Mas, Sr. Tompkins... como isso aconteceu? – balbuciou Neville ainda sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

- Ele acordou há pouco menos de vinte minutos. Pedi que Jeanie o chamasse. Agora sabemos que ele está situado no nosso nível.

- Já comunicou isso aos outros?

Tompkins pareceu refletir um instante antes de responder:

- Vou enviar corujas mais tarde, depois dos testes, ou irei pessoalmente. Só gostaria de dizer que não falasse disso com mais ninguém, você sabe o alarde que causaria...

- Claro, claro – fez Neville.

Harry mexeu na cama de modo incomodado. Não estava gostando daquela expressão indefinível nos olhos de Neville. Aliás, não estava gostando do aspecto daquele quarto. E se Tompkins era um curandeiro, estaria ele no St. Mungus? O que tinha acontecido para ele ir parar no St. Mungus? Como o encontraram? Por que estavam ali? Onde estariam Rony, Hermione e...?

A porta se abriu e a moça retornou ao quarto. Estava visivelmente nervosa, torcia as mãos e respirava muito depressa.

- O que foi Jeanie? – perguntou Tompkins.

- Nada, senhor. É que não sei o que fazer...

- Não faça nada. Acompanhe o Sr. Longbottom em um café. Acho que ele precisa assimilar tudo – enquanto falava o olhar do curandeiro se dirigia a Harry numa expressão singular.

Neville fez menção de dizer alguma coisa mas se limitou a acompanhar Jeanie até o café.

Assim que os dois saíram, Tompkins se virou para Harry dizendo:

- Eu sabia que uma hora você ia querer respostas. É um paciente rápido.

Harry arregalou os olhos, impressionado com a habilidade do outro.

- Eu sou Gregory Tompkins, trabalho aqui no St. Mungus há seis anos. Sim, você está no St. Mungus. Eu sou o curandeiro-chefe desta ala e aquela mocinha nervosa que acabou de sair, é a estagiária Jeanie Lovat que juntamente com Alyssa Calloway, outra estagiária, me assistem no trabalho. O seu amigo Neville é herborista e eu o chamei para analisar se você pode reconhecer alguém perfeitamente.

"Você sofreu um grande trauma, Harry. Eu não sei direito dessa história porque não vi tudo desde o começo, mas você foi encontrado desacordado numa casa numa cidade chamada Little Hangleton. Foi trazido para cá e submetido a inúmeros exames... algum feitiço, provavelmente um feitiço que não deu certo o atingiu seriamente, o que deixou seqüelas como pôde notar. Não se preocupe, você vai se recuperar. Só está acordando agora, então não espere conseguir pular corda".

Harry se mexeu mais uma vez na cama. Flashs de memória invadiram-lhe a mente. Little Hangleton, Voldemort, o escuro.

- Não adianta, eu não sei da história toda. Tenho certeza de que existem pessoas que podem contá-la direito e ainda de modo mais pitoresco. Só peço que tente não pensar nisso agora, vamos nos concentrar na sua convalescença. Imagino que você não é o tipo de homem que gosta de ficar na cama.

. a . a . a .

Neville andava pelo corredor do hospital sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Sorte que já conhecia todo o St. Mungus, mas do jeito que era, podia muito bem acabar se perdendo. Afinal, que diabo de dia era aquele? Acordara de manhã com uma sensação estranha. E agora... Harry, bem novamente. Era como um sonho. Parecia distante da realidade.

E pensar que por um lapso de segundo ele imaginara que Jeanie o levaria à ala de danos por feitiços... e diria que seus pais estavam bem. Que podia falar com eles agora e ter a vida que nunca tiveram.

"_Por que ainda alimenta essas tolas lembranças, Neville?"_. Ele parou num corredor qualquer, sem se importar se estava vazio ou não e encostou-se à parede, deixando-se escorregar um pouco. Não achou justo. Harry acordara, por que seus pais, depois de tantos anos ainda se encontravam perdidos dentro da própria mente?

Bateu a própria cabeça com força na parede. Que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Que tipo de pessoa era para pensar coisa tão abominável? Devia estar feliz com o restabelecimento de um amigo. Devia estar feliz por Harry. Aliás, devia ter dito alguma coisa a ele, uma frase de incentivo e de amizade. Era um incapacitado mesmo, um imbecil. Harry, que em Hogwarts estendera uma mão a ele, finalmente voltava para a vida e ele ficava lá, parado, de olhos esbulhados sem nenhuma reação?

Precisava arranjar um jeito de se redimir. Talvez escrevesse um cartão, ou o visitasse mais tarde. E Tompkins fizera a gentileza de dar a notícia primeiro a ele! "_Boas maneiras nunca foram seu forte"_ – era o que diria sua avó.

- Sr. Longbottom?

Neville levantou os olhos e viu Martin parado a sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo que ficara irritado com a aparição, estava feliz por poder escapar daquele tipo de reflexão doentia.

- O que está fazendo aqui Martin? – perguntou tentando mostrar algum controle na voz.

- Jeanie – falou ele abrindo um sorriso torto – ela me chamou para ver uma coisa. Acha que devo chamá-la para um café?

- Claro. Por que não pega uma folga hoje? Não tem nenhum trabalho realmente importante na estufa...

- Oh, obrigado Sr. Longbottom – agradeceu Martin numa alegria que parecia ter acabado de ganhar na loteria bruxa – muito obrigado mesmo. Não esquecerei isso senhor... e amanhã... amanhã trabalharei em dobro para compensar.

- Ok Martin – falou Neville rindo um pouco – agora vá, sim?

Ainda murmurando palavras de agradecimento Martin desapareceu no corredor, levando consigo seus passos desajeitados e seu ombro torto.

Ao menos a interrupção do assistente fizera Neville menos tenso. Ele se divertia com Martin e sua paixão platônica por Jeanie Lovat. Ele lhe levava ervas de todo tipo de presente, a perseguia pelos corredores e quando ela aparecia na estufa, Martin só faltava explodir de contentamento. Os dois eram relativamente amigos, mas Neville não sabia se Jeanie, mesmo sendo tímida e esquiva como era, poderia gostar de alguém tão excêntrico como Martin. Ao menos o caso era divertido.

E com ar mais leve, chegou novamente à estufa.

. a . a . a .

Gregory era um bom curandeiro. Não era chato e maçante como a maioria dos médicos trouxas que Harry conhecera quando criança, mas também não era maluco e desorientado com a maioria dos curandeiros bruxos. Ele era divertido e dedicado ao que fazia. Tinha sempre algo espirituoso a dizer e Harry achava que ele fazia de propósito. Os comentários sempre apareciam quando o silêncio aumentava o volume de perguntas em sua mente.

As perguntas! Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava por fazê-las, temia a resposta. Não queria pensar muito no que poderia ter acontecido para que ele estivesse em tal estado. Ao menos o mundo parecia estar calmo. Isso era um consolo de certa forma.

Passaram a tarde fazendo testes estranhos como analisar a orelha, passar óleo nos pés, bater palmas e tomar poções estranhas. Ao final Tompkins fazia um questionário:

- Consegue se lembrar do nome de solteiro da sua mãe?

- Lily Evans – respondeu Harry sem qualquer expressão.

- A cor favorita do seu melhor amigo é...

- Laranja, a cor dos Cannons.

- Se lembra como se faz uma poção do morto-vivo de forma correta?

- Eu nunca fiz um poção do morto-vivo de forma correta.

- Sua memória não foi afetada, nem suas faculdades mentais – falou Tompkins animado – e sua voz está melhorando aos poucos. As poções revitalizantes ajudarão no seu restabelecimento físico. É incrível para uma só tarde, você é resistente, Harry.

- Acho que sim – respondeu ele um tanto deprimido.

- Não vai ficar na cama por muito tempo, pelo que vejo. Mas vai fazer uma temporada por aqui, tenho de fazer uns relatórios sobre seu caso. Acha que está cansado demais?

- Parece que jogaram o Expresso Hogwarts em cima de mim – disse Harry num sorriso irônico – fora isso, não estou cansado.

- Acho que me empolguei com você esta tarde. Não devia ter forçado tanto, mas sabe como são os curandeiros... bem, se quiser dormir eu lhe darei uma poção para dormir.

- Não! – exclamou Harry esbulhando os olhos de terror – eu não quero dormir! A última coisa de que preciso é isso.

- Acalme-se – murmurou Tompkins visivelmente assustado com a reação – vamos relaxar, sim? Se não quer dormir, imagino que posso chamar seus amigos para vê-lo, não? Os Weasley.

Harry deu então seu primeiro sorriso autêntico desde que acordara.

- Vou enviar uma coruja a eles agora – falou Tompkins indo até uma mesa mais ao canto da sala – sei que deve ter muitos admiradores, mas vou chamar os Weasley porque eles sempre vêm visitá-lo e me disseram que são quase a sua família.

- Eles _são_ a minha família – afirmou Harry.

- Então vou pedir para virem o mais rápido possível – falou Tompkins pegando uma longa pena e começando a escrever – nada como uma visita muito esperada, não?

. a . a . a .

Com um longo suspiro Gregory Tompkins largou-se numa cadeira em sua sala no St. Mungus. Era um dos poucos que gozava desse privilégio. Não que fosse grande coisa. Era uma saleta pequena, com uma mesa pesada de mogno, um arquivo e uma estante. Nas paredes, todos os diplomas, capas de revistas e jornais que ganhara ao longo da vida, emoldurados. Em cima da mesa alguns documentos de praxe, anotações vagas que fazia de vez em quando sobre seus pacientes e fotos da esposa, dos amigos e da família.

Fora uma manhã tensa e uma tarde cansativa. Harry estava reagindo acima de qualquer expectativa, mas havia todos aqueles testes infinitamente tediosos que devia fazer. Deveres. Tinha tantos agora. Devia avisar o curandeiro-chefe do St. Mungus, os jornais, os amigos de Harry. Praticamente toda a comunidade mágica. E imaginar um bando de repórteres inconvenientes e fãs enlouquecidos na porta do hospital era algo que deixava Gregory com dor de cabeça.

Harry fora o desafio de sua carreira. Ele, conhecido e renomado em todo o mundo bruxo, largara tudo para se dedicar ao caso Harry Potter. Assumiu a posição de ser responsável por algo que estava tomado pelo caos. Abriu a gaveta e pegou um caderno de capa verde. Era onde anotava os progressos de seu paciente mais ilustre. Agora devia escrever o grande progresso. O passo final. Aquele era o ápice de sua carreira. Entraria para a história como o homem que acordou Harry Potter e tudo que fizera de importante e grandioso antes seria completamente esquecido. Era engraçado.

Apanhou uma pena e pensou em alguma coisa para escrever. Começou por algo que seu pai lhe dissera quando era mais novo: "_A vida faz barulho"_. Riu um pouco da linha e se inclinou para escrever algo realmente consistente sobre seu paciente quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre – falou fechando o caderno e pousando a pena no tinteiro – ah, olá Rony.

Rony Weasley entrou lentamente pela porta, os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados e um jeito mais desajeitado que o normal. Parecia não ver exatamente o que estava fazendo, era como se nem estivesse lá.

- Onde está Hermione?

- Lá fora – respondeu ele numa voz enrolada – está chorando muito. Provavelmente aborrecendo a curandeira-estagiária que resolveu perguntar o que havia de errado.

- Realmente, deve ser estranho para vocês, mas não há motivos para chorar. Harry está bem. Conversei com ele quase o dia inteiro. Ainda tem os reflexos lentos, não consegue se levantar da cama e a voz está estranha, mas está bem. Isso resolvemos facilmente.

- Quem mais sabe da notícia? – perguntou Rony.

- Neville – respondeu Gregory levantando-se da cadeira e indo até Rony – eu mandei chamá-lo, queria ver se Harry estava com boa memória. Devo dizer que a cena deixou o pobre Neville muito perturbado. Temo ter feito mal. Agora é a hora de vocês, que nas palavras do próprio Harry, são sua família. Ele tem muitas perguntas a fazer e acho que vocês darão melhores respostas que eu.

Rony engoliu um seco antes de dizer:

- Eu quero ver Harry.

- Então não há porque ficar mais tempo nessa sala embolorada – falou Gregory num sorriso largo – Harry é forte. Não acho que é do tipo que dá um acesso ou coisa parecida.

Rony simplesmente se limitou a segui-lo.

. a . a . a .

Quando Tompkins dissera que chamaria os Weasley, Harry logo imaginou aquele quarto completamente lotado de cabeças ruivas trazendo presentes e guloseimas, gente falando alto e comemorando. Mas quando a porta se abriu, foi só Rony quem entrou. Era seu melhor amigo no quarto.

Um melhor amigo mais alto e mais magro devia dizer. Os cabelos também estavam mais compridos e havia uma cicatriz no pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. Mas era Rony e Harry não sabia explicar porque se sentia tão feliz por vê-lo.

- Harry – falou Rony devagar – é você?

- Eu acho que sim – murmurou Harry – ainda sou o mesmo, mas a minha voz...

Os dois riram um pouco.

- Como está todo mundo?

- Estão todos bem – respondeu Rony. Não sabia direito que fazer. Não sabia como reagir. Era como estar sendo tragado e jogado de volta por um mar de emoções conflitantes.

Harry balançou a cabeça levemente em sinal afirmativo. Sua cabeça estava levemente atordoada. Das perguntas que devia fazer. Sabia que Rony responderia a elas. Mas tinha medo do que viria depois.

- Harry!

De repente alguém veio correndo pelo quarto, vindo parar em sua cama num abraço que quase o sufocou.

- Harry, ah meu Deus... Harry é você!

Era Hermione. Chorando e soluçando convulsivamente.

- Hermione, por Merlin ele precisa respirar!

Rony segurou-a pelo braço e afastou-a de Harry deixando uma distância suficientemente segura entre os dois. Ela parou de soluçar, mas as lágrimas ainda corriam. Ficava abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

- Harry, você não sabe o que é ver você assim – começou Hermione numa voz aguda – não sabe como sentimos a sua falta. Oh, nós te amamos tanto!

Ela fez menção de atacá-lo no pescoço mais uma vez, mas Rony a deteve com um olhar.

- Ela tem razão. Nós só funcionamos bem juntos. Todos juntos – falou Rony, a voz falhando, os olhos faiscando de modo suspeito.

- Mione... – murmurou Harry num sorriso torto – eu estou inteiro. Não precisa chorar assim.

Ela sorriu levemente enquanto secava as lágrimas apressadamente com as mãos. Os cabelos cheios, o olhar de irmã mais velha, tudo parecia estar na mesma com ela. Exceto por uma coisa.

- Hermione... você está... você está... grávida.

A última palavra saiu engasgada, quase inaudível.

Hermione levou as mãos à barriga já bem visível e não disse nada.

Harry, com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas, se voltou para Rony, como que pedindo uma explicação.

- É o nosso segundo filho – disse o ruivo sorrindo de modo desajeitado.

As palavras pareceram agredir os ouvidos de Harry. Abriu e fechou os olhos inúmeras vezes antes de olhar para Hermione e tentar digerir alguma coisa.

- O mais velho é o pequeno Stephen – falou Hermione orgulhosa.

- Stephen Harry – corrigiu Rony – e você é o padrinho dele.

- Sou? – perguntou Harry lentamente.

- É. Stephen tem os olhos e o estômago de Rony – acrescentou Hermione.

- Como... como... como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou Harry alarmado.

- Oh... você sabe como essas coisas acontecem... – murmurou Rony revirando os olhos.

- Não. Não isso – falou Harry fazendo um esforço tremendo para articular palavras – eu digo. Vocês mal tinham começado um namoro e agora já arrumaram dois filhos? Os dois filhos são do Rony, eu suponho – acrescentou ele olhando incisivamente para Hermione.

- Mas é claro que são! – respondeu ela num tom ofendido.

- Nós nos casamos há quatro anos – falou Rony simplesmente.

Quatro anos? Pelo que Harry se lembrava, há quatro anos os três se divertiam com idas a Hogsmeade em três. Sem nenhum extra. Há três anos eles tinham treze anos! Há três anos Rony e Hermione ainda não entendiam o significado daquele prazer quase insano de brigar o tempo todo. A não ser que... a cabeça de Harry começou a rodar. Isso explicava o cabelo mais comprido de Rony.

- Por favor – suspirou Harry num tom sofrido - não me diga que fiquei dormindo durante quatro anos. Não.. não pode ser...

- Você não ficou dormindo por quatro anos, Harry – anunciou Rony devagar – foram sete longos anos.

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, FELIZ NATAL para todos vocês! Principalmente para aqueles que lêem a fic e comentam. Hahahahahahaha. Eu estou muito feliz com essa fic, com os comentários e tudo, está sendo muito divertido escrevê-la apesar de ser uma história essencialmente triste. Muito ainda está por vir agora que Harry acordou... Beijos a todos.

**Agradecimentos:**

#Amanda Dumbledore: mas você pode ficar metida então, porque é verdade!

#Claudia: que review linda essa! Fiquei até emocionada, Clau! Bem, nem sei muito o que dizer sobre a review em si... só que realmente, a fic é triste. Sorry. Você tem toda razão. E essa história de coma eu também acho que possível sabe, vai saber. Gostou mesmo do drama/HG? Ai que feliz eu fico! Beijos Clau, e muito obrigada pela review linda! R/H, tinha que ter R/H pride!

#Danebola Black: A melhor? Nossa, eu não sei.. mas de qualquer forma, muito obrigada e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo.

#Mellie Erdmann: mas eu não consigo viver sem comédia, Mellie. Nem no meio de uma fic triste. Acho que é vicio... Que bom que gostou da história. Mil beijos.

#Miaka-ELA: Sim, é triste mesmo, não vou mentir. Que bom que gostou tanto. Beijos.

#Lady Bunce: Espero que continue gostando e comentando. Beijos.

#Luisa ´Weasley´: Sim, Question se enquadra nessa história não? Eu adoro essa música também. SOAD rules! Hahahahahaha. Obrigada pela review, beijos.

#Nina, The Strange: prendeu tua atenção? Ah, isso é bom. Sim, o Harry acordou pra valer agora. Quando ele verar a Gina? Huuuuuuum (suspense no ar). Leia e verá! Hahahahahahaha. Beijos.

#Lua Potter: que bom que gostou do modo como escrevo. Eu tenho 16 anos e já escrevi outras fics também, é só dar uma olhada no meu perfil. Comentários são bem-vindos. Beijos.

#SugarLily: Primeiríssima! Yep! Não decepcionei? Sério? E nesse terceiro? Que achou do Greg? (curiosa) E sobre o recado dele, sim, foi sobre o Harry. Agora sobre o Voldemort... (suspense) Bah, falei muito já. Neville é fofo, adoro ele! Beijos.


	4. Em Frente ao Espelho

**Capítulo Quatro – Em frente ao espelho**

"_E quando olhei no espelho eu vi meu rosto e já não reconheci._

_Então vi minha história, tão clara em cada marca que tava ali._

_Se o tempo hoje vai depressa, não está em minhas mãos_

_Cada minuto me interessa, me resolvendo ou não._

_Quero uma verdata que possa fazer, agora o tempo me obedecer_

_Que só então eu deixo os medos e as armas pra trás."_

_Pitty – Temporal._

Estava novamente sozinho no quarto. Tompkins fora conversar com o chefe do St. Mungus e a estagiária Jeanie saíra a pouco, dizendo que precisava ir embora, se ele não se incomodasse. Harry deixou-a ir. Já era noite mas não tinha sono algum.

Sete anos. Ainda tentava digerir as palavras de Rony. Os Weasley. Eles eram os Weasley agora, Rony e Hermione _Weasley_. Parecia um sonho, um pesadelo irreal. Uma realidade alternativa fatalista e trágica. Como tudo em sua vida.

Respirou fundo, tentando trazer o máximo possível de oxigênio para dentro dos pulmões. Depois se concentrou e fazendo uma força incrível conseguiu se sentar na cama. Tompkins havia lhe dito que estava muito fraco e que somente depois de várias poções energizantes é que poderia andar, falar e pensar de modo completamente claro. Mas Harry não queria saber de poção nenhuma.

Com as duas mãos, segurou a perna esquerda e carregou-a até o lado de fora da cama. Depois fez o mesmo com a direita. Fora uma manobra incrivelmente desajeitada e dolorosa, mas pareceu dar certo. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O silêncio era absoluto no quarto. Fechando os olhos, ele tentou se levantar. Conseguiu se firmar em cima das próprias pernas por uns cinco segundos e depois caiu com toda força no chão. Sentiu um gosto estranho na boca. Provavelmente o sangue de um dente quebrado.

Bufando e xingando, conseguiu se arrastar até perto da cama novamente onde se apoiou e depois da quarta tentativa conseguiu ficar de pé. Lentamente e com passos vacilantes como os de uma criança, Harry chegou a seu objetivo: um espelho, na parede oposta.

Era um espelho simples e sem graça, mas para Harry tinha toda a importância do mundo. Fechou os olhos e tateou mais uns três passos, até ficar a cinco centímetros dele. Quando viu o reflexo caiu no chão, batendo os joelhos com força. Mas em pouco tempo conseguiu se levantar... e encarar o que via.

Podia ser qualquer pessoa, mas não era ele. Não era. Naquele espelho via a imagem pálida de um homem vestido numa camisola branca de hospital. Um homem _desconhecido_ numa camisola branca de hospital.

Sempre fora magro demais para a idade, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Estava esquelético. A pele parecia repuxar por sobre os ossos, deixando seu rosto ossudo e cadavérico. E estava incrivelmente branco. Um fantasma. O aspecto de alguém que não vê a luz do sol fazia sete anos. O cabelo estava comprido, quase até os ombros. Rony lhe dissera que a enfermeira os cortava e fazia sua barba às vezes. Barba. O que antes era somente um amontoado de pêlos esparsos acabara por se tornar uma barba rala e feia, cheia de falhas. Os olhos, antes verdes e brilhantes, pareciam ter se apagado. Pararam de refletir a vida como os olhos de Lily faziam. A cicatriz continuava lá, em forma de raio, agora se destacando mais do que nunca por conta da palidez.

Apalpou o resto do corpo. Não era ele, não era. Os joelhos saltando pra fora, os pés pareciam maiores. Aquele conjunto assustador não era a sua imagem refletida. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de como era da última vez que se olhara no espelho. E não era assim. Onde estava Harry Potter? Onde estava Harry Potter? Estaria por trás daquele corpo doente e deprimente? Chegou mais perto do espelho, tocando-o para ver se era de verdade. O espelho não disse nada. Não havia nada para se dizer.

Harry cambaleou para trás, perdeu o equilíbrio, mas se jogou na cama antes que pudesse quebrar mais outra parte do corpo. Ficou olhando o teto. Sete anos. _Sete_ anos... sete _anos_. Perdera valiosos momentos de sua vida. Rony e Hermione eram casados e tinham filhos. Neville trabalharia no St. Mungus? Onde estaria Luna, Lupin, Hagrid e todos os outros?

E mais importante... onde estaria Voldemort?

. a . a . a .

- Sete anos? – fora a pergunta que Harry berrara a Rony.

- Sete anos – concordou Rony numa voz fraca.

- Eu estou deitado nessa cama no St. Mungus a sete anos? – soltara Harry sentindo subitamente um desprezo imenso pelo lugar onde estava deitado.

- Eles isolaram essa parte do andar pra você. Danos causados por feitiços – informou Hermione se controlando para não começar a chorar mais uma vez – os melhores curandeiros foram chamados para examinar seu caso. Até te levaram para um médico trouxa. Há seis anos Gregory Tompkins assumiu o controle e botou um pouco de ordem nas coisas...

Hermione continuou falando mas Harry não prestou atenção. Só conseguia se lembrar das palavras de Tompkins: "_Eu sou Gregory Tompkins, trabalho aqui no St. Mungus há seis anos"_. Estava começando a sentir nauseado.

- ... e ficamos todos malucos. Não sabíamos o que fazer. Repórteres não paravam de aparecer em nossas casas, de invadir seu quarto. A área isolada foi um ganho. Ela é completamente segura, somente pessoas fichadas podem entrar e funcionários ligados ao caso. Nós mesmos temos de passar por um teste antes de entrarmos e olha que viemos aqui quase sempre uma vez por semana e feriados.

" E Tompkins foi o curandeiro mais dedicado que se poderia ter. Todos pensamos que ele se cansaria de fazer testes e criar poções com o passar dos meses mas ele nunca desistiu. Ele se dedicou o máximo, trabalhava todos os dias, incansável para a sua melhora. Foi eleito o melhor curandeiro por várias revistas antes de vir para cá. Ele é um gênio das curas.

- Por que estou assim? – cortou Harry - como vocês me encontraram naquela casa?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam por um segundo bastante desconfortável até que Rony resolveu falar:

- Você saiu sem nos dizer nada. Você fugiu. Nos deixou malucos...

. a . a . a .

- Harry foi embora – anunciou Rony à porta do quarto.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione numa voz esganiçada – como assim foi embora?

Rony olhava para o quarto com um olhar vazio. Harry havia prometido. Prometido que iriam pensar no assunto antes de irem. E tinha ido embora... no meio da noite. Como um fugitivo. O ruivo socou a parede. Por que não havia avisado? Ele iria com ele. Porque cumpriria sua promessa de seguir Harry aonde quer que fosse até o fim. E que amigo negligente fora de nem perceber que Harry sumira no meio da noite...

- Rony – chamou Hermione de volta – para onde ele foi?

- Eu não sei, Hermione! – gritou Rony nervoso – só sei que ele não está em lugar nenhum. O malão dele está jogado mais ali na frente, todo revirado...

- Isso não quer dizer nada – disse Hermione. A voz ecoando de um modo dramático no barracão vazio.

- Ah, não? – disse o ruivo passando as mãos nos cabelos de um jeito frenético e descontrolado – e se eu disser que não há sinal da capa da invisibilidade e muito menos da caixa?

- Mas ir embora? Para onde? Fazer o quê?

A pergunta ficou no ar e pareceu se responder por si própria. Lágrimas brotaram imediatamente nos olhos de Hermione que se atirou nos braços de Rony em meio a ruídos inteligíveis. O ruivo por sua vez, a abraçou forte, sem nem ao menos ter consciência do que fazia. Estava perdido...

- Temos que encontra-lo – disse Hermione soltando-o e começando a andar na sala de um lado para o outro – precisamos encontra-lo. Talvez se a gente sair...

- Hermione, ele pode ter ido para qualquer lugar! – gritou Rony, irritado.

- Mas nós temos que... ah meu Deus... Rony... nós temos que... e depois e depois...

- Chega! – berrou Rony. O fato de ver Hermione sair do rumo o desestruturava totalmente. Ela era o controle. Ela era a razão. Se ela estava nervosa, então ele se apoiaria em quê?

Hermione parou de andar e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele:

- E se ele morrer, Rony? Que será de nós se Harry morrer?

- Ele não vai morrer, Mione – disse Rony num sopro de voz – simplesmente porque ele não _pode_ morrer.

Ela engoliu seco.

- Eu vou atrás dele – falou o ruivo soltando-a e começando a juntar suas coisas.

- Você vai? – perguntou Hermione, espantada.

- Hermione, você acha mesmo que vou deixar Harry sozinho nessa? Deixar Harry sozinho na coisa mais perigosa que ele jamais fez? Deixa-lo sozinho para a possível morte?

- Rony – murmurou Hermione sorrindo – jamais pensei que sua dedicação por Harry chegaria a tanto...

- Não é dedicação Hermione – corrigiu Rony pegando a mochila – Harry é meu irmão.

Hermione não disse nada. Só ficou encarando Rony incrivelmente espantada.

- Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço – disse ela lentamente – Harry está lutando pelo bem do mundo, mas você está lutando por Harry. Se Harry tem seu heroísmo desvairado, você tem a sua lealdade incondicional.

- E você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço – acrescentou Rony.

- Uma vez eu disse a Harry que perto de coragem e amizade, isso não significa nada. E eu vejo a prova disso agora.

- Está dizendo que eu sou burro? – perguntou o ruivo erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não Rony, estou dizendo que eu te amo.

. a . a . a .

- Me desculpe por ter ido embora daquele jeito – falou Harry pesaroso – mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo.

- ... e eu procurei você por toda aquela maldita cidade – continuou Rony sem olhar diretamente para Harry – nunca vi lugar mais assobrado do que Little Hangleton naquela manhã. Foi então que vi a casa no alto da colina, perto do cemitério. Me lembrei quando você contou do duelo com Voldemort no quarto ano – ele falou o nome em menos de um segundo – disse que fora num cemitério, e que era no alto. Foi então que percebi o que você tinha feito. Tinha ido para a mansão. A Mansão dos Riddle, não é esse o nome? Você sabia o tempo todo que ele estava lá, mas nunca nos contou.

Harry baixou os olhos, enquanto ouvia Rony:

- Entrei na casa e estranhei porque não havia nenhum Comensal da Morte de guarda. Pensei que fosse uma armadilha, mas estava errado. Aquele lugar tem um aspecto terrível, me senti mal assim que entrei. Parecia que já sabia o que iria encontrar. Porque quando eu subi as escadas eu percebi que não havia barulho nenhum. Segui até o fim do corredor, abri a porta do último quarto e quando já estava voltando eu tropecei em alguma coisa – dessa vez Rony encarou Harry – eu tropecei no seu corpo caído.

Hermione começou a soluçar.

- Nenhum momento da minha vida foi tão desesperador como aquele – prosseguiu Rony numa voz que definitivamente não combinava com ele – eu pensei que estivesse morto. Você sequer parecia respirar! Entrei em colapso, eu acho, porque não me lembro direito de nada até a hora que Hermione chegou.

- Eu tinha ido atrás de Rony, é claro – Hermione tomou a palavra – mas não tive coragem de falar com ele. Ele estava desesperado. Debruçado sobre seu corpo, segurando a sua mão e te chamando sem parar. Nem parecia estar consciente. Quando me abaixei também, ele me viu e nós dois tentamos fazer de tudo para acorda-lo. Mas nenhum feitiço que eu conhecia conseguiu. Então, usamos um feitiço de levitamento e te levamos para o velho barracão e depois para o St. Mungus.

Harry ouvia aquela história sentindo-se a pessoa mais desprezível da face da terra. Quando tomara a decisão de partir sozinho, sentira algo assim também, mas não daquela maneira. Porque nada podia tê-lo preparado para ver Rony e Hermione contando tudo aquilo. Para ele era como se um dia apenas tivesse se passado, mas para os dois foram sete anos numa dúvida e mágoa cruel de um amigo com incerteza de retorno.

- Não posso pedir para que me perdoe – disse com lágrima nos olhos.

- Você não tem que pedir nada disso – falou Rony chegando mais perto de Harry – o importante é que o temos de volta.

- Rony... – murmurou Harry – você poderia me dar um abraço?

Rony não respondeu, somente abraçou Harry. O abraço mais estranho que jamais dera na vida.

- Vocês dois são tão bobos! – exclamou Hermione agora não poupando as lágrimas.

- Mulheres grávidas choram demais – falou Rony virando-se para ela – não tem ninguém morrendo aqui, Hermione.

Harry sorriu ao ver que Rony voltara a agir normalmente. Era muito mais reconfortante saber que ele seria sempre daquele jeito.

- Harry, fique longe das mulheres grávidas, elas são simplesmente aterrorizantes. Começam a chorar e depois a rir como se fossem atrizes mexicanas. É incrivelmente assustador!

- E você é incrivelmente insensível!

- Eu? Pelo menos eu não fico chorando a cada cinco minutos...

- Ao menos eu assumo que choro às vezes!

- Às vezes? Às vezes? Como você é engraçada…

- E como você é indelicado.

- Mas não sou ranzinza.

- Está dizendo que sou ranzinza?

- Se você acha que lhe serve...

- Ei, ei, ei! – chamou Harry – vocês ainda fazem isso? Afinal, são casados!

Rony e Hermione coraram.

- E me contem mais desse casamento... estou curioso.

Foi Hermione quem começou:

- Nos casamos em março, há quatro anos atrás. Foi um casamento simples, porque nenhum de nós tinha muito dinheiro na época. O Ministério estava ainda se recuperando e conseqüentemente, sugava de todos nós o máximo de galeões que podia. Nos casamos em Hogsmeade, foi uma boa festa não foi Rony?

- A comida ao menos estava boa – lembrou Rony com um sorriso.

- Um ano depois Stephen nasceu – prosseguiu Hermione fingindo que não tinha ouvido o comentário de Rony – e a casa saiu um pouco de controle. Porque com Rony trabalhando no Esquadrão de Aurores e eu no Gringotes não tínhamos tempo para cuidar do Stephen o tempo inteiro, mas Gina nos ajudou...

- Espere – interrompeu Harry arregalando os olhos – você é um auror, Rony?

- Sou – falou Rony com orgulho – depois da guerra, digamos que eu fiquei um tanto mais conceituado... daí me ofereceram o emprego e passei nos exames. A Hermione também, mas ela recusou, terminou o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e foi trabalhar no Gringotes.

- Você recusou? – perguntou Harry espantado.

- O Ministério é muito burocrático.

- E o Gringotes não é? – alfinetou Rony.

- É diferente.

- Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não gostava de bancos. O que você faz exatamente no Gringotes? – perguntou Harry formando uma imagem bizarra na mente de Hermione no meio de um bando de duendes mal-encarados.

- Na época era desfazedora de feitiços, mas há dois anos fui promovida.

- Promovida?

- Sim. Relações monetárias com trouxas.

- Relações monetárias com trouxas?

- Eu criei o cargo.

- Ela _obrigou_ os duendes a criarem o cargo.

Hermione lançou um olhar perigoso a Rony que resolveu ficar calado.

- Rony?

Era Tompkins chamando à porta.

- O que foi?

- Será que você poderia vir aqui um segundo? – falou o curandeiro numa voz apressada – é importante.

Por alguns segundos Rony ficou parado, parecendo não entender exatamente o que Tompkins queria dizer, mas a ficha pareceu finalmente cair e o ruivo fez uma careta enquanto saía do quarto visivelmente aborrecido.

- Eu não posso acreditar que isso seja verdade, Hermione – falou Harry, os olhos perdidos no teto – não posso...

- Ninguém vai exigir nada de você, Harry – disse Hermione numa voz branda – leve o tempo que precisar levar.

Harry fechou os olhos com força e Hermione pôde ver uma lágrima correr, mas não disse nada.

. a . a . a .

- Gregory!

O curandeiro saiu da lareira sacudindo as cinzas da roupa e se deparou com a mulher sentada na cadeira logo em frente, num olhar definitivamente perigoso.

- Você não sabe como fiquei o dia inteiro... nenhuma notícia e toda coruja que mandava ao St. Mungus não era respondida... _ninguém_ diz nada! Onde você estava? O que aconteceu? Emma quase teve um colapso nervoso quando disse que você tinha ido trabalhar...

- Oh, então Emma está em seu estado normal. É bom que isso aconteça de vez em quando – murmurou Tompkins tirando o casaco e sentando-se no sofá – o mundo não gira ao redor dela. Há coisas mais urgentes a tratar.

- Mas você sabe como ela é! Jogou a culpa toda em mim, é claro, como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa! Você saiu correndo e não disse nada...

- Você ficou em casa, como eu disse?

- Mas como se eu tivesse escolha! Fiquei para esclarecer sua querida Emma e todos os seus amigos e sei lá mais quem que apareceu para te desejar um feliz aniversário.

- Oh querida, eu sinto muito por ter de fazer você passar por isso – disse Tompkins levantando-se do sofá e indo até ela – sinto muito mesmo.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, só respirou fundo, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e largou-se na cadeira.

- O dia foi incrivelmente cheio – falou ele brincando com os cabelos dela – mal pude respirar. Vou tomar um banho e então tudo será esclarecido. E vou escrever a Emma também, não se preocupe.

A esposa sorriu de leve.

- Você deve estar com fome. Vou ver se tem algo decente na cozinha.

Tompkins subiu para o quarto. Em cima da mesinha vários pacotes, presentes de aniversário provavelmente. Tinha até se esquecido. Era seu aniversário! Mais um ano de vida e realmente, se sentia mais velho. Parecia ter pensamentos demais na cabeça, pensamentos confusos que não combinavam nada com a vida arrumada e perfeita de Gregory Tompkins.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e começou a remexer na parte de cima. Pegou uma caixa grande e pesada, colocando-a em cima da cama com cuidado. Era daquilo que precisava. Fazia tantos anos desde a última vez que a usara...

Ao retirar a tampa da caixa uma substância prateada e etérea começou a encher o aposento. Era sua penseira. Nela nadavam antigos pensamentos. Com um suspiro, pegou a varinha e colocou-a têmpora, extraindo um pensamento. Assim que a lembrança começou a vagar na penseira sentiu-se mais leve, era como se pesasse menos. Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em algo positivo. Lembrou-se dos bons dias de sua vida, de momentos melhores que mereciam mais atenção que as memórias que jogava na penseira, mas que mesmo assim insistiam em tentar escapar-lhe.

Abriu os olhos de repente quando ouviu algo cair no chão com força. Era uma xícara de café. Uma xícara que parecia ter estado nas mãos de sua mulher poucos segundos antes.

Ela olhava para o conteúdo da penseira. Naquele momento a imagem era de Harry Potter arregalando os olhos e respirando como se quase tivesse morrido afogado.

Tompkins não conseguiu articular uma palavra, só se preparou para a bateria de perguntas que viria o resto da noite.

. a . a . a .

Não foi a toa que Alyssa Calloway gritou.

Ela era assistente de Tompkins, formada a pouco tempo mas boa o suficiente para poder estar com um paciente importante. Herdara a profissão da mãe e apesar de não ter aquele diferencial que separa os bons curandeiros dos ótimos, era eficiente no que fazia. Trabalho que consistia em limpar o quarto, trocar lençóis e limpar o paciente de vez quando. Revezava o serviço com Jeanie e tinha ambições de se tornar curandeira residente, talvez no primeiro ou terceiro andar, quem sabe. Assim poderia se casar e ter a vida sem graça que sempre desejara.

Absolutamente, Alyssa não estava habituada a coisas estranhas. E foi por isso que berrou. Entrara no quarto de Harry Potter e fora imediatamente tirar os cálices vazios de cima da mesinha. Depois, limpou as cortinas com um feitiço e tirou o pó dos móveis. Foi só quando chegou na mesinha de cabeceira e viu que os óculos redondos não estavam lá, que notou algo estranho. Levantou os olhos para a cama e viu que o paciente não estava dormindo. Harry Potter tinha os olhos abertos de modo perdido, um braço pendurado para fora da cama e se não fosse o levantar e descer de seu peito poderia-se dizer que estava morto.

Harry apenas fechou os olhos como resposta ao grito enquanto a pobre Alyssa cambaleou e foi andando desesperada até a porta, arfando e tropeçando como se tivesse visto um fantasma. E de fato, fora o que parecia ter visto. Quando Jeanie a chamara no dia anterior e ela vira Harry Potter acordando, ficara assustada a princípio, mas nada como aquilo agora. Nada como aquela palidez de olhos arregalados. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu na pequena ante-sala onde largou-se numa cadeira, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Ah! – berrara ela outra vez. Jeanie acabara de entrar na ante-sala também, mas não pela porta de saída e sim pela porta proibida, pela porta que ninguém entrava.

- Alyssa? – perguntou Jeanie em sua voz baixa e apreensiva de sempre – não devia estar limpando o outro quarto?

- Eu estava – explicou-se Alyssa – mas levei um susto. Ele não me parece bem, na verdade me pareceu um tanto... mas espere... – ela levantou os olhos para a colega – hoje não é seu dia de folga? E o que você estava fazendo _naquele_ quarto? Sabe que o Sr. Tompkins não gosta que entremos lá sozinhas...

- Eu esqueci algo lá – falou Jeanie – mas já estou indo embora.

Alyssa já ia perguntar o que Jeanie havia esquecido quando Tompkins entrou correndo.

- O que aconteceu? Que gritaria é essa?

- O Sr. Potter – explicou Alyssa de modo desajeitado – ele não me pareceu bem, ele...

Tompkins não quis saber o resto, escancarou a porta do quarto de Harry e correu em direção à cama do paciente.

- Harry, você pode me ouvir? – falou ele numa voz calma enquanto dava leves tapas no rosto dele – pode entender o que estou dizendo? Está me reconhecendo?

Muito lentamente, Harry fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Mas você está péssimo! – exclamou Tompkins examinando agora suas mãos – não consegue se mexer?

Harry tinha uma aparência pálida-amarelada e olhos de quem não dormira a noite inteira. As pernas e os braços estavam moles e ele parecia ter perdido o controle sobre eles. O olhar tinha uma expressão vazia, de um modo fixo que se assemelhava a um cadáver.

- Alyssa! – Tompkins se voltou para a porta – vá até a sala do Longbottom e pegue uma erva energizante, da mais forte que tiver lá. Depois mande pra sala de poções e mande preparar uma poção com ela, com potência sete. E o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tompkins agora vendo Martin em companhia de Jeanie na ante-sala – ele não tem licença pra entrar aqui. Já pra fora, ou eu vou contar ao seu chefe onde você anda... Jeanie, leve-o... e você não devia estar de folga hoje?

Jeanie encarou-o de volta visivelmente sem jeito, mas não disse nada, cumprindo suas ordens e levando Martin embora.

- Eu sabia que você estava reagindo bem demais – murmurou Tompkins ajeitando Harry na cama – bem demais para ser verdade.

Sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama e respirou fundo. O diretor do St. Mungus já fora avisado e a imprensa seria notificada naquela tarde. Na tarde em que Harry parecia mais um cadáver respirando. Não ia ficar nervoso, porque ele era Gregory Tompkins, porque ele era um homem controlado, porque ele sempre conseguia resolver as coisas.

Alyssa pareceu demorar horas com a poção. Harry continuava deitado na cama, sem falar, piscar ou dar qualquer outro sinal de vida que não fosse a respiração. Finalmente, a assistente voltou, trazendo uma poção esverdeada dentro de um frasco.

- Obrigado, Alyssa – disse Tompkins pegando o frasco – agora traga-nos comida.

A moça fez que sim com a cabeça e desapareceu atrás da porta. O curandeiro então se inclinou sobre Harry e sem cerimônia alguma derramou a poção inteira na boca do paciente. Harry tossiu, cuspiu e engasgou, mas Tompkins não pareceu se importar. Pegou o frasco, colocou-o na mesinha e voltou para sua cadeira em silêncio.

- Você está tentando me matar – murmurou Harry depois de alguns minutos.

- Não estou não – falou Tompkins numa voz séria que não parecia nadinha com a dele – acredite nisso.

- O que era aquilo?

- Uma poção energizante de nível sete. O que significa que nem se você quiser conseguirá dormir...

- A última coisa que quero é dormir...

- Você assustou Alyssa – disse o curandeiro.

- Com essa aparência não é muito difícil – falou Harry amargo.

Tompkins olhou para o espelho na parede oposta e riu:

- Você se olhou nele?

- E não me vi – respondeu Harry examinando a mão direita – eu vi um fantasma.

- Ao menos significa que você consegue se levantar e que esse estado é temporário – e virou-se para Harry - e voluntário.

- Pra você tanto faz. Você é um cara bem-sucedido, deve ser famoso, é bonito, de cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Olhar-se no espelho deve ser quase inebriante pra você... – disse Harry, um tom dolorido em sua voz rouca.

- Deve ser – respondeu Tompkins sem expressão – mas reflexos não fazem grande diferença. Eu, como curandeiro, já vi gente desfigurada, de um jeito que você nem pode imaginar, e mesmo esses recebiam visitas daqueles que os amavam.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, mas Tompkins o cortou:

- Não é besteira. É a verdade, mas eu não vou exigir que você entenda isso agora. Pacientes são como crianças mimadas, só aprendem quando querem. E você precisa comer agora...

Foi como se tivesse executado um feitiço convocatório. Naquele instante, Alyssa entrou trazendo uma bandeja.

- Obrigado Alyssa.

A moça saiu, lançando um olhar nervoso a Harry.

- Prefere mingau ou torrada? – perguntou Tompkins numa voz tranqüila.

- Eu não quero comer – falou Harry olhando com desprezo para a comida.

- Ainda bem que não é você quem dá as ordens aqui, não é mesmo? Vamos ficar com o mingau – disse Tompkins pegando uma colher – você vai comer ou eu vou ter que alimentá-lo como um bebê?

Harry não disse nada, aliás, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Tompkins enfiara uma colher cheia de mingau em sua boca.

- Você precisa comer, então é melhor engolir isso logo – falou o curandeiro de modo prático – porque você tem visitas hoje.

- Eu não quero ver ninguém.

- Que pena. Mas como eu disse, não é você quem dá as ordens aqui.

. a . a . a .

Neville mandara um cartão, desejando melhoras e prometendo uma visita. Harry não se empolgou. A poção energizante tinha animado seu corpo, mas não sua mente. Tudo ainda parecia trágico demais, triste demais, melodramático demais. A perspectiva de que teria uma tarde cheia de visitas não o deixava mais feliz. Não queria ver gente, muito menos gente feliz e saudável. Queria ficar sozinho.

Mas isso obviamente não foi possível. O diretor do St. Mungus, um homem de cabelos compridos e barba, que parecia mais um integrante das Esquisitonas, fora visitá-lo. Fez um monte de perguntas inúteis como "Você está bem?", "Está doendo?" ou "Se sente confuso?". E Harry respondera a todas elas monossilabicamente. Ao menos o homem se dera por satisfeito.

Depois viera Tompkins acompanhado por uns dois ou três curandeiros (Harry não se dera ao trabalho de contá-los) que se limitaram a debater os métodos empregados durante o "tratamento". Harry agradeceu por não precisar falar com eles.

- Tem mais alguém que deseja falar com você – anunciou Tompkins à porta do quarto.

Harry gemeu na cama e a pessoa entrou. Imediatamente desejou estar dormindo. Não queria, não queria aquela visita. Preferia um hipogrifo cor-de-rosa dançando do que ela...

Era Gina, claro, quem mais haveria de ser? Era ela quem o via moribundo naquela cama, despenteado e com manchas de mingau na camisola. Não conseguiu encará-la durante muito tempo. Fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo.

Sentiu que ela se sentava em sua cama.

- Harry...

Ele voltou a encará-la, com aquela expressão de olhos vazios.

- Isso é injusto... é o que se paga por tentar ser um cara legal...

E esboçou um sorriso sarcástico horrível.

- Você não devia estar aqui – continuou ele – não devia estar vendo _isto_... – e apontou para si mesmo.

Gina parecia estar a mesma. Os cabelos ruivos caindo pelos ombros, o rosto coberto de sardas, o gosto por casacos da cor bege... Ah, Harry se lembrava bem. Se lembrava de seu rosto, de sua voz, do modo como ela pronunciava seu nome ou de seus olhos castanhos brilhando ao vê-lo. Lembrava-se de um monte de coisas estúpidas. Lembrava-se da torre da Grifinória olhando-os quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez, lembrava-se dos passeios por Hogwarts, das noites sem dormir em que pensava nela. Não precisava fazer esforço algum e já conseguia ouvi-la rir ou olhar com desprezo para os fofoqueiros de Hogwarts. E era como um sonho vê-la ali agora, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante da sua Gina de quinze anos...

- Eu... – Harry tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras desapareceram completamente quando tentou pronunciá-las.

Encarou Gina por leves instantes. A expressão dela era difícil de ler. Estaria feliz? Triste? Penalizada ou quem sabe até com raiva? Impossível de dizer. Ela se limitava a olhá-lo, quieta, respirando lentamente... parecendo se esquecer do tempo, do quarto em si, até mesmo que Harry estava ali...

A única coisa que Harry conseguia sentir era uma dor estranha, uma angústia quase desesperada com aquele silêncio. Por que ela não dizia nada? Por que não tentava confortá-lo como Rony e Hermione fizeram? Ou se mostrava assustada como Neville? Por que não mostrava um interesse clínico? Repulsa? Por que continuava olhando-o com aquele olhar indecifrável?

Gina sempre fora tão enérgica... sempre com algo na ponta da língua. Raciocínio rápido, facilidade de se adaptar a novas situações. E agora não conseguia expressar nada. Estava tudo tão _vazio_.

Inesperadamente, ela ergueu a mão. Primeiro tocou-lhe a mão de leve, quase como se tivesse medo de levar um choque elétrico. Depois mexeu em seus cabelos. Era como se quisesse provar a si mesma de que não estava vendo um fantasma. Acariciou-lhe a face, a pele fria e pálida. Harry fechou os olhos e Gina se limitou a fitá-lo mais uma vez.

Ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu soluços. Gina estava chorando. Harry nunca a vira chorar antes.

- Gina... – ele começou devagar – por favor não...

Iria dizer "Por favor não chore" mas não conseguiu completar a frase. Antes disso a ruiva já tinha saído correndo do quarto.

. a . a . a .

- Por que você fez isso comigo?

Foi berrando essas palavras que Gina aparatou na casa de seu irmão Rony.

- Mas o que é isso, afinal? Que gritaria é essa?

Rony entrou na sala, trazendo nas mãos um prato com restos de mingau de aveia e atrás dos calcanhares seu filho Stephen.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele franzindo a testa.

- Não quero falar com você – cortou Gina lançando um olhar de desprezo ao irmão – quero falar com a sua querida esposa.

- O quê? – Rony fez uma cara confusa para o tom hostil da irmã – o que está acontecendo Gina?

- Não é da sua conta. Meu assunto é com Hermione.

- Agora que tia Gina chegou, eu ainda preciso comer o mingau? – perguntou Stephen.

- Gina, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acho melhor você voltar quando estiver mais calma...

- Não. Vai ser agora.

- Eu não quero mingau! – falou Stephen fazendo uma cara emburrada. Rony ignorou.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Gina olhando em volta.

- Ela está lá em cima...

- Eu já estou aqui.

Hermione veio descendo as escadas lentamente por conta do peso extra.

- Mãe! – gritou Stephen assim que a viu – papai não quer me dar comida... eu estava pedindo a ele mingau agora mesmo...

- Rony, dê o mingau ao Stephen logo – pediu Hermione e Rony lançou um olhar indignado ao filho que deu uma risadinha marota.

- Que bom que você chegou – falou Gina numa voz fria – estava precisando falar com você... sobre o que você fez com a minha vida! – ela gritou as últimas palavras.

- Gina, o que é isso? Acho melhor você ir embora... – começou Rony, as orelhas começando a ficar vermelhas.

A ruiva já ia se virar e dar uma resposta ferina, mas Hermione foi mais rápida:

- Rony, leve Stephen lá pra cima e dê o mingau pra ele. Eu vou conversar com Gina.

- Mas... mas... – balbuciou Rony.

- _Agora_ Ronald.

Mesmo contrariado Rony não discutiu e levou o filho para o quarto, filho que parecia deliciado com a discussão é preciso dizer.

- Eu sabia que você acabaria vindo – disse Hermione se sentando na poltrona mais próxima.

- Não venha com essa – falou Gina rápida – você não sabe de tudo. Não sabe. Então não faça pose de quem sabe...

- Gina – começou Hermione num tom calmo – você deve estar confusa. Eu sei que deve estar. Todos nós estamos. Sei o que você está sentindo e compreendo a sua dor. Eu compreendo que...

- Você não compreende nada! – berrou Gina, o rosto vermelho – não me venha com essa historinha manjada de que você entende, que você compreende o que estou passando... você não tem noção do que está falando! Então não diga que tem! Não finja que tem! Só eu posso contar o que passei antes e o que estou passando agora...

- A situação é complicada, Gina – continuou Hermione inabalável – afinal, foram sete anos. O mundo mudou, _nós_ mudamos. Se é difícil para nos adaptarmos, imagine para Harry! Temos que estar unidos para ampará-lo e ajudá-lo!

- Agora você quer ajudá-lo, não é? Agora você quer acreditar que tudo está bem? Você é uma hipócrita, Hermione, uma mentirosa! – acusou a ruiva – você me disse que ele não ia acordar, me disse que ele não ia... me disse que ele dormiria para sempre. Você me disse que eu nunca mais poderia vê-lo! Que não havia chances! Você destruiu a minha vida!

- Não distorça as minhas palavras! – exclamou Hermione num tom duro – eu nunca disse que Harry não ia acordar...

- É claro que disse! Você me mostrou todas aquelas revistas trouxas, todos os livros que você pesquisou. E me disse que pacientes assim raramente se recuperam...

- Eu disse que as chances eram mínimas – continuou ela no mesmo tom seco – eu disse o que os livros diziam...

- Você me mandou esquecê-lo! – gritou Gina se controlando para não chutar a mesinha – você disse para não me apegar e...

- E seguir com a sua vida – completou Hermione agora se levantando da poltrona – sim, eu disse isso. E não me arrependo.

- Como não se arrepende? Será que ainda não percebeu a gravidade da minha situação ou será preciso que eu escreva isso em algum livro pra você?

Foi como um tapa na cara. Hermione imediatamente abandonou a pose controlada e falou quase no mesmo tom que a cunhada:

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse você definhar durante todo esse tempo? É claro que eu mandei você seguir com a sua vida, não se apegar a Harry. Porque as esperanças eram mínimas. E você sabia disso. Todos sabiam disso. Queria que eu tivesse te abandonado?

- Ninguém sabe o que eu passei – murmurou Gina, agora com lágrimas nos olhos – ver Harry daquele modo foi uma das maiores provações da minha vida. Eu o amava! Eu o amava com todo meu coração! E ele estava naquele estado... perdido. Eu não sabia como reagir e... e você me enganou! Você me contou _mentiras_! Quando é que você vai aprender que os livros não são tudo? Que os livros podem errar? Quando é que você vai acordar e viver... deixar o sangue que corre nas suas veias falar mais alto do que um monte de pergaminhos velhos? Porque você sempre foi assim, não foi? Sempre se fingiu de durona, se escondendo atrás dos livros para não encarar a vida e...

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – cortou Hermione agora visivelmente alterada – eu não sou um de seus irmãos, que deixam você falar o que bem quer sem receber uma resposta à altura! Eu não sou como Rony, Gina. Eu não sou mais uma garotinha de escola que vai chorar no banheiro à primeira ofensa! Não venha até a minha casa, onde está o meu filho, atirar esse tipo de coisa. Não é gritando com os outros e ferindo-os que você vai se livrar dos seus próprios problemas. Eu te ajudei. Quem é que sempre ouviu você falar do Harry? Quem é que sempre te deu conselhos? Quem é que estava do seu lado quando tudo aconteceu? Ah, você se esqueceu? Eu te disse a verdade, as chances de ele acordar eram mínimas. Se você continuasse vivendo daquele jeito teria definhado totalmente... eu abri seus olhos, você precisava viver!

- Eu o amava! – bradou Gina agora aos prantos.

- Não pense que você é a única que ama Harry por aqui – Hermione gritou também – todos nós amamos Harry. Todos nós ficamos ao lado dele. Você acha que foi a única que sofreu? Que foi a única que passou noites chorando por causa dele? Pois saiba que Harry foi meu melhor amigo durante sete anos seguidos. Nós estamos nessa desde os onze anos... já quase morremos um pelo outro. Como você acha que eu me senti quando ele sumiu naquele dia? Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu pudesse me sentir terrível? Pensando que o meu melhor amigo estaria morto! _Morto_! Harry foi a primeira pessoa que me estendeu uma mão de amizade e você sabe disso! Então não venha falar do seu sofrimento, pense no meu primeiro.

"Pense no de Rony! Você nunca parou para refletir na reação de Rony ao saber que seu melhor amigo talvez nunca mais visse a luz do dia? Como você acha que Rony reagiu? Ele se sente culpado até hoje por não ter impedido Harry de ir. Harry é como um irmão para Rony... você acha que Rony também não o ama? Eu estava com ele esse tempo todo. Era comigo que ele vinha chorar, soluçando como uma criança, implorando que Harry voltasse. Rony nunca se perdoou, ele vive assombrado até hoje! Já parou pra pensar nisso? Ou em Hagrid, em Lupin? Em todos os outros que assim como você amavam Harry, de diferente formas, mas não deixavam de amar?

- Você arruinou tudo! – gemeu Gina totalmente fora de controle – arruinou tudo! Arruinou qualquer chance, qualquer...

- Eu mandei você seguir a sua vida – falou Hermione agora se recompondo – eu não mandei você se casar com outro.

A ruiva deixou-se cair no tapete, chorando compulsivamente.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Rony apareceu na escada, todo sujo de mingau e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Já está tudo bem, Rony – disse Hermione lentamente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o ruivo indo até ela – você está grávida, Mione... não pode se envolver nessas coisas... e Gina, ela devia saber disso – e se virou para a irmã – Gina, o que você tem na cabeça, hein?

- Deixe-a – murmurou Hermione limpando os olhos – ela precisa ficar sozinha.

- Mamãe! – gritou Stephen do alto da escada.

- Desça aqui, Stevie.

O garotinho desceu e Hermione o abraçou com força. Como se quisesse se lembrar de que ainda havia um pedacinho de felicidade naquela sala.

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** Espero que vocês todos tenham tido um bom começo de ano. O meu foi bom também, meio atribulado, por isso não publiquei o capítulo antes. Finalmente o encontro H/G, não houve muita informação nele, eu sei, mas em breve vocês vão começar a descobrir como tudo realmente aconteceu. Beijos.

#pulcher: as cenas H/G como eu disse, estão por vir ainda. Esse foi só o primeiro encontro... Quanto ao final feliz, eu não garanto nada.

#Sukita: eis a atualização! Demorei um pouquinho nessa. Manda review dizendo se gostou...

#Lady Bunce: eu morro de pena do Harry também enquanto faço essa fic... é uma situação bem complicada mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

#Amanda Dumbledore: eu sempre atualizo no repente, Mandie. Hahahahahaha. Nada nunca é previsto pra mim. Esse é novinho, gostou dele? Depois me diz, principalmente da Gina. Beijos.

#Miaka-ELA: sim, vai ser difícil... imagino que vá ser mesmo.

#Nati Prongs: as pistas da fic estão por aí, é só catar! Mas daqui a pouco tudo começa a ficar as claras...

#SugarLily: Greg lembra Slughorn? Que comparação mais... inédita? Mas eu gostei. Quanto ao Voldemort eu me abstenho totalmente de comentários. Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic. Beijão!

#Nick Evans: aqui está. Gostou do capítulo?

#Claudia: amei sua review! Que coisa mais linda, Clau. Bem, eu gosto especialmente do Martin, não sei direito porque, mas o Tompkins me parece ser o tipo de médico que toda mulher deseja: bonito e divertido. Hahahahahaha. R/H Pride na veia! Os dois têm é que procriar mesmo! (vou fingir que não li a parte do "prefiro o Harry ao Ron") E ultimamente eu tenho empolgado no tamanho dos capítulos mesmo... beijos.

#Mah Potter: ah, muito obrigada. Beijos.

#Nina: a Jeanie? Nossa, nunca ninguém tinha comentado isso. Que legal! Ela é do tipo sem graça e esquisita. Até que ponto? Eu não sei... E eu acho que Harry, Ron e Hermione só funcionam bem juntos mesmo... um tem o que falta nos outros dois...

#Mellie Erdmann: eu fiquei feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos.

#Luisa Weasley: esse demorou um pouquinho, né? Mas veio. E vou tentar não demorar muito com os outros. Estou com a história toda na cabeça e vou escrever o mais rápido que puder. Beijos.

#Tathi Weasley: aha, você leu a fic! Consegui te convencer! Continua mandando reviews, viu? Eu adoro! Beijão.

#AnnaMel: dá pra acreditar que eu to escrevendo H/G? Oh vida hein... sim, existem pouquíssimas boas fics H/G em português e espero que essa esteja boa. Beijos.


	5. Luzes Piscando

**Capítulo Cinco – Luzes Piscando**

__

_Não importa onde se esteja, procuramos sempre o início, e o início está lá de novo, um recomeço que foi sempre a ruína da luz do sol._

_Quanto tempo vai demorar para vermos de novo a luz do sol?_

A Torre Negra Vol.1: O Pistoleiro – Stephen King

Ele estava atrasado.

Alyssa suspirou e deixou-se cair na poltrona da sala. Vestia sua melhor roupa e não podia esconder seu desapontamento. Durante todo o dia se arrumara, aguardando ansiosamente que Ray batesse a campainha ou que aparecesse por entre as chamas da lareira. Quarenta minutos de atraso era muito. O espetáculo já teria começado. Ele não viria.

Um pensamento amargo lhe atravessou. Ray. Ele era bom demais para ela. Era bonito, rico, popular... por que haveria de se prender a alguém como ela? Tinha sorte, muita sorte, porque ele a visitava de vez em quando e a chamava para sair. Não podia perder isso. Era compreensível que Ray não viesse.

Levantou-se da poltrona e foi até a pequena cozinha preparar um chá. Pôs a panela com água no fogo e com um aceno de varinha transformou o líquido em chá forte, com essência de hortelã. Era boa em feitiços, desde os tempos de escola. Mas a habilidade em feitiços não faria Ray chegar mais depressa. _Aliás, não serve de nada_ – pensou amargurada.

Voltou para a sala de estar, onde tomou a bebida calmamente. Tirou o casaco grosso que vestia, não precisaria dele passando a noite sozinha em casa. Não restava nada a fazer. Já tinha adiantado o trabalho durante a noite anterior. Tompkins se daria por satisfeito.

Pegou uma revista na mesinha e abriu-a ao acaso. Nada que a interessava. O relógio fazia tic tac e volta e meia imagens do St. Mungus lhe vinham à cabeça mas eram completamente afastadas com a memória de Ray. "_Ele deve estar ocupado. Coisas mais importantes que eu. Tenho sorte por ter um emprego bom e por Ray me chamar para sair algumas vezes."_

O chá tinha acabado. A revista não era interessante. Não havia trabalho. Só titaquear do relógio. Mais meia hora. A casa era um silêncio medonho. Resolveu que era melhor ir dormir. Uma boa noite de sono seria capaz de apagar tudo?

Nunca gostara de emoções fortes. Não tinha grandes ambições na vida. Tudo estava bem. E Ray, bem, acabaria se acostumando com sua ausência. Subiu para o quarto e vestiu sua camisola de linho branco, arrumou os cobertores, cerrou as cortinas e se deitou.

Não conseguiu dormir.

Alguma coisa insistia em sua mente, um mal estar estranho, um pesar. Ela não sabia direito o que era. Olhou para a janela de cortinas cerradas e várias coisas lhe vieram à mente. Sua mãe, Ray, Gregory Tompkins, Jeanie, Harry Potter...

Assim que conseguira entrar para o St. Mungus, ficara sabendo da ala especial. Para ela que não gostava de pacientes falando o tempo todo, gente adormecida em estado permanente era o emprego ideal. Nunca imaginara que fosse passar por todas aquelas coisas. A imagem de Harry Potter estirado naquela cama de olhos arregalados insistia a lhe voltar à mente antes de dormir.

Se virou para o outro lado. A sensação estranha não ia embora. Tentou afastar as lembranças ruins da cabeça, mas não conseguiu. A situação chegou a seu ápice quando pensou ter ouvido alguém se movendo no andar de baixo. Saltou da cama, pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e se dirigiu às escadas.

Não havia nada na sala, muito menos na cozinha. Estava nervosa porque Ray não tinha vindo, era isso. O trabalho também estava sendo estressante. Pediria transferência na manhã seguinte, assim conseguiria se livrar de toda aquela gente esquisita da ala especial.

- Alyssa.

Ela soltou um berro que ecoou a casa inteira. Sem pensar direito, tapou os olhos e brandiu a varinha para frente.

- Sou eu, tolinha.

Alyssa abriu uma brecha entre os dedos e respirou aliviada. Parado diante dela estava Ray Dotcher.

- Como entrou aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz ofegando.

- Aparatei no jardim e pulei a janela da cozinha – explicou ele de modo prático – estava aberta.

- Eu – balbuciou Alyssa não podendo esconder um sorriso – pensei que não viria mais.

- Não deu – falou Ray dando os ombros – o teatro já era. Tem alguma coisa para comer?

- Tenho, tenho, é claro – disse ela indo para a cozinha – eu posso preparar alguma coisa.

- Pode ser.

Ray Dotcher era um sujeito de boa aparência. Alto, forte, cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes. Seu modo de falar era displicente e seu jeito, despojado. Suas vestes eram finas e seus sapatos pareciam refletir as luzes do teto.

- Aqui está – falou Alyssa numa voz fraca – espero que goste.

Ray deu uma boa olhada nos bolinhos e achou que não faria mal se os comesse.

- Pensei que não viria mais. Eu esperei um bom tempo, mas resolvi ir dormir. Se soubesse que passaria depois, não estaria de camisola.

O invasor continuo comendo os bolinhos, talvez nem tivesse ouvido Alyssa.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ela incerta.

- Algo para ler. Sei lá, o _Profeta_. Você não faz o tipo que guarda coisas realmente interessantes em casa.

Alyssa deixou a cozinha e voltou segundos depois trazendo a revista que lera pouco antes.

- Não vi nada que me despertasse interesse – declarou assim que Ray a pegou.

- Deve haver algo, tolinha.

Ele se deteu numa pequena matéria sobre motos voadoras e leu alguma coisa sobre a situação ministerial, mas logo perdeu o interesse. Deu uma olhada na declaração Miss Mundo Bruxo do ano mas seu olhar se deteve mesmo na reportagem principal: HARRY POTTER – O MITO MAIS VIVO DO QUE NUNCA.

- Você trabalha no St. Mungus não é?

Alyssa, aparentemente surpresa com o súbito interesse de Ray, respondeu:

- Sim, trabalho.

- E você já viu o Harry Potter por lá?

- Eu trabalho na ala onde ele estava adormecido – respondeu ela numa voz ansiosa.

- Ele acordou mesmo? – perguntou Ray curioso.

- É o que diz a revista, não é?

- Você o viu?

- Sim. Eu sou assistente de Gregory Tompkins, o curandeiro chefe.

Ray abriu um sorriso torto:

- Então você não é tão tolinha quanto pensei que fosse. Vamos, me conte sobre o que viu lá. Deve passar muita coisa interessante naquele quarto de hospital...

- Escute Ray, eu não posso comentar abertamente. É uma ala restrita – falou Alyssa quase num murmúrio.

- Ora vamos, que tem de mal me contar um pouco? – ele sorriu e piscou para ela.

Alyssa ruborizou imediatamente.

- Ok, acho que não farei mal se disser alguma coisa – disse rindo sem graça – bem, Tompkins é o curandeiro-chefe, responsável pelo restabelecimento do Sr. Potter. Eu sou sua assistente, juntamente com Jeanie Lovat. Nós duas nos revezamos no serviço e nos plantões à noite. Não é um trabalho realmente importante, é limpar e tomar conta do Sr. Potter. Evitar que pessoas sem credenciais entrem.

- E por que alguém iria querer entrar lá?

- O Sr. Tompkins teme coisas sinistras...

- Sinistras?

- Fãs... enlouquecidos do Sr. Potter... – falou Alyssa numa voz apressada.

- Fãs enlouquecidos? Coisas sinistras? – repetiu Ray sem se convencer – o que tem lá que é tão guardado? A matéria diz que Tompkins fez revista nos repórteres!

- É que... é que... – Alyssa respirou fundo. Era Ray... que mal haveria? – o corpo de... o corpo adormecido de Você-sabe-quem está lá.

- De quem? – perguntou Ray sem entender.

- Você-sabe-quem. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Ray franziu a sobrancelha.

- O Lord das Trevas.

- Mas do que é que voc...?

- Lord Voldemort, o famoso bruxo das Trevas.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, sim. Claro – falou Ray batendo na própria testa e rindo alto – e o que tem? Ele não está morto?

- Adormecido – disse Alyssa, visivelmente incomodada por ter que tocar no assunto. Se lembrava bem de Voldemort, era apenas uma garota na época, mas os Comensais da Morte haviam ameaçado seus pais. O pavor não desaparecera com o tempo – assim como o Sr. Potter estava. É claro que o quarto dele está fortemente enfeitiçado. Muitos feitiços foram lançados por Minerva McGonagall. Diretora de Hogwarts – ela acrescentou quando Ray pareceu não ter ligado o nome à pessoa – pouquíssimas pessoas podem entrar naquele quarto. E mesmo assim, ninguém entra sozinho. É um lugar pestilento.

- Então vocês ficam vigiando a porta com medo do Lord acordar? – Ray parecia achar que era tudo uma grande piada.

- Tompkins tem medo de antigos seguidores... eu não sei bem. Ele diz para sempre nos mantermos afastados do lugar...

- Tolice. Tudo bobagem.

Alyssa não disse nada. Estava arrependida de ter contado tudo a Ray. Não pelo pouco caso dele, mas porque agora a noite estaria perdida, o assunto lhe gelara os ossos, e ele devia estar julgando-a uma grande idiota.

- Sabe, você não devia acreditar em tudo que dizem...

. a . a . a .

- Olha só quem veio ver você, Harry!

Uma radiante Hermione adentrou a porta do quarto, trazendo pela mão um garotinho de cabelos castanho-claro, sardento e de faiscantes olhos azuis. Não precisava ser gênio para deduzir quem devia ser. O garoto lembrava Rony de um modo quase assustador.

Harry, que estava sentado na cama, abriu um sorriso. O garoto se escondeu atrás de Hermione mas Rony, que acabara de entrar no quarto, o empurrou para frente.

- Jeanie está tendo um ataque logo ali atrás! Diz que não pode mais fazer o que tem que fazer com tanta gente entrando no seu quarto a todo momento...

- Jeanie? – Hermione fez cara azeda – ela anda sempre de cara emburrada.

- Olha só quem fala – resmungou Rony rindo.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Já cumprimentou seu padrinho, Stevie? – encorajou Rony.

Stephen pareceu um tanto desconfiado, deu uma boa olhada em Harry e não mexeu um músculo.

- Stevie! – fez Rony dando tapinhas nada discretos nas costas do filho.

- Ele não está reconhecendo o Harry aí do Harry das fotos, a diferença é gritante.

Rony fez uma cara esquisita e Hermione soltou um muxoxo para a pessoa que acabara de adentrar o quarto.

- Está todo mundo aí?

Outra voz perguntou e Harry sentiu um solavanco no estômago. O quarto e as pessoas nele, a discussão de Hermione e Rony com a pessoa que chegara, os choramingos do afilhado que não conhecia... nada disso importava, porque Gina estava parada à porta.

- Olá Harry – ela falou sorrindo.

- Oi – ele acenou meio desajeitado.

- As coisas estão agitadas por aqui, não estão?

- Eu me acostumo.

- Mas você pode ao menos ser mais discreta? – a voz de Hermione soou mais alta e o quarto inteiro mergulhou em silêncio.

- Se você quer fingir que Harry ainda aparenta ser o que era, a é ilusão sua.

Harry ergueu os olhos para ver quem tinha se atrevido a dizer o que ninguém queria comentar perto dele. Seu olhar imediatamente encontrou o dono da voz, apesar de já saber quem era. Aquele jeito de dizer verdades sem aviso prévio só pertencia a uma pessoa que Harry conhecia, Luna Lovegood.

- Olá Harry, como tem passado?

Era sem sombra de dúvida, a Loony de Hogwarts. Os cabelos loiros compridos e mal cortados caíam pelos ombros daquele jeito lanzudo e desajeitado. Os olhos brilhantes, sempre num ar sonhador, pareciam ganhar destaque com o grande número de pedras azuis que usava num colar. O vestido era cor de pergaminho, mas os sapatos eram verde-folha e a bolsa, turquesa com estampas amarelas em forma de estrelas. Sete anos aparentemente não foram suficientes para Luna mudar o guarda-roupa.

- Você veio – disse Harry, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Lupin disse que viria também, mas ele parece entretido demais na França para fazer qualquer coisa – murmurou ela admirando as cortinas.

- Como vai Lupin? – perguntou Harry.

- Muito bem casado – respondeu Gina, rindo.

- E o que ele faz na França?

- Aproveitando a vida de casado – disse Rony num sorriso maroto.

- Depois de anos de enrolação e desculpa, Tonks finalmente domou o lobo – disse Gina.

- E Hagrid disse que assim que você sair do hospital, ele vem vê-lo pessoalmente. Disse que sente muito por não poder vir te ver – anunciou Hermione – McGonagall também mandou lembranças de Hogwarts.

- _Ela_ eu duvido que tenha se casado – exclamou Harry e todos riram – mas com essa exceção, todo mundo parece ter se casado enquanto estive dormindo!

E de repente, todos pareciam apreensivos e atentos. Gina corou violentamente, Rony começou a tossir e até mesmo Luna, que estivera ocupada demais analisando um cálice, arregalou os olhos e ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry percebendo o desconforto geral – o que há de errado em...?

- Desculpem. Eu só pude vir agora.

Harry pôde jurar que Hermione dera um viva de alegria ao ver Neville entrar no quarto.

- Harry, como vai?

- Estou me recuperando bem, Neville – respondeu – com a ajuda das plantas que você cultiva, é claro.

Neville ruborizou mas pareceu satisfeito com o súbito reconhecimento.

- Você é meu padrinho mesmo?

Harry levou um susto ao ver o afilhado ao lado de sua cama.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Eu tenho o mesmo nome que você – acrescentou.

- Seu pai me contou.

- Meu pai me contou que vocês estudaram em Hogwarts. Ele me contou todas as aventuras – Hermione lançou um olhar horrorizado ao marido – mas você não se parece com as fotos.

- Não, eu não me pareço mais com as fotos – concordou Harry sorrindo um pouco – mas escute, seu pai se parece com as fotos velhas?

- Não – falou Stephen pensativo – ele está de cabelo comprido e velho agora...

- Hey! – protestou Rony.

- Pois então – disse Harry rindo – é a mesma coisa.

- Você sabe jogar quadribol?

- Eu sei.

- Meu pai me ensinou a voar... ele me deixou voar _sozinho_ numa vassoura!

- Rony! – berrou Hermione, que deixara toda a comoção anterior de lado – você deixou Stephen voar _sozinho_ numa vassoura? O que você tem na cabeça, hein? Ele podia ter caído, ele podia ter morrido! Que espécie de pai responsável você é?

- Hermione, não começa – defendeu-se Rony – eu só estava ensinando o garoto a voar. Todo pai faz isso.

- Mas não com um garotinho de quatro anos!

- Eles continuam maçantes do mesmo modo – declarou Luna sem visível interesse.

. a . a . a .

**HARRY POTTER – O MITO MAIS VIVO DO QUE NUNCA**

_Michael Lamarca (Profeta Vespertino), Mideledère Skeeter (Profeta Diário) e Luna Lovegood (O Pasquim) escrevem, em primeira mão, sobre o recente e não menos misterioso, despertar de Harry Potter._

_A vida de Harry James Potter (25) sempre foi um grande mistério. Desde a trágica morte de seus pais, o jovem Potter vem lutando contra ameaças e fama, recebendo críticas e elogios, mas seu maior desafio foi vencer um sono adormecido, que durou sete anos._

_Sob os cuidados do talentoso e inovador curandeiro Gregory Loui Tompkins (30), Potter veio se recuperando ao longo do tempo e na manhã do dia 24 de outubro abriu os olhos mais uma vez para o mundo. Os desafios enfrentados por Tompkins e por Potter são contados nessa matéria. _"Eu quis escolher profissionais capacitados, que já tivessem tido contado com o histórico de Harry antes disso. Fiquei feliz com o resultado" – _conta Tompkins._

Harry riu ao ler a linha. Se lembrava bem do aviso de Tompkins aos repórteres, assim que eles adentraram o quarto:

"- Agora, como já havia dito antes, se algum de vocês tentar fazer uma pergunta não-autorizada eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que nunca mais segurem uma pena em suas vidas, estão me entendendo?"

Óbvio que ficara contente com o resultado.

Harry continuou lendo a matéria:

_Michael R. Lamarca (59), escreveu uma biografia de Potter. O best-seller _Sobrevivi, vivi e venci. _Lamarca diz que agora pretende continuar seu trabalho na obra _Quando dormi.

Harry tirou os olhos da revista e fez força para não rir. Fez uma anotação mental para perguntar a Rony sobre essa mais tarde.

_Mideledère E. Skeeter (31), colunista do _Profeta Diário _foi escolhida por conta de sua popularidade e de seu parentesco distante (prima em quarto grau) com Rita Skeeter. _"Me sinto orgulhosa por adotar o sobrenome dela" – _declara._

_Luna L. Lovegood (24), herdeira e editora-chefe da controversa revista _O Pasquim_, foi indicada por ter sido colega de Potter na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. _"Ele sempre foi legal comigo – _conta Lovegood _– uma vez me chamou para ir a uma festa como amiga".

A matéria em si não dizia muita coisa. Tompkins censurara tudo e impedira que os repórteres fizessem qualquer pergunta mais pitoresca. A única foto divulgada, era de Harry na cama, rodeado pela equipe. O curandeiro havia proibido Harry de responder qualquer pergunta, dando ele mesmo respostas prontas. Muitas vezes, Harry desejou poder abrir a boca e contar exatamente o que vira e vivera na escuridão, mas Tompkins aparentemente achava inadequado. O ponto alto de toda aquela falta de informação disfarçada, eram as perguntas de Luna, sobre se era verdade que Tompkins usara mandragonegena (aparentemente uma forma raríssima de mandrágora, duzentas vezes mais potente, encontrada somente em alguma região esquecida e remota do Ártico) ou se ele era membro de uma seita secreta dos curandeiros que tinham como objetivo tomar de assalto o Ministério da Magia disseminando o vírus da gripe de dragão...

_A vida de Harry Potter parece ser desvendada aos poucos, os segredos sendo revelados e a verdade se acendendo. Esse rapaz notável, merece toda a comoção e olhar da comunidade bruxa. Sua vida a partir de agora será acompanhada por todos._

_Agora, só nos resta saber se ele irá apoiar a candidatura de Draco Abraxas Malfoy (25), seu antigo colega de escola, ao cargo de Ministro da Magia._

. a . a . a .

- Como assim Draco Malfoy é candidato a ministro? – perguntou Harry enojado assim que se encontrou a sós com Rony e Hermione – como podem deixar que alguém como ele esteja solto e ainda por cima cobiçando o cargo mais alto do Ministério?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Rony visivelmente irritado com o assunto.

- Harry, o que você tem que entender é que muita coisa mudou – começou Hermione lentamente.

- Estou vendo! – gritou Harry indignado – estão deixando um Comensal da Morte ser o Ministro da Magia!

- Comensais da Morte não existem mais – declarou Rony.

- Ah, não?

- Estão presos ou mortos.

- Bem, então alguém avise Malfoy disso. Porque ele não parece estar sabendo, já que anda se candidatando a cargos públicos.

- Ele nunca foi dado como Comensal da Morte, Harry – informou Hermione.

- Ele tem a marca negra no braço! Ele tentou matar Dumbledore! Ele fugiu com Snape, matou trouxas... vocês se lembram de tudo isso, não é? Ou sete anos apagaram a memória dos dois?

- Nossa memória continua a mesma – cortou Hermione demonstrando uma leve irritação – ele teve um julgamento. Você não viu quando ele foi pego. Tinha fugido para o interior do país depois de... bem, você sabe. Ficou preso uns meses. A maioria ficou presa sem julgamento já que o Ministério inteiro estava parado por sua causa. Depois que eles reformularam tudo, começaram os julgamentos. Foi uma época incrivelmente cansativa. Eu e Rony tivemos de depor no julgamento de Malfoy.

- E? – perguntou Harry.

- E ele foi solto, o bastardo.

- Rony!

- Hermione, você sabe o que eu penso sobre o assunto...

- Ele foi solto? – Harry estava horrorizado – sem mais nem menos?

- Não foi assim – falou Hermione lançando um olhar de censura ao marido – Malfoy alegou que cometeu seus piores crimes quando ainda era de menor, que sofreu ameaças de Voldemort e seus seguidores.

- Ele não lembrou que era de menor quando tentou matar Dumbledore!

- O julgamento dele durou semanas – continuou Hermione – no fim os crimes que ele cometeu antes de dezessete anos não foram levados em conta, e como a morte de Dumbledore aconteceu um mês antes disso, não foi a direito.

- Mas e aqueles trouxas que ele matou?

- Draco disse que não foi ele, que foi Snape. Que ele estava na cola de Snape, fugindo. E nunca foi provado o contrário. Ele pegou pena, claro, por arrombamento e invasão.

- Por arrombamento e invasão? – berrou Harry lívido – depois de tudo que ele fez?

- Harry, Malfoy não estava em juízo perfeito. A família dele estava sendo ameaçada pelos Comensais da Morte. O pai dele estava em Azkaban. Ele não tinha para onde correr, você mesmo disse que na noite em que ele tentou matar Dumbledore, Malfoy disse isso. E depois toda aquela história de fuga com Snape...

- Mas ele fez uma escolha, Hermione!

- E pagou por isso! A mãe dele, Narcisa Malfoy, foi assassinada pelos Comensais da Morte quando ele foi a julgamento e entregou o jogo.

Um silencio estranho encheu o quarto.

- Mas você não disse que os Comensais estavam presos ou mortos?

- Naquela época alguns ainda estavam soltos, querendo vingança. Draco ajudou a pegar alguns deles, deu informações valiosas sobre o esquema dos Comensais. Foi Lestrange quem matou a mãe dele.

- Bellatrix? – exclamou Harry horrorizado.

- Não, ela estava presa. Foi o cunhado dela, Rasbatan. Morreu logo depois.

- E o pai dele?

- Só soube da morte da mulher alguns meses depois. E parou de comer.

Mais silêncio. Harry achou que aquele era um dos momentos mais desconfortáveis de sua vida.

- Depois de cumprir a sentença, ele saiu do país. Fez algo que jamais imaginamos possível: ele vendeu Witshire.

- Estava fugindo – resmungou Rony desgostoso.

- E foi para onde? – perguntou Harry.

- Para Alemanha. Acabou ingressando na política, ficou uns quatro anos por lá. Ficou famoso. Voltou para a Inglaterra e virou chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- As pessoas se esquecem fácil, Harry – prosseguiu Hermione – Malfoy sempre teve grande aceitação popular e bons contatos. E até onde eu sei, não houve qualquer indício de que ele tenha voltado a praticar Artes das Trevas.

Rony soltou um palavrão, mas Hermione fingiu não ouvir.

- Não estou dizendo que Malfoy é uma ótima pessoa. Não estou dizendo que ele se regenerou completamente e agora é um santo. Não estou pedindo para que você o apóie. Mas ele pagou caro pelo que fez.

Harry não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Não fazia o menor sentido. Draco Malfoy, político de grande aceitação popular?

- Só existe uma coisa que me faz gostar de ter Malfoy de volta para a Inglaterra – falou Rony rindo.

- E o que é? – perguntou Harry.

- Witshire.

- Como?

- Ah, é que você não conhece a _Mansão do Terror_. Sabe como é, o parque de diversões de Fred e Jorge.

. a . a . a .

- Eu estava indo trabalhar e resolvi passar aqui.

Harry olhou para a porta do quarto e sentiu um arrombo quando viu quem era. Sorriu de um modo torto e encabulado, ela não pareceu reparar muito.

- Você parece bem melhor.

E parecia mesmo. Agora estava sentado, os cabelos penteados (até onde era possível) e pela primeira vez vestira roupas de verdade, e não aquela camisola sem graça aberta atrás. Tompkins dissera que lhe daria um ar melhor.

- Como você está?

Não era exatamente a pergunta que gostaria de fazer. Havia outras imensamente mais interessantes, mas tentou se controlar. Não queria que Gina fugisse de novo.

- Eu estou bem – ela falou numa voz firme.

- Imaginei que sim.

A conversa morreu e um silêncio desagradável encheu o quarto. Gina parada na porta e Harry sentado na cama. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum gesto.

- Onde você trabalha? – perguntou Harry tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- No Beco Diagonal – ela respondeu rápido – com Fred e Jorge.

Harry fez um sinal de assentimento e mais uma vez, silêncio. Começou a se mexer na cama de modo desconfortável, Gina, percebendo isso, disse:

- Eu quero que saiba que pensei em você durante todo esse tempo.

- Eu teria pensado também, se não tivesse ficado inconsciente durante sete anos – falou Harry com dificuldade. Um pedaço de gelo exageradamente grande parecia estar entalando sua garganta.

Gina baixou os olhos por um instante, mas quando os ergueu depois, Harry viu que ela estava sorrindo de leve.

- E aí, vai apoiar a candidatura de Draco Malfoy?

- Sem a menor chance – respondeu Harry rindo.

- Nem com a promessa dele de aumentar o salário dos aurores?

- Nem se ele distribuísse galeões e balinhas.

- Algumas coisas mudaram, Harry.

- Outras não – falou Harry sério.

Gina desviou o olhar.

- Harry, eu queria que soubesse...

- Não, você não quer que eu saiba nada – disse ele numa expressão indefinida.

- Isso não é verdade – ela rebateu olhando-o firme.

- Então por que você fugiu?

A ruiva fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida quando Tompkins entrou no quarto, bandeja de comida na mão. Harry fez uma careta.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, você ainda vai tomar a sopa – exclamou o curandeiro rindo alto – eu mesmo fiz questão de trazer. Bem, na verdade, Jeanie desapareceu, mas... ah, Gina!

- Eu já estava de saída – ela disse rápida – e trate de alimenta-lo bem.

- Eu já disse que não adianta fazer careta, Harry.

- Nos vemos depois então – falou a ruiva indo embora – volto em breve, Harry.

Harry baixou os olhos e encarou a sopa de ervilhas no colo. Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo. Não sabia se se sentia feliz ou triste ao ver Gina. Sempre que alguém mencionava o nome dela seu estômago parecia deslocar de modo desagradável. Ao mesmo tempo que ansiava em vê-la, embora pensasse constantemente nela, um medo insano de sua presença tomava conta dele. Rony falara da irmã umas poucas vezes, mas acabou percebendo que Harry nunca ficava a vontade com esse assunto. Não tinha coragem de perguntar ao amigo porquê, da mesma forma que Harry não contava a Rony seu desconforto. Resolvera não perguntar nada. Não queria respostas. Acusara Gina de querer esconder coisas dele. No fundo, ele queria que ficasse escondido mesmo.

- Reflexivo hoje? – perguntou Tompkins num sorriso.

Harry riu de modo engasgado enquanto brincava de desenhar círculos na superfície da sopa.

- Os dias têm sido agitados – continuou o curandeiro puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado da cama de Harry – muita gente entrando e saindo desse hospital. Confesso que não gosto disso. Durante anos me esforcei pra fazer dessa ala um lugar seguro, de segurança máxima. Já cansei de dizer a Aubrey para dobrar a segurança... mas ele prefere acreditar que sou um curandeiro superstar paranóico... E você não está ouvindo uma palavra do que estou dizendo.

- Me desculpe – falou Harry sem graça – é que estava pensando...

- Imagino o número de perguntas que devem estar passando pela sua cabeça. Um mundo inteiramente novo, novas situações, novas pessoas... e segredos esperando a hora certa para serem declarados.

- Às vezes isso me parece um sonho – disse Harry encarando o curandeiro – estou isolado neste quarto de hospital, não sei direito como vim parar aqui... não sei como está o mundo lá fora... não sei se quero saber o que está constantemente na minha mente...

- Tudo será revelado, Harry. Na hora certa. É melhor se preparar. Quando menos se espera, as luzes se acendem.

- Eu sei.

- Você é um cara de sorte – Harry arregalou os olhos perante ao comentário – não, me escute, é verdade. Sei que teve uma vida difícil e não muito comum, mas você tem uma coisa que raríssimas pessoas possuem. Não houve sequer um dia, um dia só, que alguém não viesse aqui saber notícias suas. Fosse pessoalmente ou via coruja. Dentro daquele armário – ele apontou para a parede logo atrás dele – existe uma caixa com todos os presentes que você recebeu. E não foram poucos. Aniversários, Natais... são as provas materiais de todo amor que você recebeu. Dos amigos que você cultivou, das pessoas que você conquistou.

- Rony e Hermione, eles...

- Oh, não foram só Rony e Hermione! – exclamou Tompkins – foram todos. Todas as pessoas que você nem conhece, mas que devem suas vidas a você. Agradeça os amigos que tem.

- Nunca me esqueço de fazer isso – falou Harry um tanto dramático – se não fossem eles, estaria morto aos onze anos.

Tompkins abriu um sorriso grande.

- Estou indo para minha sala, se precisar, é só tocar a sineta. Vou ver se encontro Jeanie para lhe fazer companhia...

A perspectiva de terminar a sopa de ervilhas juntamente com a estranha garota não animou Harry.

- Não, não precisa, eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Você é quem sabe – falou Tompkins se levantando e caminhando em direção a porta.

- Espere! – chamou Harry um tanto nervoso – Gregory... me diga... eu preciso saber... Gina... ela, ela vinha me visitar com freqüência?

O curandeiro suspirou e disse:

- Quase todos os dias.

Harry não pôde esconder um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela me pareceu assustada... fugiu da primeira vez que me viu.

- Ela está confusa, eu imagino. Todos estão.

- Talvez as coisas tenham mudado mas... eu penso nela. Imagino como teria sido tudo se ainda fosse 1998.

- Tenho certeza de que ela pensa nisso também.

- Ela é uma garota incrível.

- Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer – falou Tompkins dando um aceno e deixando o quarto.

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! Finalmente atualizei essa fic. Céus, eu tive um bloqueio do tamanho do Expresso de Hogwarts com esse capítulo. Eu peço mil desculpas a vocês que sempre lêem e comentam, eu realmente gostaria de mandar na minha inspiração. Mas não se preocupem, não pretendo desistir da história. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e agora a história ta começando a pegar fogo de verdade. No próximo capítulo eu vou contar um pouco mais sobre a Gina, sobre o Draco, sobre o Stevie (adoro ele!) e vem o suspense. Voldemort? Será? Será? –risos- Agradeço a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo quatro, não deu pra agradecer um a um agora, mas eu me recordo de todos vocês! Em especial vai pra Amanda Dumbledore, que me ajudou a "ressucitar" a fic e à Ily, que mesmo longe está sempre por perto! Mil beijos a todos vocês.


	6. Todos os Pesadelos

Capítulo Seis – Todos os Pesadelos "So long not goodnight" 

Helena – My Chemical Romance

- Está com medo?

Uma voz soou no escuro. Harry se virou para ver quem falara, mas não conseguiu enxergar. Estava perdido no vazio e nada parecia sequer existir.

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou alto.

Ninguém respondeu.

Desconfiou que finalmente chegara à loucura. Podia fazer dias, semanas, até mesmo décadas que estava perdido ali. Não fazia diferença. Que tipo de feitiço era aquele? Que tipo de vida era aquela, que condenava aqueles que faziam o bem ao escuro da ignorância? Que destino era aquele que levava à solidão?

E mais uma vez pensou naqueles que deixara para trás. Rony, Hermione, Gina, Lupin, Hagrid... Um dia poderia vê-los de novo? Será que havia um jeito de escapar do vazio perpétuo e rever seus amigos queridos? Queria poder abraça-los mais uma vez, queria dizer o quanto os amava...

- Mas que pensamento mais nobre! – falou uma voz zombeteira.

- Quem está aí? – Harry berrou, mesmo sabendo que nada se manifestava ali.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperto. Por que não segue o som?

- Não existe som aqui.

- Mas que sagaz!

Harry ficou calado. Se não existia som, se não existia tempo nem espaço, então como é que podia ouvir uma voz? Se a sua própria não ouvia mais? Como podia ouvir uma coisa que não era seu próprio pensamento?

- Sempre soube que você não era esperto, Harry. É obtuso demais para notar qualquer sutileza.

- Mas o quê...?

- Por que está se dando ao trabalho de falar? Sei tudo que se passa na sua mente.

- Porque... – Harry deixou a sentença morrer nos lábios. Pensamento... sua mente... e se o que estivesse ouvindo fosse outro pensamento? O pensamento da única pessoa que havia lhe feito companhia antes de parar ali...

- Bom, bom. Você está progredindo... Quem sabe mais uma eternidade e não descobre a resposta?

- Voldemort – murmurou Harry horrorizado.

- Sempre compartilhamos muitas coisas, não é mesmo?

- O que está fazendo aqui? Que lugar é esse? O que faz nos meus pensamentos?

- Seria esse o Mundo das Idéias? – a voz-pensamento de Voldemort era irônica – acho que não. Se fosse seria um pouquinho mais iluminado... – como Harry não rebateu, ele prosseguiu – chame de Limbo, de nada, de tudo, de universo, de qualquer coisa.

- Estamos presos? Dividindo pensamentos?

- Isso assusta você?

- Me enoja.

E novamente tudo pareceu ser silêncio absoluto.

. a . a . a .

Era a primeira vez que Harry dormia.

Acordou de madrugada no escuro quarto do St. Mungus e imediatamente acendeu a vela ao lado. Não suportava a escuridão. Não mais.

O sono não lhe trazia nenhum benefício. Quando mergulhava no vazio só lhe vinham lembranças aterrorizantes, lembranças de sete anos de confinamento dentro da própria mente. Dividira tudo com Voldemort. Algumas vezes os pensamentos dele afloravam, outras não. Com o tempo aprendera a esconder, mas, quando nada parecia mais ter sentido, Voldemort ria dele. Ria loucamente.

Era o estado pior que a morte. Era estar além de tudo e não estar acima de nada.

Passou a mão em frente ao rosto, como se o gesto pudesse espantar as memórias e reflexões ruins. Um novo mundo se estendia à sua frente e tinha de enfrentá-lo. Não podia mais se prender ao passado, a velhas esperanças. Não podia mais tentar se esconder das respostas de perguntas invitáveis. Tinha de seguir em frente. Aquele quarto não o isolaria do mundo para sempre.

Tinha feito planos para o futuro, mesmo consciente de que era um homem condenado. Sonhava, um sonho distante, quase utópico, em se tornar um auror e reconstruir a casa onde seus pais viveram. Tantas vezes antes de dormir, essas esperanças tolas não apareciam. Esperanças de uma vida que sempre soubera não poder ter. Uma vida de Harry Potter sem cicatriz.

O que seus pais lhe diriam se o visse agora? Não fazia idéia, mas sorriu ao imaginar que eles o confortariam, dizendo que tinham orgulho dele. Sirius provavelmente acharia graça da situação, fazendo algum comentário empolgado ou simplesmente argumentando que perder parte da vida parecia ser uma sina comum. Já Dumbledore sorriria e diria que a vida tem seus próprios caminhos.

Não quis pensar na falta que eles faziam, pensou na presença que eles tiveram. Como cada um deles havia contribuído, dando uma cor diferente a cada parte de sua vida.

A porta se abriu abruptamente e Harry foi arrancado de seus devaneios.

- Você está acordado?

Era a curandeira-estagiária, Alyssa.

- Que faz aqui? A essa hora?

- Plantão – respondeu a moça sem dar atenção.

- Está tudo bem?

- Por que não estaria?

Se aquele era o estar bem de Alyssa, Harry não queria vê-la mal. Estava pálida, a estrutura frágil de sempre parecia estar ainda mais penetrável. Harry nunca sentira grande afeição ou simpatia por nenhuma das assistentes de Gregory, mas ao olhar Alyssa daquele modo, sentiu pena.

- Eu não sei. Por que não senta aqui e me faz companhia? – ele pareceu um tanto incerto com o convite e a jovem, mais ainda – não precisa ficar sozinha aí fora. O que quer que tenha aí fora.

Era estranho como ainda não tinha atravessado a porta.

Alyssa pareceu bastante aliviada com a proposta. Olhando incômoda para trás, fechou a porta do quarto e entrou. Com um aceno de varinha, o lugar ficou ainda mais iluminado.

- Eu posso fazer uma poção parar dormir, se quiser.

- Não obrigado. Estou melhor acordado.

Ela ocupou o lugar na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Gregory disse que dentro de pouco estarei andando novamente – disse Harry num olhar penoso – disse que minhas pernas estão voltando.

- Eu imagino que sim. Mas essas coisas demoram.

O assunto morreu. Alyssa encostou-se na cadeira, os olhos tristes e a aparência cansada. De repente ela pareceu ser muito mais velha do que realmente era.

- Desde quando está trabalhando aqui?

- Hã? – ela pareceu interromper seus próprios pensamentos – ah, alguns poucos anos.

- Sempre quis ser curandeira? – Harry tentou estabelecer uma conversa.

- Minha mãe também era – Alyssa respondeu – e de todo, gosto de cuidar das pessoas, apesar de às vezes, isso me assustar um pouco.

Foi a vez de Harry deixar a conversa morrer. Se lembrava muito bem do último episódio com Alyssa, onde a moça deixara o quarto às pressas de medo dele.

- Às vezes você sorria – retomou ela devagar.

- Como? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- Eu disse que enquanto você estava dormindo, algumas vezes você sorria – ela parou um pouco, como se estivesse analisando o que ia dizer – eu costumava olhar para você. Eu sempre lia sobre você nos jornais, nos livros, e era estranho te ver deitado nessa cama, mas quando você sorria, parecia que ia se levantar a qualquer momento e dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Você mora com a sua mãe? – Harry perguntou depois de um silêncio incômodo.

- Não, eu moro sozinha – ela disse sem demonstrar emoção – uma casa pequena, em Surrey.

- Eu já morei lá – falou Harry no mesmo tom que Alyssa – há muito tempo...

- É, eu já ouvi falar. É um bom lugar de qualquer forma. Ray sempre diz que tive sorte em conseguir comprar a casa...

- Ray?

- Ray Dotcher. Meu namorado, quer dizer, um cara que sai comigo de vez em quando... quando dá tempo.

- Os plantões devem realmente te tomar muito tempo...

- Sim, os plantões.

Era nítido que aquela não era a verdadeira razão, mas Harry achou pouco educado perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Talvez o melhor fosse ler as outras matérias do jornal. Harry estendeu a mão para mesinha, pegou o jornal. Depois, fez força para alcançar os óculos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi trombar na vela e jogá-la no chão.

- Ah! – fez Alyssa dando um pulo na cadeira.

- Calma, foi só um castiçal... – murmurou Harry mirando-a preocupado.

- Eu sei, é claro que foi.

. a . a . a .

Mais um relatório errado voltou para a mesa. Claro, _Feitiços para devanear_ eram diferentes dos _Feitiços para fazer nevar_. Gina se inclinou sobre a mesa para analisar melhor. Até que o dano não fora grave.

- Temos pacotes especiais disponíveis para a _Mansão do Terror_ no próximo fim de semana? – perguntou a funcionária do cubículo próximo.

- Não, só dos comuns – informou Gina consultando uma lista – especiais só no fim de novembro.

- Obrigada, querida – agradeceu a mulher voltando a preencher qualquer coisa.

Gina soltou um bocejo. Trabalhava no departamento gerencial da empresa dos irmãos, a _Gemeliadades Weasley WCo_. Gostava dos gêmeos, gostava do emprego. Durante a manhã se ocupava em preencher relatórios chatos e mandar memorandos. Depois, almoço. Nas terças e quintas, fazia o que mais gostava: fiscalizava o departamento de criação. Tomava umas notas e voltava para casa, onde terminava alguma coisa ou outra. Jantar para o marido, ler jornais e discutir alguma coisa e finalmente, cama.

A vida nunca ficava monótona. Alguma coisa sempre parecia estar prestes a acontecer. Eram problemas no departamento, sobrinhos nascendo a granel, galeões que às vezes duravam menos do que deviam. Mas Gina nunca fora de gostar de calmas paisagens...

Sua família sempre preferira Harry, é claro. Uma vida perfeita ao lado de Harry Potter. Ela mesma durante anos havia desejado a mesma coisa. Mas então tudo aconteceu. E nada parecia ser mais o que era. Escolhera (na verdade, fora escolhida) por alguém inusitado. Alguém tão diferente de seu amado Harry...

- Gina, tem um berrador endereçado a você.

A ruiva encarou Ruth Davies, colega de serviço, espantada. Um berrador? Para ela?

- Mas eu ainda nem mandei o pedido de indenização para o Ministério!

Ruth franziu a testa.

- De quem é? – perguntou Gina pegando o envelope vermelho.

- Quem poderia ser? _Ela_ – falou Ruth numa careta.

- Oh – gemeu Gina, sentindo-se derreter na cadeira – tem certeza de que não tem como jogar isso fora?

- Você sabe que não.

- Vou pedir que Fred e Jorge inventem o primeiro anti-berrador do mundo bruxo. Isso definitivamente me faria sentir melhor – falou nervosa, abrindo o envelope.

. a . a . a .

- Você parece abatido, Neville – comentou Hermione em tom preocupado.

- Martin tem dado umas escapulidas durante o dia – explicou Neville – o que me deixa com muita coisa para fazer. Quer dizer, quem consegue adubar, fazer relatórios e extrair essências ao mesmo tempo?

- Por que não reclama dele com o diretor? – perguntou Rony como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a fazer.

- Não quero que Martin seja prejudicado – disse Neville com sinceridade – ele pode ser estranho, mas é boa pessoa. E inteligente também. Não vale a pena.

- Ele me causa arrepios – exclamou Rony fazendo uma careta.

- Rony! – censurou Hermione.

- Mas é a verdade. Aqueles ombros curvados e sorriso torto...

- Ombros curvados e sorriso torto? – ouviram uma voz desdenhosa atrás deles – vai ver é alguém da sua família, Weasley...

Rony, Hermione e Neville se viraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Malfoy – falou Rony rangendo os dentes.

Pouco menos de dez passos atrás deles estava Draco Malfoy. Os cabelos loiros impecáveis, as roupas negras e o sorriso sarcástico costumeiro.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione o mais rápido que pôde a fim de evitar que Rony fizesse besteira – esse corredor é restrito, como deve estar ciente.

- As generosas doações que costumo fazer ao hospital me dão livre-acesso, como _você_ deve estar ciente.

- Não acho que Gregory vá gostar de ver você perambulando por aqui – disse Neville num tom incerto – hoje o dia já vai ser cheio o suficiente...

- Eu perguntei alguma coisa pra você, Longbottom? Acho que não... de qualquer forma, Aubrey Pellegro me deu passe livre. E eu não preciso ficar dando explicações para gente como vocês...

Rony deu um suspeito passo para frente, mas Hermione o segurou.

- Mas ora Weasley... fez outro filho? – comentou Draco lançando um olhar debochado à Hermione – cuidado, se continuar assim daqui a pouco estará como seus pais...

Em passos lentos, Malfoy deu meia-volta e sumiu de vista no longo corredor.

- Rony! – repreendeu Hermione zangada – você não pode sair por aí fazendo esse tipo de coisa!

- Estou cheio de agüentar esse cara!

- Ignore Rony, simplesmente ignore o que ele diz.

- Hermione tem razão – concordou Neville – não será bom entrar em brigas com Malfoy a essa altura. Não mesmo.

Rony fez que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Os três continuaram andando praticamente até o fim do corredor deserto e viraram à esquerda. Ali estavam dois bruxos de vigia, uma grande porta prateada logo atrás. DANOS CAUSADOS POR FEITIÇOS – ALA RESTRITA. SOMENTE PESSOAL AUTORIZADO.

- Ah, isso tudo é maçante. Por que não desistem dessa porcaria logo de uma vez agora que Harry está bem? – reclamou Rony.

- É questão de segurança, Rony. Você sabe disso.

- Não parece tanto, já que Malfoy pode sair dando voltas por aqui quando bem entende...

Hermione revirou os olhos, se encaminhando para os bruxos na segurança.

- Hermione J. Granger-Weasley – falou ela numa voz entediada enquanto mostrava um crachá do St. Mungus preso na roupa – minha varinha.

Sem expressão alguma no rosto, o segurança pegou a varinha da mão de Hermione e colocou numa caixa, entregando-lhe um crachá prateado com seu nome.

- Não suporto esses caras – exclamou Rony depois de receber o crachá - Sete anos vindo aqui e é sempre a mesma coisa sem graça?

- Alguém precisa ter auto-controle por aqui, não? – retorquiu Hermione seguindo o corredor.

Depois das portas prateadas ainda havia um corredor. Todo branco, iluminado, e Hermione sabia, completamente enfeitiçado. Ao fim dele, uma porta à direita que Rony abriu com violência.

- O que há com ele? – perguntou Neville.

- Nada – respondeu Hermione – só a rabugice de sempre.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

A porta dava para uma pequena sala, uma espécie de recepção. De cada lado, duas portas. Numa delas, o quarto de Harry. Ao fundo, a mesinha das assistentes.

- Vieram ver Harry?

Tompkins acabara de sair do quarto, trazendo uma prancheta na mão.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou Neville.

- Ah, está sim – respondeu Tompkins em seu habitual sorriso largo – já estou diminuindo as doses das poções... acho que é melhor assim. Vocês podem vê-lo agora...

- Que bom que Harry está bem, Gregory – falou Hermione um tanto incerta – mas não viemos aqui para vê-lo...

Tompkins ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Viemos aqui para falar com você.

- Comigo?

- Sim, com você. Podemos... podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ela quer dizer que precisa se sentar – começou Rony – com esse peso todo, não consegue ficar em pé por muito tempo... mas é verdade! – rebateu depressa, assim que viu o olhar ameaçador da esposa.

- Tudo bem então – disse Tompkins – vamos para a minha sala.

Os quatro seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores do hospital. Assim que adentraram a sala, Gregory conjurou três confortáveis cadeiras forradas para os três em frente a sua mesa.

- Então vamos logo, que há de errado? – falou ele enquanto tomava seu lugar na escrivaninha e guardava a prancheta numa gaveta.

- Escute Gregory – começou Hermione numa voz ansiosa - Harry nunca foi uma pessoa... uma pessoa...

- Normal – completou Rony, prático.

- É – concordou Hermione, mesmo relutando com a palavra empregada – ele enfrentou inúmeros problemas na vida. Problemas de adaptação e...

- Acha que ele não vai conseguir se adaptar? – cortou Tompkins.

- Não é isso. A vida dele sempre foi cheia de mudanças e... o caso é que estamos assustados, porque Harry está muito... muito...

- Calado – completou mais uma vez o ruivo.

- Sim. Ele sempre foi muito curioso e ansioso, nunca deixava as respostas para o dia seguinte...

- Já nos metemos em inúmeras enrascadas por conta desse traço da personalidade dele – comentou Rony num sorriso quase saudoso.

- Ele está muito quieto, Gregory. Parece que está evitando perguntas. Como se não quisesse mais saber de nada...

- Isso é natural – falou Tompkins no tom de quem explica – foram sete anos. É um baque muito forte. Ele se deparou com uma nova realidade, um mundo inteiramente diferente do que ele conhecia. Ele perdeu o senso de referência que tinha. Vai demorar até que ele volte a ser o que era antes... talvez, nem volte.

A sala caiu no silêncio.

- Então... foi só isso que os trouxeram aqui? – perguntou Gregory se inclinando sob a mesa de mogno.

- Não – respondeu Hermione, relutante.

- Eu sabia – exclamou o curandeiro.

- Gregory, você se lembra da nossa primeira conversa?

Gregory escorregou um pouco na cadeira. Era claro que se lembrava. Como poderia não lembrar?

. a . a . a .

_Setembro de 1999 – St. Mungus_

- Vocês devem ser Rony Weasley e Hermionge Granger. É um prazer conhecê-los.

- Gregory Tompkins? – perguntou Hermione em surpresa.

- Em pessoa – ele respondeu estendendo a mão.

- Eu pensei que... pensei que você fosse mais... quer dizer, com a sua reputação...

- Pensou que eu fosse mais velho? – exclamou Gregory no sorriso característico – a maioria pensa.

- É realmente um prazer conhecer o senhor, Sr. Tompkins.

- Por favor, me chame de Gregory.

Hermione abriu um sorriso.

E Rony fechou a cara.

- Então o famoso Rony Weasley! – exclamou Gregory se voltando para Rony.

- É. Eu sou auror agora.

- Realmente, isso é ótimo!

- Eu e Rony viemos aqui para conversar com você e... explicar algumas coisas – disse Hermione numa voz aguda.

- Ah sim, claro.

- Existem coisas sobre o Harry que não foram divulgadas – ela disse numa voz constrangida.

- Ah sim, é claro. Minerva McGonagall se encarregou pessoalmente de me informar sobre as peculiaridades do Sr. Potter...

- Ah... eu garanto que ela não lhe contou sobre essas. São coisas... muito _muito _peculiares.

- Hermione – interrompeu Rony – você acha que é realmente necessário?

- Mas é claro que é, Rony! Ele vai ser o curandeiro especial dele! Ele _tem_ que saber.

- Harry não gostaria que você saísse espalhando as coisas dele por aí... – argumentou Rony.

- Harry não gostaria de ficar naquela cama sem que a gente fizesse alguma coisa! Nós _precisamos_.

- Então ele vai ter que jurar – disse o ruivo numa voz séria.

- Jurar? Jurar o quê?

- Jurar que não vai contar para ninguém o que foi dito aqui. Nunca.

Hermione mirou Rony assustada. Não gostava de ver Rony sério daquele jeito, definitivamente não.

- Pois bem, então. Sr. Tompkins, o senhor jura não contar nada? – ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu estou falando sério, Hermione – replicou Rony.

- O que quer eu faça? Mande-o ficar de joelhos?

Rony falou alguma coisa incompreensível e chegou mais próximo ao curandeiro com um ar sepulcral:

- Vamos Tompkins, estenda as mãos. Hermione, pegue a sua varinha. Será nossa avalista.

. a . a . a .

- Se lembra?

A pergunta fez Gregory sair das próprias memórias.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Como poderia esquecer? – ele disfarçou o nervosismo lançando um sorriso maroto a Rony.

- Temos... temos outra coisa para contar – prosseguiu Hermione, incerta.

Gregory se mexeu involuntariamente na cadeira.

- Ah, não – cortou Rony – não vai ser necessário...

Gregory não pôde deixar de dar um suspiro.

- Harry sempre teve sonhos – explicou Hermione – não sonhos normais, mas ele sonhava com coisas... estranhas. Coisas conectadas à Voldemort de alguma forma.

Foi a vez de Neville se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Uma vez ele chegou até a salvar o pai de Rony de uma cobra... e numa outra ele... bem... o caso é que ele sempre teve esses sonhos. Encontrei com Alyssa essa manhã e ela me disse que Harry não conseguiu dormir na noite passada...

- Acha que ele está tendo esses "sonhos" novamente? – perguntou Gregory calmamente.

- Entenda que, esses sonhos não são muito... confiáveis. Às vezes eles mentem. Às vezes ele consegue ver... ah, é muito complicado. Rony e eu nunca entendemos muito bem. Mas achamos que no atual estágio de adaptação do Harry, sonhos "premonitórios" não seriam muito bons. Ele poderia ficar agitado...

- Harry fica obcecado por esses sonhos, quando os tem – interrompeu Rony – ele não consegue diferenciar o real do irreal. Eu e Hermione achamos que talvez não seja bom para ele correr o risco de uma coisa dessas acontecer agora.

- E o que pretendem fazer?

- Neville conseguiu uma nova planta – falou Hermione apontando para o amigo – uma nova forma de planta do sono, muito mais forte.

- É uma das minhas pesquisas – começou Neville, tímido – ela inibe os sonhos enquanto a pessoa está dormindo.

- Mas esse é o efeito de uma poção para dormir sem sonhar – disse Tompkins simplesmente.

- Ah não – explicou Neville rindo de leve – numa poção para dormir sem sonhar comum a pessoa pode ser acordada por certas influências mentais. Uma poção feita com essa nova variedade de planta fecha a mente da pessoa. Ela fica imune. A todo tipo de percepção...

- Percepção? – perguntou Gregory desconfiado.

- Sonhos, paranormalidade, feitiços da mente, comunicação extra-sensorial...

- Comunicação extra-sensorial? – Gregory começou a rir – o que é isso? Um inquérito paranormal?

- Você sabe o quanto Harry é incomum! A mente dele é altamente sensível e penetrável! – gritou Hermione, indignada – qualquer coisa que pudermos fazer para evitar isso é um grande ganho!

- Não acho que seja caso de aplicar uma planta que nem foi testada...

- Mas foi testada – interrompeu Neville – eu e Martin, meu assistente, estamos trabalhando nela há meses...

- Não acho boa idéia.

- Gregory, isso é um assunto muito sério! O professor Dumbledore se preocupava extremamente com a proteção mental de Harry. Ele mesmo deu aulas de Oclumência para ele.

- Hermione tem razão – concordou Rony - Dumbledore sempre se preocupou com isso. Então deve ser importante...

- Tudo bem – respondeu Gregory a contragosto – acho que podemos utilizar a planta de Neville para compor uma poção...

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e Hermione soltou um longo suspiro de alívio.

. a . a . a .

Harry pôs o jornal de lado e decidiu que era hora de dormir. Não havia muito o que fazer naquele quarto à noite. Quando as luzes do corredor se apagavam e as portas se fechavam, o tédio era total. Nunca gostara de dormir cedo. Antigamente, sempre tinha algo a fazer, mas os tempos eram outros. Restava então o sono. Ironicamente.

Tirou os óculos, colocou-os sob a mesa de cabeceira, bebeu um copo de água para tentar minar o sabor horrível da poção que Jeanie lhe dera e se virou para dormir, forçando a própria mente a não pensar em nada. O quarto, sem nenhuma janela, era apenas iluminado por um pequeno abajour de canto, que Harry pedira a Gregory, a fim de espantar a escuridão total.

Apenas cinco minutos depois de cair no adormecimento, começaram os gritos.

Era um grito alucinado, completamente insano. Harry sentou-se na cama, pálido de susto. Silêncio. Voltou a se deitar, provavelmente era só mais um dos inúmeros pesadelos que lhe assolavam.

Mas não era.

Mais um grito. E mais uma vez, Harry se pôs sentado. Não era um pesadelo. Alguém estava gritando do lado de fora. Um barulho horrível de coisas caindo no chão e gente batendo em paredes. Logo depois, gritos de feitiços e mais coisas caindo. Imediatamente Harry se pôs de pé. Com dificuldade, chegou até a porta. Estava trancada.

- Pela amor de Deus! – uma voz de mulher gritou do outro lado.

Uma risada fria. E mais barulho de coisas explodindo.

Harry forçou a porta com toda a força que tinha. Nada. Por que a maldita porta estava trancada?

- Alguém me ajude! – berrou novamente a voz de mulher – por favor!

- Calada! – gritou uma outra voz que Harry não conseguiu identificar – segure ela.

- Não!

Os gritos de terror se intensificaram. No quarto, Harry perdia a cor. Tinha que abrir a porta. _Tinha_ que ajudar aquela mulher... ela estava _morrendo_.

- Varinha, eu preciso da minha varinha – murmurou ele passando os olhos no quarto. Onde teriam colocado?

Cambaleando, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a gaveta. Nada de varinha. Se dirigiu ao armário. Tremendo, empurrou frascos de poções, cálices, roupas e caixas com presentes. Nem sinal da varinha. Na mesa, também não havia nada. Voltou até a porta e forçou de novo sabendo que era uma atitude realmente idiota e como era previsto, ela não abriu. A mulher continuava gritando.

Voltou ao armário. Se suas coisas pessoais, se suas roupas estavam lá, por que a maldita varinha não estava? Procurou novamente entre os frascos da prateleira de cima e depois embaixo, com as caixas velhas.

- Mas que droga! – praguejou baixinho dando um soco no armário.

Com o soco, o velho armário balançou levemente. Harry ouviu o chacoalhar dos frascos.

- Quase – murmurou ele dando um sorrisinho para os vidros intactos.

Estava sem fôlego. Nunca tinha ficado em pé durante esse tempo todo, ainda mais naquela tensão. Encostou-se no armário. E um frasco caiu, se espatifando no chão deixando vazar um líquido azul por todo o piso.

- Ah não – gemeu ele.

- Então alguém quer brincar? – perguntou uma voz inumana do lado de fora.

Um jorro de luz verde passou pela fresta da porta. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, sabia o que tinha acontecido.

O mais rápido que pôde se dirigiu à porta, gritando coisas sem sentido. Precisava sair, precisava ver o que estava acontecendo e ajudar. A porta estava trancada, ele sabia, mas ainda assim tentou forçar a maçaneta.

Miraculosamente, ela abriu sem nenhum obstáculo. A porta agora estava aberta.

Harry nunca tinha visto a sala da recepção. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora e uma sensação horrível de que tinha imaginado tudo aquilo tomou conta dele. Olhou em volta, procurando algum sinal, mas não havia ninguém. O lugar estava escuro. Foi até a porta de seu quarto e abriu um pouco mais, para que a luz pudesse iluminar o lugar.

Jamais esqueceu aquela visão terrível.

A pequena sala estava completamente destruída. As paredes arranhadas, as cadeiras no chão. Feitiços rebatidos tinham feito um estrago no teto e na parede do fundo. Harry olhou para o chão. Havia uma varinha caída ali. Seu coração batia acelerado. Com dificuldade, se abaixou para pegá-la. Quando ergueu os olhos para analisar a parede em frente deu um grito de terror.

Pendurada magicamente na porta da frente, com os olhos esbugalhados e uma palidez assustadora, estava, parecendo uma enforcada, o cadáver da enfermeira Alyssa Calloway.

. a . a . a .

**N/A: **Já estava na hora de quebrar a filosofia dessa fic, não é mesmo? Afinal de contas, sempre esteve nos planos o suspense. Modifiquei algumas coisas do plano original desse capítulo, adiantei um pouquinho certas cenas. Bem, sei que a fic está demorando para atualizar, mas não pretendo desistir dela não. Portanto, fiquem tranqüilos quanto a isso. Eu agradeço muitíssimo mesmo a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior, em especial à Amanda Dumbledore que além de ter criado uma comunidade no Orkut para essa fic (olhem o end lá no meu profile) me ajudou à beça na composição desse e do próximo capítulo.

_Val Weasley:_ awe garota, leu minha fic! Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz quando vi seu nome lá nas reviews. E que bom que gostou! Bah, eu não podia deixar de colocar brigas R/H nessa fic, não tem como. Ai, que lindo, eu fiz alguém quase chorar nessa fic! Sobre o marido da Gina e o final feliz eu não tenho nada a declarar... rs. Beijos.

_Lily Van Loka:_ infelizmente, a Gina está casada sim. Mas que bom que gostou da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também.

_Sukita: _atualizei, finalmente! Já tava na hora, né? Bem, prometo que daqui pra frente as visitas da Gina para o Harry serão mais demoradas... E quanto ao Ray, isso eu posso confirmar, ele não é uma pessoa exatamente legal.

_Mellie Erdmann: _uhu! Ótimo saber que você está lendo! O Stevie é uma gracinha mesmo. Não deu para coloca-lo nesse capítulo, mas ele ainda vai aparecer mais. Bem, se a Loony se vestisse bem aí sim poderíamos achar que ela está louca.

Ilyanna: Ily! Saudades suas! Bem, não vai dar pra você bater na Alyssa mais, coitada, ela bateu as botas bonito. Agora sim o Gregory vai penar tadinho... beijos!

_Miaka-ELA:_ hahahahaha. Não vou falar com quem a Gina se casou! É segredo de estado! Obrigada pela review.

_Amanda Dumbledore:_ Salve, salve, Mandie! Oh, que posso dizer? Que pegue mais no meu pé porque eu tenho que andar mais depressa com essas atualizações. Ah, e que bom que gostou da minha Luna, mas eu gosto muito mais da sua. Beijos.


	7. A vida faz barulho

* * *

**Capítulo Sete – A vida faz barulho**

_"It gives the weak flight.  
It gives the blind sight"_

The Jestset Life Is Going To Kill You – My Chemical Romance

* * *

- Harry, por favor, fique calmo! – berrou Gregory com ímpetos de pegar Harry pelos ombros e sacudi-lo com força.

- Calma? – gritou Harry de volta. A cor tinha fugido completamente de seu rosto – tem um cadáver do lado de fora do meu quarto e você me pede calma?

- Sim, eu peço calma. Não vai adiantar nada se você continuar berrando comigo. Escute, é preferível que conte tudo para mim primeiro – explicou o curandeiro tentando usar uma expressão mais branda – me conte o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Melhor eu que todo o esquadrão de aurores!

- Por que não contar a eles logo de uma vez? Eu não sou a sua boneca de pano, Tompkins – disse Harry agressivo – por que insiste em tentar me proteger? Por que tenta controlar tudo?

- Eu não estou tentando controlar tudo. A situação está completamente longe disso – respondeu Gregory numa voz séria e dura. De repente não parecia ser mais ele. A falta do sorriso, a ausência do brilho nos olhos o deixava incrivelmente ameaçador – estou tentando facilitar as coisas. Agora se deseja que um bando de aurores entre aqui agora mesmo e se aproveitem do seu atual estado de saúde para distorcer a história, fique à vontade. Mas gostaria de lembra-lo que foi a _minha_ assistente quem apareceu pregada numa parede ontem à noite e de que _você_ foi o único com livre-acesso até ela. Que acha que vão pensar?

Harry não respondeu.

- Como é fácil se fazer de vítima, não? – ele soltou uma risada seca – esse mundo não é mais seu. As pessoas não mais dão total credibilidade a Harry Potter. Elas se esquecem muito fácil, Harry. Que importa se você salvou o mundo algumas dezenas de vezes? O fato é que você é um cara doente, com uma cicatriz esquisita na testa, recentemente acordado de um sono misterioso e foi o primeiro a achar o corpo de uma pobre enfermeira. Qual é a conclusão mais fácil? – ele mesmo respondeu à pergunta – Potter enlouqueceu e matou a mulher. E não pense que pelo fato de seu amigo Rony Weasley trabalhar no departamento você estará protegido. O chefe dos aurores não é uma pessoa exatamente simpática – deu uma pausa olhando firme para Harry - então, eu posso chamá-los?

Gregory se inclinou para a porta.

- Não – respondeu Harry sem encara-lo.

- Imaginei que não. Agora, me conte exatamente o que houve na noite de ontem.

Como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço, a expressão de Gregory amainou e Harry ficou aliviado por ver que ele voltara a ser o curandeiro amável de sempre.

Sem muito ânimo, Harry relatou os acontecimentos da última noite. Estranhamente, não conseguia demonstrar muita emoção. Tudo ainda parecia irreal.

- Quando encontrei Alyssa – finalizou Harry numa voz rouca – ela já estava morta.

- Você disse que a porta se abriu, de repente? – perguntou Gregory.

- Eu não matei Alyssa – murmurou Harry num tom ofendido.

- Claro que não! – exclamou ele numa facilidade absurda – você é uma pessoa de bom coração, Harry. E não carrega nos olhos o peso de um assassinato... Esse tipo de coisa é perfeitamente visível. Não vejo em você.

"_Mas quase viu_ – pensou Harry de imediato – _quase viu..."_. E tentou tirar Voldemort da cabeça.

- Me conte novamente sobre a porta.

- Ela estava trancada – disse Harry lentamente – e depois se abriu.

- Estava obviamente enfeitiçada – concluiu Gregory pensativo – e o assassino resolveu abri-la.

- Mas por quê?

- Você não disse que deixou cair os frascos? O assassino deve ter escutado o barulho.

- Então por que abriu? Se fosse isso, teria me deixado trancado. Não ia querer correr o risco de ser apanhado.

- A não ser que quisesse colocar você sob suspeita. Ou talvez...

- Talvez o quê? – perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Talvez a pessoa quisesse que você fosse o primeiro a encontrar o corpo.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Mas não é esse o problema imediato.

Harry arregalou os olhos, uma mulher estava morta. O problema era mais que imediato.

- Temos que saber quem é que estava ajudando o assassino.

- Como? Como é que você sabe que havia mais de um?

- Ora, você não disse que o assassino disse "segure ela"? Subentende-se que estava dando ordem a alguém mais. Um cúmplice.

- Provavelmente – disse Harry simplesmente. Estava estupefado com o raciocínio lógico do curandeiro.

- Agora eu vou lá fora dar uma declaração oficial aos aurores – disse Gregory respirando fundo – vou dizer que você está sob os efeitos de uma poção para dormir. Rony e Hermione podem vir visitá-lo mais tarde.

E sem dizer mais nada, deixou o quarto.

. a . a . a .

- Como assim Potter não vai dar declarações?

Era o chefe dos aurores, Jonathan Sefans. Um homem magro, de olhos fundos e cabelos pretos escorridos até o queixo. Tinha um andar duro, como se estivesse sendo constantemente submetido a choques elétricos. Sua roupa era escarlate e parecia estar larga demais para ele. No canto esquerdo da boca, uma cicatriz fina completava o ar bizarro daquele homem.

- Ele está sob o efeito de uma poção para dormir, como eu disse – respondeu Gregory simplesmente.

- Você não pode mantê-lo debaixo da sua capa para sempre, Tompkins. Uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer – disse Sefans lançando um olhar agudo.

- Ele é meu paciente. Sei quando pode ou não dar uma audiência. Além do mais, já narrei o que ele me disse. Não está satisfeito?

- Acho que deveria ser analisado por um especialista.

- Quem?

- Harry Potter – respondeu o auror – sabe como é. Alguns andam dizendo que ele pode estar... mentalmente perturbado. Então, uma opinião de um especialista poderia resolver o caso...

- Eu sou o especialista – acrescentou Gregory ligeiramente irritado – e eu digo que ele está completamente são.

- Um tanto suspeito, não acha?

- Eu cuidei do Sr. Potter durante seis anos. Acha que não sei nada sobre meu paciente?

- Não, só estou dizendo...

- Sei o que está querendo dizer. Potter pregou aquela mulher na parede tanto quanto eu.

- É uma alegação um tanto arriscada a se fazer, Tompkins, mesmo de brincadeira – falou Safens rindo.

- Não tenho tempo para ficar ouvindo esse tipo de coisa – disse Tompkins – se precisar de mim, estou na minha sala, Sr. Safens.

Safens soltou uma risadinha absolutamente irritante quando Tompkins deu de costas.

- Ray Dotcher – disse Gregory saindo do aposento.

- Quem? – perguntou Safens.

- O namorado dela. O nome dele é Ray Dotcher.

E saiu.

. a . a . a .

Gregory precisava imensamente de uma penseira. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que achava que começaria a transbordar pensamentos pelas orelhas a qualquer momento.

"_Alyssa foi assassinada._ Assassinada".

Não parecia condizer com a realidade. Afinal, quem poderia querer matar Alyssa? "_Você sabe que o alvo não foi Alyssa"_. Ele sabia sim. A morte de Alyssa fora um acidente, provavelmente. Um empecilho aos planos de alguém.

Mas como duas pessoas poderiam ter entrado no hospital e simplesmente matado uma curandeira-estagiária? Sem ninguém ter visto? Sim, os dois homens da segurança da enfermaria restrita foram estuporados, mas como poderiam ter passado pelos andares anteriores? Pela entrada? Sem que uma pessoa sequer tivesse visto?

Estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Gregory sempre resolvera seus problemas, a perspectiva de algo insolúvel lhe deixava mal. Afinal, não era acostumado ao fracasso.

Tomaria um café. É, um café seria absolutamente ótimo para os nervos numa altura dessas. Não gostava de café, preferia chá, mas algo forte definitivamente era apropriado para seus nervos. Rumou para o restaurante do hospital.

- Gregory!

O curandeiro virou-se lentamente. Não queria falar com ninguém naquele momento, muito menos com aquela pessoa.

- Não consegui me controlar, tive de vir aqui...

Ele relutou, mas teve de encarar Gina. Com o rosto contraído e um olhar um tanto vago, mas encarou.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou em tom preocupado – ah meu Deus, então ela... ela... ela...

- Ela está morta – soltou Gregory não conseguindo esconder seu assombro.

- O quê? Quem? Quem está morta?

Imediatamente Gregory percebeu que ele e Gina falavam de coisas diferentes. Ficou em silêncio, ela podia falar primeiro.

- De quem é que você está falando?

- De Alyssa Calloway, a curandeira-estagiária. Ela está morta.

Gina arregalou os olhos, sem compreender.

- Alguém a matou. Ontem à noite. Na enfermaria do Harry – acrescentou num sussurro.

- Ah, por Merlin! – berrou Gina – e Harry já está sabendo disso?

- Ele foi o primeiro a encontrar o corpo – informou o curandeiro.

Gina não disse nada. Estava completamente aturdida. Sem nenhum sinal, virou-se e começou a correr.

- Aonde você vai? – gritou Gregory.

- Vou ver se Harry está bem! – ela gritou de volta.

- Não, não vai!

Ele saiu correndo atrás dela. Era mais alto, mais forte, alcançou-a sem dificuldade.

- Você não entra lá – falou Gregory naquela estranha voz dura, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Por que não? – perguntou Gina olhando-o espantada, enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Porque Harry está dormindo. E não deve ser incomodado.

A ruiva o encarou longamente. Gregory desviou o olhar. O que ele estava tentando esconder?

- Por favor – murmurou Gregory numa voz doce.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina sentindo a pressão diminuir em seu braço.

Os olhos de Gregory faiscaram ligeiramente e Gina temeu que ele pudesse cair no choro a qualquer momento. Nunca o vira daquela forma. Sem controle. Sem confiança. Com tanto desespero.

- O que você precisa entender é que...

- Gina!

A ruiva se virou para olhar quem a chamara. Era Rony.

- Estava procurando por você – disse o ruivo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou tirando o olhar com dificuldade de Gregory.

- Precisamos que você vá lá para casa – começou ele – Hermione pediu. Vamos decidir o futuro do Harry... imagino que você já saiba o que aconteceu a essa altura – e lançou um olhar a Gregory.

- Harry está bem?

- Está. Mas venha comigo. Explicaremos nosso plano.

Gregory tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou calado. Lançou um último olhar aos ruivos que saíram desembestados pelo corredor branco do St. Mungus.

Nem se despediram dele.

. a . a . a .

"O feitiço capilar da Dra. Folkstrot garante total satisfação do cliente, com a restauração e brilho de até setenta por cento dos fios. Não perca tempo, adquira já o seu kit!".

Ray atirou o anúncio longe. Nunca tivera muita paciência para ler. Lia os jornais, as notícias mais importantes, mas só quando era necessário ou quando estava tudo tedioso demais. Ler o deixava de nariz entupido.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala e com um aceno de varinha fez seus sapatos começarem a se escovar. Não era bom com feitiços domésticos, Alyssa era. Alyssa...

Incomodado, resolveu comer algum coisa. Colocou a chaleira no fogão e pegou uns biscoitos numa lata em cima do armário. Estavam velhos e moles, mas, que podia fazer? Era aquilo até conseguir coisa melhor.

Ligou o rádio. Estava tocando "Run away, she´s dead" das Esquisitonas. Desligou. Nunca gostara muito da música.Talvez por conta das guitarras.

A chaleira começou a apitar. Bebeu o chá. Até que estava bom. Comeria coisa melhor mais tarde. Já era um consolo. Por que estava tão frio? Estalou os dedos. Ainda era outubro.

Alguém bateu campainha na casa ao lado. Ouviu a vizinha dizer qualquer coisa. Velha chata.

Bateram em sua casa. Ele não atendeu.

Bateram de novo.

Ray continuou parado à porta da cozinha.

De novo.

Dessa vez, alguém falou do lado de fora:

- Reimond Vince Dotcher, aqui é chefe do Esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério da Magia deste país. Abra a porta! Temos algumas perguntas a fazer ao senhor.

Ray franziu a sobrancelha.

A voz insistiu, já completamente desprovida de polidez:

- Abra essa porta ou nós a arrombaremos! Temos uma investigação a fazer.

Com uma risada, Ray Dotcher fez a única coisa que achou sensato.

Pulou a janela da cozinha e aparatou.

. a . a . a .

- Nós temos que tirar Harry de lá! – exclamou Gina se largando no sofá da sala – imagine só, um assassinato!

- Concordo com você – disse Hermione apreensiva – confesso que estou assustada.

- Mas é claro! Foi um dos cadáveres mais horríveis que já vi – falou Rony fazendo uma careta.

- Não, não estou falando disso – cortou Hermione – é que alguém entrou no St. Mungus e matou uma curandeira... isso é... o St. Mungus era supostamente um lugar seguro, ainda mais a ala onde Harry está... como ninguém pode ter visto nada?

- Estamos trabalhando nisso, Hermione – falou Rony como que para lembrar que era ele o auror ali.

- Claro que está – disse ela sorrindo – mas é que não me sai da cabeça...

- Isso não importa, Hermione! – exclamou Gina numa voz esganiçada – temos que tirar Harry de lá. Não é um lugar seguro! É isso que importa agora!

- Gina tem razão – falou Hermione sentando-se no sofá lentamente por conta do peso extra – Harry tem que ir para casa.

Num instante a sala ficou mortalmente quieta. Todos sabiam onde ficava a casa de Harry. Era Godric´s Hollow. Ele tinha se refugiado lá por algumas semanas antes de sair à procura de Voldemort e suas Horcruxes. Harry havia sonhado com aquela casa como jamais havia sonhado com outra.

Durante as estranhas semanas tentando fazer a casa parecer habitável, Harry divagou sobre uma grande reforma, sobre sonhos e família. De início Hermione pensara que Harry ficaria arrasado e deprimido vasculhando aqueles escombros, mas não, ele ficara animado e um brilho desconhecido passou a acompanhar seu olhar durante aqueles dias.

- Ele vai vir morar conosco, não vai Rony? – perguntou Hermione como se buscasse apoio.

- Claro – fez Rony.

- Então vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para ele...

- Sim, eu acho que seria ótimo – falou Gina sorrindo – além de deixa-lo de lado dessa história toda de crime e invasões, poderia vê-lo mais.

Hermione lançou um olhar de censura à ruiva.

- Então está decidido – disse Rony ficando mais animado – amanhã mesmo tiramos Harry de St. Mungus e ele vem direto para nossa casa.

- Gregory pode fazer um acompanhamento semanal, ou coisa assim... – murmurou Hermione.

- Então finalmente isso tudo terá fim! – exclamou Gina, os olhos faiscando ligeiramente – Harry poderá finalmente ter a vida que sempre quis. E nós vamos tornar isso possível. Ele mais do que ninguém merece momentos de paz.

Hermione e Rony concordaram. Tudo iria se ajeitar.

Era o que eles pensavam.

. a . a . a .

Gregory não voltou para casa naquela noite. Uma dor de cabeça insuportável não o abandonava. Tinha tomado duas poções e não passava. Estava nervoso, agitado. Não conseguia pensar direito. Não, não podia ir para casa. Além do mais, chegar em casa significaria enfrentar a mulher. E para ela não podia mentir...

Sabia que não agüentaria esconder por muito tempo. Era algo grave demais para ser encoberto mesmo que fosse por alguém inteligente e controlado como ele. A imagem não lhe saía da cabeça. Era fechar os olhos e ela vinha, como que forçando-o a contar para alguém o que tinha visto...

. a . a . a .

St. Mungus. 28 de outubro de 2005. Cena do crime.

Tinha acabado de colocar Harry dentro do quarto, ele parecia estar bem mais calmo.

- Nem sei como relatar isso ao Sr. Aubrey...

Gregory encarou o secretário pessoal do diretor do hospital.

- Simplesmente diga a ele a verdade.

- Era uma moça tão jovem – falou o assistente fitando o corpo de Alyssa, que havia sido coberto por um pano negro – era até bonita.

- Alyssa era dedicada – falou Gregory numa voz rouca – é realmente lastimável.

- Bem, vou agora mesmo escrever ao Sr. Aubrey. Depois, vou ver alguém do Ministério, assim que tirar os pijamas, é claro.

Se uma morte não tivesse ocorrido naquela sala, os dois homens podiam se deixar rir. Era uma cena estranha. O assistente do diretor, de pantufas azuis e pijama cor de creme e Gregory de calção e robe de dormir.

- Também preciso ir – falou Gregory respirando fundo – minha mulher não sabe que estou aqui. E ficaria furiosa se soubesse.

- Então me acompanhe – disse o outro parecendo imensamente satisfeito de deixar o cadáver para trás.

- Só vou terminar de checar as coisas. Dar uma poção de dormir a Harry, talvez... – murmurou Gregory num tom de voz vago.

- Tudo bem. Até mais, Gregory – despediu-se o homem.

- Até mais.

O assistente deixou o lugar numa rapidez impressionante.

Gregory se deixava observar a sala atentamente. Tudo estava revirado, parte da parede estava grandemente danificada, tudo era pó. Procurava alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar o motivo daquela cena estranha. Por que? Por que matar Alyssa? Não havia sentido algum.

Sempre soubera que cuidar de Harry Potter abraçava alguns riscos. Ele era tanto amado quanto odiado na comunidade mágica, e lembrava-se bem demais da conversa de Rony e Hermione, de modo que sabia do número de pessoas que matariam Potter sem pensar duas vezes. Se alguém era provável alvo de assassinato naquela ala hospitalar, esse alguém era Harry. Não Alyssa. Alyssa era uma simples enfermeira. Não havia sentido. Não havia mais ninguém para...

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Tompkins.

Claro que havia mais alguém de alvo naquela ala. Se esforçava tanto a esquecer, que acabava se esquecendo. A porta que ninguém entrava.

Gregory ficou de frente a ela. Toda vez que entrava ali sentia o sangue gelar nas veias, um incômodo sufocante. Girou a maçaneta devagar, respirando lentamente, como que para tomar coragem. Abriu a porta.

E caiu no choro. Sua idéia estava certa. A cama onde dormia o corpo de Lord Voldemort estava vazia.

. a . a . a .

**N/A: **mais um capítulo fresco! Confesso que não consegui ficar plenamente satisfeita, mas fiz o que pude. Agora, aos poucos, todas as perguntas serão respondidas e deixo mais duvidas no ar, claro, se não perde a graça.

_Miaka-ELA:_ ah, já dei muitas dicas de quem é o marido da Gina e vocês já estão bem próximos de descobrir quem é. Também já vão saber quem mandou o berrador pra Gina, vão ver mais do Ray, do filho R/H... e o Voldemort, claro.

_Amanda Dumbledore:_ sabe, eu não tinha parado pra pensar ainda no tamanho dessa fic... hahahahahaha. Bem, não consegue mesmo pensar num segredo merecedor do Vow? HG é uma coisa complicada mesmo, tem hora que eu tenho vontade de bater na Gina, mas tudo bem... beijos.

_Sweet Lie:_ nossa, que bom que gosta tanto! Ah sim, estamos bem perto de saber sobre o marido da Gina mas sobre a Alyssa... bem, não digo nada. Beijos.

_Mellie Erdmann:_ foi realmente triste matar a Alyssa, mas ela tinha que morrer! É, eu faço vestibular esse ano, pra Letras se Deus quiser... e o seu vestiba? Beijos.

_Val Weasley:_ aqui está o capítulo! Ai, eu adoro as suas reviews, continue mandando... bem, não posso responder as perguntas, se não a fic perde a graça, mas quanto a essa ligação do Harry e do Voldie... eles sempre partilharam pensamentos, mas depois do "coma" dos dois, a coisa piorou porque eles ficaram tipo que perdidos juntos de um jeito que não tinha mais como fugir da influência um do outro. E sim, essa influência de pensamento continua. Beijos.

_Andy Black:_ é sempre legal ver alguém que lê fics de shipper diferente do que apóia e gosta. Realmente, eu me senti feliz por ter feito você ler essa fic que tem os shippers contrários do que vc apóia. Não posso dizer com quem a Gina se casou, mas já temos pistas...


	8. O lugar a que se pertence

* * *

**Capítulo Oito – O lugar a que se pertence**

"_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong me."_

- Creep – Radiohead.

* * *

_"Ao que parece a igualdade não é para todos. O Sr. Bernard Stringley, um pacato morador londrino, foi abordado anteontem à noite por um esquadrão de força do Ministério da Magia. O motivo: sua filha Marie, de apenas seis anos, teria executado acidentalmente um feitiço de desmaterialização. Por ter desmaterializado um buldogue numa área trouxa, o Sr. Stringley passou quatro horas trancado numa sala de inquérito do Ministério respondendo a perguntas absurdas, para não dizer inúteis, sobre o ´caso´. No mesmo dia, no Hospital St. Mungus, dois funcionários de segurança são estuporados e uma enfermeira assassinada brutalmente e nenhum inquérito é levantado sobre o assunto. O esquadrão de aurores simplesmente faz uma revista no local. Nada de papelada, nada de levantamento, nenhuma atitude é tomada e principalmente, ninguém é preso. Agora pergunto, por quê?_

_Em primeiro lugar, onde está a segurança do hospital St. Mungus? Como agora os cidadãos poderão ir tranqüilamente ser atendidos sabendo que funcionários estão sendo misteriosamente abordados e mortos, sabendo que pessoas estão circulando livremente pelos corredores do prédio sem a identificação devida? Onde está o Ministério da Magia, que deveria apurar casos assim? É um ultraje ao cidadão bruxo britânico!_

_O medi-bruxo chefe Gregory Loui Tompkins não sofreu qualquer tipo de interrogatório oficial, sendo que a enfermeira-estagiária Alyssa Martha Calloway foi morta durante um plantão. E Harry James Potter, ex-celebridade do mundo mágico, sendo o único a ter presenciado a cena do crime foi removido para a casa de amigos na última noite. Ultraje! Um total absurdo ao cidadão e à..."_

Rony parou de ler e embolou o exemplar do_ Profeta Diário _com as duas mãos. Detestava Malfoy, detestava cada linha hipócrita que ele escrevia. _"Ultraje ao cidadão bruxo britânico..."_ uma ova!

Seguiu o corredor que levava à sede dos aurores pisando fundo e bufando. Quando viu a primeira lixeira, atirou o lixo-jornal com força dentro dela.

- Manhã ruim, Weasley?

Rony se virou praguejando alto.

- Não fale assim, Weasley – falou Malfoy com sua voz pastosa – esse é um ambiente de trabalho.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Rony tentando colocar o máximo de desdém que podia na voz.

- Vejo que gostou do meu artigo – prosseguiu Malfoy mirando a lixeira – sabia que uma das minhas propostas é aumentar o salário dos aurores? Torça por mim Weasley, e garanta o sustento da sua família.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Rony repetiu a pergunta tentando manter seu auto-controle. Estava difícil não esmagar cada pedacinho do loiro naquele momento.

- Não é da sua conta – retrucou Draco num sorriso besta – meu assunto nesse departamento é com aurores de alto escalão.

- Eu sou um auror nível três – disse Rony num olhar duro.

- É mesmo, é? – disse Draco fingindo surpresa.

Rony não respondeu. Mas achou que as unhas crispadas na palma das mãos fariam sangrar a qualquer momento.

- Pensei que estivesse mais feliz, Weasley, agora que seu amiguinho Potter, o garoto-que-acordou, está na sua casa – Malfoy riu – acho que ele se sentirá mais em _família_. Me diga, ele já sabe da sua irmãzinha?

Antes que Rony pudesse andar mais um passo e arrebentar a cara de Malfoy, o loiro se afastou perguntando:

- Onde é a sala do Sefans, eu nunca consigo encontrar nada nessa espelunca!

- Então vai continuar não encontrando.

Rony deu as costas a Malfoy e saiu andando.

- Reze para que eu não seja o Ministro, Weasley! – gritou o loiro.

"_Faça como Hermione disse: inspire e expire... inspire e expire... _– pensou Rony com as orelhas já fumegando – _isso, você já está quase na sua mesa. Ignore aquela fuinha. Vá para sua mesa e se sente lá. O dia mal começou e você tem muito trabalho a fazer..."._

Não se controlou. Ao chegar na sua mesa, deu um soco nela, fazendo cair os porta-retratos do filho e da esposa.

- Alguém não está de bom humor hoje...

Rony não se preocupou em fazer cara boa. Era sua vizinha de cubículo, Gloria Mercury. Uma garota magricela, de dentes grandes e óculos maiores que a cara que acabara de ser promovida.

- Já leu o _Profeta_ hoje? – insistiu a outra.

O ruivo deu em resposta uma cara que se podia ler como: _"o que é que você acha, oh, infeliz?"_.

- Esse Malfoy é um pedaço de mau-caminho, né? – comentou Gloria quando Draco passou suntuosamente pelo corredor acompanhado de um auror novato.

- Cala a boca, Gloria! – exclamou Rony simplesmente.

- Eu não sei porque você não gosta dele – ela pareceu ignorar completamente a frase anterior – ele é tão educado, articulado, boa pinta, inteligente também, ah não se pode negar que ele é inteligente e escreve que...

Rony preferiu desligar. Anos casado com Hermione e aprendera a usar esse recurso quando era conveniente.

Levantou os porta-retratos caídos e começou a ler a papelada da manhã. Como suspeitava, não haviam lhe dado o caso da morte de Alyssa. Claro que não. Sefans era um idiota mesmo.

Gente que perdera os dedos com uma caixa metálica maligna, suspeita de _Imperius_ aplicada em uma vaca numa fazenda em Warwickshire... Casos imbecis. Rony massageou a testa com os nós dos dedos. Estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

- ... e ele ainda tem grandes chances, viu? Está subindo nas pesquisas, como um foguete, melhor, como a estrela que ele é. Porque eu acho que ele tem jeito de galã, só você que não gosta dele e...

- Cala a boca, Gloria! – berrou Rony.

E com uma risadinha, Gloria voltou para seu cubículo.

* * *

- Eu gostaria de me lembrar – falou Harry interrompendo Hermione que até então discursava sobre as dores nas costas e a gravidez. 

- Se lembrar? – perguntou a amiga um tanto incerta.

- Quer dizer – começou Harry franzindo a testa – eu me lembro de fugir, de chegar à casa dos Riddle e encontrar Voldemort lá. Me lembro de abrir a porta e encontra-lo. Ele mandou os Comensais da Morte irem embora e nos deixarem sozinhos. Então eu disse que iria mata-lo naquela noite e ele...

Hermione sentiu as mãos ficando frias. De repente as paredes da sala pareciam sufocá-la. Desde que Harry chegara à sua casa no dia anterior não dissera muita coisa. Parecia mais entretido com Stevie. E agora, subitamente, começara a falar de seu duelo com Voldemort há sete anos atrás...

Ela sabia que ele iria querer discutir o assunto, só não sabia que iria se sentir tão desconfortável. Nunca vira Harry falar em matar alguém. Se bem, que aquela vez, na Casa dos Gritos, ela achou que ele fosse matar Sirius. Não gostava dos contrastes da personalidade de Harry. Ele podia ser tão gentil, tão amável e benevolente; mas outras vezes podia ser terrível, impulsivo e até cruel.

- Acho que contei a ele que sabia das Horcruxes – continuou Harry ignorando o mal-estar da amiga – mas não me lembro como. Brigamos. Ele me atacou primeiro, eu acho. E então só me lembro do vazio...

- Vazio? – Hermione perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu estive consciente o tempo todo, Hermione – falou Harry numa voz incrivelmente séria, que não parecia de modo algum com a dele – talvez não consciente em meu corpo, mas parecia... parecia que eu estava dentro da minha cabeça, entende? – Hermione se encolheu na cadeira – e Voldemort estava lá. Ele estava lá o tempo todo...

Harry fitou o nada por um tempo, sem dizer uma palavra. Pela primeira vez na vida Hermione não conseguiu definir o que se passava com o amigo.

- Nós éramos um só – prosseguiu ele lentamente – ele era eu e eu era ele. Compartilhávamos pensamentos, sentimentos... tudo. Algumas vezes, algumas vezes eu não sabia o que era memória minha... As nossas personalidades se confundiam naquele escuro... entende? Uma vez, uma vez Voldemort me disse, na Câmara Secreta, que éramos parecidos. Nós somos, Hermione – os olhos dele se levantaram assustadoramente na direção dela – somos como o reflexo um do outro, os pontos extremos de uma mesma corda...

- Harry... – interrompeu Hermione assustada.

- Ele conheceu cada um de vocês. Ele repassava as minhas memórias como se fosse um simples catálago. Ele conheceu você, Rony, Gina, Lupin... a memória de Sirius, todos, através da minha cabeça. É como se a minha vida fizesse parte da dele também...

- Harry, eu acho que...

- No vazio só existe o nada, repousando nos seus próprios pensamentos...

Hermione quis que ele parasse de falar. Estava ficando enjoada. Queria dizer que ele fosse para o quarto dormir e deixa-la em paz.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Stephen entrou correndo na sala de pijamas, quase escorregando pelo tapete. Hermione pegou o filho no colo.

- Você está em casa!

- Estou, meu amor – falou ela com a voz ainda trêmula.

- E a Vicky?

- Mamãe vai cuidar de você agora. Pelo menos enquanto o tio Harry estiver aqui. E depois quando o bebê nascer...

- Eu não quero um bebê, mamãe! – reclamou Stevie amarrando a cara.

- Então que bom que ele não é seu, não é mesmo?

Sorrindo, Hermione colocou o filho no chão.

- Estou com fome! – falou o menino.

- Se quiser eu dou de comer a ele, Mione.

Hermione encarou Harry por alguns instantes. Ele parecia inteiramente mudado. Não estava mais com aquele ar sombrio ou aquela voz estranha, estava normal, sorrindo para seu filho.

- Deixa o tio, mãe! – choramingou Stevie.

- Olhe... – ela hesitou um instante – tudo bem, Harry o mingau. Já está pronto lá na cozinha.

- Eh! – gritou Stevie puxando Harry pela mão – e depois a gente joga quadribol?

- Só depois que você comer tudo – disse Harry seguindo o menino.

Hermione ainda ficou parada alguns instantes, como que absorvendo a cena. Depois balançou a cabeça, para espantar os maus pensamentos. Tinha que chamar Gina, um jantar de Halloween ainda precisava ser organizado.

* * *

Luna Lovegood parecia passear pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia. Quem a visse passar pelos departamentos apressados ou entrar no elevador abarrotado de gente, pensaria que ela estava simplesmente dando uma voltinha pelo lugar. Muito pelo contrário, Luna estava decidida. Procurava alguém. E esse alguém era Rony Weasley. 

Chegou no esquadrão de aurores. Para Luna, era o único departamento que fazia sentido. As fotos pregadas nas paredes, os posters e bonequinhos de jogadores de quadribol e bruxos procurados atestavam que ao menos _ali_ o trabalho era feito.

Se dirigiu lentamente à mesa mais próxima e perguntou:

- Eu poderia falar com Rony Weasley?

O homem careca da mesa pareceu encarar seus brincos de latinha de refrigerante trouxa por um instante antes de responder:

- É a quarta mesa seguindo aquele corredor ali.

- Você devia cuidar das suas pústulas leitantes. Se ficarem venenosas, você pode perder as orelhas – disse ela deixando o homem completamente pasmo para trás.

Luna chegou na mesa do cubículo indicado e ficou alguns instantes observando o ruivo Rony Weasley preencher alguma coisa enquanto resmungava palavrões baixinho. Luna gostava do jeito dele. Gostava de como ele às vezes parecia estar alheio às coisas...

- Luna! – berrou Rony assim que deu de cara com uma loira esquisita com brincos de pedaço de lata encarando-o a centímetros de sua mesa.

- Ronald! – exclamou ela no mesmo tom que Rony apesar de não estar nem um pouco assustada.

- Sua maluca! – prosseguiu Rony em seu humor infernal – quer me matar do coração? Quem é que foi que te deixou entrar?

- Ah, não seja tolo, Ronald – respondeu Luna como se o assunto não tivesse a mínima importância – sabe que jornalistas têm carta branca em praticamente todo lugar.

- Claro, mas você podia ao menos ter se anunciado...

- E dar tempo pra você colocar uma cara ´estou-feliz-em-te-ver´. Não, detesto ser anunciada.

Rony detestava aqueles comentários puramente verdadeiros de Luna. E detestava mais ainda o fato de que ela simplesmente não se incomodava por eles serem ou não verdadeiros.

- Na verdade estou aqui por motivos de trabalho – começou ela olhando a foto do time dos Cannons que estava pregada na parede ao lado.

O ruivo mexeu-se de modo pouco confortável na cadeira. Motivos de trabalho? Só faltava aquilo para seu dia ser um fiasco completo.

- Escute, Luna – disse Rony naquela voz de quem explica a uma criança que dois e dois dão quatro – eu já te expliquei que a seita das trevas dos druidas sem calças _não existe_. Não há sequer um registro, um detecto, nada. Simplesmente _não existe_.

- Ah, não é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você – Rony respirou aliviado – é sobre outra coisa. Mas os druidas sem calças _existem_. E são uma seita extremamente maligna e se o Departamento de Aurores não quer tomar conhecimento do caso, o problema mais tarde vai ser de vocês.

Rony revirou os olhos, mas ao contrário do que pensava, Luna logo abandonou o assunto:

- Na verdade eu queria saber mais sobre o caso daquela moça assassinada no St. Mungus.

A revirada de olhos de Rony se tornou uma arregalada de olhos.

- Você quer o quê?

- Sabe como é, eu gosto de inovar a revista – explicou Luna parecendo agora um pouco mais concentrada, mas só um _pouquinho_ – e os leitores sempre esperam ler alguma coisa como bufadores de chifre enrugado, guirlandas vivas, seitas malignas secretas – os olhos dela vagaram inquisitorialmente para Rony – então resolvi fazer algo que eles _não _esperam. Essa é a graça, não acha?

- Está me dizendo que quer fazer com exclusividade uma investigação criminal no P_asquim_? – Rony estava pasmo.

- Se você quer colocar nesses termos.

Rony não sabia se existia ou não outro termo para aquela colocação, mas não disse nada.

- Seria realmente interessante colocar algo de diferente na revista. Os leitores adoram uma novidade!

"_Ela faz parecer que é uma reportagem de zoológico, não uma investigação de assassinato" _– pensou Rony.

- Eu não sei, Luna – falou Rony tentando soar profissional – mas acho que para esse tipo de coisa você precisa de autorização do Departamento de Aurores e eu te digo, o Sefans não tem cara de quem curte ter suas investigações mais sigilosas expostas num... num jornal do estilo do _Pasquim_.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso – fez Luna colocando os cabelos mal cortados atrás da orelha – consigo a autorização. Só queria que você me desse cobertura e me ajudasse nas minhas pesquisas.

- Luna, é que... bem, eu não sou o auror encarregado do caso – falou Rony como se fosse realmente difícil dizer aquilo em voz alta – Sefans e sua equipe particular estão cuidando disso, então, bem, desculpe, mas não vou poder te ajudar...

- Eu sei que você não está no caso – a obviedade na voz dela deixou Rony irritado.

- Então por que diabos está me pedindo?

- Porque você é o espírito que eu preciso! – os olhos azuis dela agora brilhavam – você é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que estou procurando! Entenda Ronald, quem mais poderia me ajudar na minha pesquisa se não você?

Foi a gota d´água. A raiva que tinha de Sefans, a frustração que vinha sofrendo no trabalho, o fato de estar fora dos casos "legais", se juntaram com aquele súbito lisonjeio de Luna. Era o ponto fraco de Rony e ele sabia disso. Não importava mais que fosse uma reportagem para uma revista idiota, o fato é que alguém precisava dele e ninguém mais servia, o que importava era que ele estava _dentro_.

- Se você conseguir a autorização estou dentro – falou Rony sorrindo de excitação – vou ser seu auror de pesquisa então.

Luna abriu um sorriso:

- Estou tão exultante! Que ótimo! Então vou começar a anotar minhas prioridades de pesquisa, você sabe como é...

- Okay, Luna – disse Rony sorrindo.

- Porque eu tenho certeza, certeza Ronald, de que existe alguma sociedade secreta por trás desse crime! – falou Luna ficando assustadoramente séria.

Àquela simples afirmação, o sorriso de Rony desapareceu por completo.

* * *

Era Halloween. 

A noite estava estrelada e calma. Mas não na casa dos Granger-Weasley. Hermione organizara um jantar para familiares e amigos, comemorando o retorno de Harry, mesmo que fosse para esquecer as circunstâncias funestas que o rodeava.

A sala de jantar, decorada por Gina com abóboras flutuantes e balões coloridos de cor roxa que Stephen insistia em estourar, estava lotada. O Sr. Weasley conversava animadamente com os pais de Hermione sobre o funcionamento de um ar-condicionado enquanto a Sra. Weasley colocava um grande pudim de carne em cima da mesa. O filho de Gui e Fleur, o pequeno Pierre, andava de um lado para o outro tentando roubar um doce da mesa. Fred e Jorge agora tentavam ensinar Stephen a amarrar magicamente os pés dos convidados na perna da cadeira. Harry conversava com Hagrid e Rony enquanto Neville dançava com uma amiga de Hermione.

- Olhe só quanta gente veio, Hermione! – exclamou Gina, agitada, admirando a sala.

- É. Bastante bom, não acha? – a outra respondeu com displicência.

- Que há de errado com você? – perguntou Gina encarando a amiga, curiosa.

Hermione hesitou um pouco antes de falar. Às vezes achava que Gina montava um mundo só para ela. Talvez fosse desse modo que ela conseguia brigar e fazer as pazes com as pessoas, aparentemente sem pensar muito. _"Ela aprendeu a se esconder e fingir que está tudo bem. Fingir que não está vendo as coisas erradas"_.

- Quando você tiver um filho e estiver grávida de outro, saberá exatamente porque estou assim – mentiu Hermione tentando sorrir.

Gina empalideceu ligeiramente, mas pareceu se dar por satisfeita com a resposta.

"_Como ela consegue engolir respostas assim?_ – pensou Hermione mirando a cunhada atentamente – _Por que ela finge que está no controle?"_.

- Harry está bem melhor, não acha? – perguntou a ruiva de modo ansioso – quer dizer, em vista do que aconteceu, ele está maravilhosamente bem. Veja como está conversando animado com Hagrid e Rony!

- É, eu acho que ele está progredindo.

Mas Hermione sabia que estava mentindo de novo. Tinha vergonha de admitir, mas ficara com medo de ficar com Harry sozinha naquela casa. Ele andava fazendo comentários estranhos, dava olhares vazios, às vezes sorria de um jeito enviesado, quase sádico. E depois, tão de repente como se iniciara, ele ria e brincava com seu filho. Estranho.

- Harry sempre lidou bem com mudanças – falou Gina sorrindo – é maravilhoso como ele consegue isso!

- Realmente – emendou Hermione sem expressão.

- Hermione! – gritou Fred do outro lado da sala – chegou mais gente!

- Se me dá licença, eu vou lá atender – falou Hermione parecendo satisfeita por abandonar a ruiva.

Gina resolveu ir falar com Harry. Normalmente o evitava, mas agora sentia um desejo incontrolável de estar perto dele. Naquela noite, se sentia meio fora do ar, como se fosse de um mundo diferente, onde tudo dava certo.

- Hagrid! – ela cumprimentou o meio-gigante com um sorriso.

- Olá, Gina, como vai? – respondeu Hagrid também abrindo um sorrindo – olhe só que festa bonita, e com Harry! Os velhos tempos estão de volta!

- A parte boa dos velhos tempos – acrescentou Rony lançando um olhar ao amigo.

- Rony está a tanto tempo casado com Hermione que está ficando ranzinza como ela – comentou Gina – vê o lado ruim em tudo.

Rony ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry cortou:

- Eu não sei se é certo, mas gostei de ver todos reunidos.

- Os jantares de Halloween de Hermione são sempre divertidos, não é Rony?

- Você diz porque não ajuda a limpar a casa. Você vai embora antes.

- E Madame Maxime, Hagrid? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Olímpia foi visitar uma irmã que está doente. Está com inchaço nas juntas, coitada.

Rony quase cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada que estava bebendo. Não queria imaginar a irmã de Madame Máxime com inchaço... realmente, não queria. Olhou para Harry e viu que o amigo pensava na mesma coisa.

- Pai! Pai! O tio Jorge me ensinou a explodir as abóboras com a varinha dele. Eu posso ter uma varinha, pai, posso, posso?

Rony encarou o filho empolgado antes de responder:

- Pergunte à sua mãe.

- Mas é claro que ela não vai deixar! É por isso que estou perguntando a _você_!

- Stevie – começou Rony contrariado com as atitudes do filho – vai lá brincar com o seu primo, vai.

- Mas eu quero uma varinha! Quero explodir coisas!

- Sua mãe está chamando, Stevie.

- Não vou cair nesse truque _velho_! – exclamou Stephen num tom quase ofendido.

- Você se acha realmente esperto, não? – Rony se abaixou para olhar o filho nos olhos.

- Eu tento.

Por um instante Harry achou que Rony fosse censurar o filho, mas ao invés disso, o ruivo apenas começou a rir.

- Esse garoto é o máximo! – exclamou ele.

- Então, posso ter uma varinha? – Stevie acrescentou ainda esperançoso.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – começou Rony largando o copo de cerveja amanteigada na mesinha mais próxima – vamos lá explodir umas abóboras, mas _sem_ deixar sua mãe ver...

- Yeah! – fez o garoto puxando Rony para o meio da sala.

Era estranho se acostumar, pensou Harry. Rony, além das madeixas ruivas caindo quase nos ombros, tinha agora de diferente um filho. Isso parecia um tanto surreal. Era estranho dormir um dia, acordar no outro e descobrir que seu melhor amigo é pai de um guri de quatro anos. Harry às vezes achava que não estava no seu lugar certo. Mesmo tratando-o da mesma forma, Rony e Hermione tinham mudado, tinham uma família. Tinham crescido. E ele ainda se sentia com dezessete anos.

- O pestinha é mesmo parecido com Rony, não é? – comentou Hagrid observando-os ir – se fosse ruivo, seriam idênticos.

- Mas ele é inteligente como Hermione – interveio Gina – me lembro de quando cuidava dele. Tem uma esperteza que Rony nunca teve.

- Não quero nem pensar em quando ele estiver em Hogwarts – gemeu Hagrid.

- Ah, ele é um amorzinho, não é Harry?

- Eu gosto do garoto – falou Harry observando Stephen e Rony estourando os balões da decoração – e bem, de qualquer forma é bom ver que os pais dele se entenderam finalmente.

- Acho que todos se entenderam e encontraram seu lugar – falou Hagrid sorrindo e indo se juntar ao Sr. Weasley e um homem que Harry não conhecia.

Quando o meio-gigante saiu, Harry e Gina se entreolharam e pensaram que Hagrid não falara de todo a verdade. Algumas peças ainda pareciam estar fora do jogo.

* * *

- E se vier com piadinhas sobre o meu novo modo de sentar eu te deixo tomando sopa – falou Hermione para os gêmeos assim que se sentou para o jantar – queria ver algum de vocês com uma barriga dessas. E Stephen foi dormir finalmente, portanto... 

A mesa magicamente ampliada tinha agora todos os seus lugares ocupados e ninguém parecia estar muito surpreso pelo fato de Hermione ocupar a cabeceira e Rony estar sentado à sua direita.

Harry estava sentado logo em frente à Hermione, ao lado de Luna que por sua vez estava de frente à Gina. Os gêmeos vinham ao lado da irmã, Sr. Weasley mais ao final da mesa ao lado da esposa, os pais de Hermione, Gui e Fleur e Hagrid, ocupava dois lugares. Havia gente que Harry não conhecia. Uma amiga de Hermione do Gringotes que ouvira se chamar Gracie, um punhado de colegas de Gina e um auror amigo de Rony, Bob Vancy (Harry o achou bem estúpido), mas apesar de não conhece-los, todos tratavam-no como se já o conhecessem a séculos. Era bizarro.

- Antes de jantar eu queria propor um brinde – falou Rony se levantando.

Todos começaram a fazer piadas e comentários, o que deixou Harry com a impressão de que Rony costumava fazer aquilo muitas vezes. Deu um sorriso forçado e sentiu uma espécie de gelo no estômago.

- Hoje é Halloween – começou Rony lentamente com a taça de vinho estendida.

- Me diga, Rony, você deduziu isso sozinho ou pediu ajuda a Stephen? – perguntou Jorge com cara séria.

- Hoje é Halloween – prosseguiu Rony aparentemente fingindo que não ouvira o comentário – e mais uma vez minha querida esposa – Hermione lançou-lhe um sorriso meigo – nos presenteia com mais um jantar maravilhoso. Com, é claro, a ajuda de minha mãe e da Sra. Granger – acrescentou rápido quando viu o olhar fulminante das duas mais ao fim da mesa – então, além de agradecer, a ela que tem sido a melhor coisa da minha vida nos últimos anos, e aos meus filhos, Stephen e quem quer que seja por vir aí, queria agradecer a presença de todos...

- Oh Roniquinhas, seria lindo se você não dissesse isso todo Halloween! – exclamou Fred entre risadas.

- Fred! – censurou a Sra. Weasley que agora estava à beira das lágrimas.

- E fazer uma homenagem especial ao meu melhor amigo, Harry Potter que agora pode estar finalmente entre nós e... – ele lançou um olhar à Hermione que agora não escondia mais as lágrimas e fazia sinais para que ele continuasse – e dizer que estamos todos muito felizes porque no fim das contas, nós sempre estamos juntos, não é Harry? Nada conseguiu e nem vai conseguir nos separar, porque nós três somos amigos de verdade, cara. Pra vida inteira – e quando um brilho suspeito apareceu em seus olhos, ele sorriu dizendo – então um brinde à verdadeira amizade!

- Saúde! – exclamaram todos em uníssimo erguendo suas taças.

- Oh, Rony, isso foi realmente lindo – falou Hermione assim que todos se sentaram – realmente lindo.

Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado e ele pareceu satisfeito.

A comida estava ótima. Havia uma variedade incrível de delícias que Harry não pôde deixar de experimentar. Depois de quase uma semana comendo sopa e papa de hospital, poder mastigar alguma coisa era fascinante.

- Hermione, não coma tão depressa... olha o bebê – advertiu Rony.

- Estou faminta, Rony. O que quer que eu faça? Fique olhando?

Aparentemente o clima romântico já passara.

Harry começou a rir dos dois e ouviu Gina rir também. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Gina fez algumas caretas apontando para o casal.

- Neville não veio? – perguntou Luna de supetão.

- Ele veio sim – respondeu Rony – eu o vi dançando com a Ruth...

- Ele foi levar Ruth em casa – explicou Hermione – ela disse que estava passando mal. Mas disse que volta logo...

- É incrível como essa mulher sempre passa mal nas festas! – exclamou Rony parecendo entediado.

- É desculpa para levar o Neville pra casa – riu Gina.

- Argh! – fez Rony bebendo um grande gole de vinho.

- Ele é um tremendo pé-de-valsa! – falou Gina tentando ficar séria – melhorou horrores desde que fomos ao Baile de Inverno juntos...

O comentário arrancou risadas daquela parte da mesa, até Luna estava rindo, mas Harry não viu muita graça. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas não vira.

- Ele vai voltar, gente – comentou Hermione olhando cobiçosamente para o pote de geléia de morango.

- Com a Ruth por lá? – comentou Gina – duvido muito...

- Então Gina, terá que se contentar em dançar comigo – disse Rony, rindo.

- Acho que posso passar sem essa – falou a ruiva.

- Estou com a leve impressão de que você está insinuando que sou um péssimo dançarino.

- Leve impressão? – Bob Vancy entrou na conversa – eu acho que ela deu seu atestado de trava-valsa!

Luna soltou uma risada alta e foi seguida pelos demais. Harry achou a piada realmente estúpida e sequer fingiu que estava rindo.

- Então vamos tirar a prova! – Rony colocou a taça de vinho com um excesso de força na mesa – vamos dançar!

- Eu danço com você – falou Bob para Gina – e Rony dança com Hermione.

- É! – concordou Rony rindo abobado.

- Ah, não, nada disso – reclamou Hermione – não tem _como_ dançar nesse momento. Comi demais e além disso, estou deselegante.

- Mione, deixa disso, você está sempre elegante – falou Rony em tom pedante.

- Não, Rony, vamos lá, arranje um par que eu observo você – Hermione encerrou o assunto com um sorriso.

- Vamos, Ronald – disse Luna já se pondo de pé – eu aprendi a dançar com um dançarino celta.

Rony não fez uma cara exatamente boa, mas como Bob e Gina já estavam de pé, acabou acompanhando Luna.

- Eu me encarrego da música – falou Hermione apontando o velho toca-discos trouxa.

A sala vibrou ao som de ´_Love me do_´. Rony lançou um olhar de que-diabo-é-isso para a esposa, mas entrou em posição de dança com Luna. Os pais de Hermione, visivelmente empolgados com a homenagem trouxa da filha, acabaram se levantando para dançar também.

Os três casais agora varriam o espaço vago da sala de jantar. Rony e Luna numa disputa entre quem era mais desajeitado; o casal Granger graciosamente se movia pela sala, como que relembrando os tempos de adolescente; e Gina e Bob pareciam bem harmônicos. Harry achou que Bob era realmente feio com aqueles cabelos loiros que visivelmente precisavam de um corte. E ele tinha uma voz meio fanha, e usava a blusa pra dentro da calça. Quem, em nome de Merlin, usava a blusa pra dentro da calça?

Harry comeu um grande pedaço de torta de ameixa. Em menos de um minuto, fora deixado sozinho na mesa, porque mesmo Hermione estava agora de pé, balançando de um lado para o outro vagarosamente. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley dançavam, empolgados, enquanto os gêmeos se revezavam com duas amigas de Gina. Até mesmo Hagrid dançava com Gracie, a amiga de Hermione, que não parecia realmente feliz com o parceiro.

Quando a música acabou, todos pediram mais e Harry achou que aquela festa inteira era realmente besta. Bebeu o conteúdo da taça de vinho em um só gole. _"Que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu não pertenço mais a esse lugar... esse não é mais meu mundo"._

_´Magic Works´_começou a tocar e Hermione cedeu aos apelos de Rony, indo dançar com ele.

- Dança comigo?

Harry virou para trás, atordoado por conta do efeito do vinho, e viu Gina sorrindo.

- O quê? – ele perguntou de modo idiota.

- Dançar – falou ela simplesmente – venha dançar comigo.

- E o Bob? – perguntou Harry tendo a perfeita noção de que estava sendo ridículo.

- Ele está tentando cantar Luna de novo – disse Gina rindo – e não quero ser a única a não dançar. Por favor – e ela lançou-lhe um olhar meigo.

Irresistivelmente, Harry acompanhou-a.

- Bem, não sei se ainda sei dançar – falou ele sorrindo sem graça – na verdade, acho que nunca soube dançar.

- Eu me lembro! – exclamou Gina tomando sua posição.

Harry, que não se achava um expert em dança de salão, achou até que se saíra bem para quem estava com as juntas duras e uma perna quase manca. Dançar com Gina naquela noite, lembrava aquela distante festa de Gui e Fleur, que se para ele tinha sido a poucos meses, para ela fazia muitos anos. Ao contrário do que pensava, não estava se sentindo mal ou frustrado com a lembrança, era divertido lembrar daquilo... era divertido dançar com Gina naquela noite.

- Você está definitivamente melhor agora! – exclamou a ruiva.

- Como?

- Eu te conheço, Harry, sei quando está chateado ou emburrado com alguma coisa. E convenhamos, você fica péssimo.

- Desculpe – falou ele sinceramente, enquanto davam uma meia-volta – é que às vezes sinto que esse não é mais o meu lugar... entende?

- Entendo – respondeu Gina – esse também não é o meu.

Uma das coisas que Harry mais gostava em Gina era a capacidade que ela tinha de entende-lo. Gina nunca o censurava, nunca o repreendia. Às vezes ela confrontava, mas sempre entendia o lado dele. Era incrível como ela fazia isso. E Harry deu um sorriso. Era bom saber que ao menos, aquilo não tinha mudado.

- Então não vai mais fugir de mim? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Não – ela respondeu olhando firme em seus olhos.

- Isso é bom.

- É sim.

Harry começou a vasculhar o cérebro em busca de algo realmente inteligente para dizer, mas teve a busca interrompida quando a porta da sala de jantar se escancarou. Por ela, entrou um homem maltrapilho, com a roupa branca incrivelmente suja, um fedor de bebida horrendo, babando e berrando a plenos pulmões. Foi com algo muito além de surpresa que Harry recebeu Gregory Tompkins, seu curandeiro.

A música imediatamente parou e os presentes ficaram estáticos, exatamente no mesmo lugar que estavam antes.

- Olhem só pra vocês! – berrou Gregory numa voz enrolada – festejando, brincando, _dançando_! Idiotas! Todos vocês...

- Encontrei com ele na rua – explicou Neville, que vinha logo atrás de Greogory – com duas garrafas vazias de whisky-de-fogo nas mãos.

- Seus tolos... todos vocês... se julgam tão espertos – Gregory cuspiu a última palavra – lutaram na tão falada guerra, se vangloriam disso, não é? E sequer perceberam... vocês sequer_ perceberam_...

- Gregory – o Sr. Weasley começou a falar calmamente – eu acho que você precisa...

- Preciso que vocês parem de agir como se vivessem no alegre mundo da fantasia! – continuou berrando o curandeiro – estão aqui comemorando Halloween, é? Que lindo! Uma mulher foi morta há dois dias! Há exatos _dois dias_! Se vocês não se importam, eu me importo, droga! Ela trabalhava comigo, era uma boa assistente... era uma moça sozinha, droga... – os olhos dele estavam vermelhos – e ela está morta, assassinada na _minha_ ala e ninguém está interessado em saber como! Por que? Porque têm que organizar a porra da festa de Halloween!

Ninguém moveu um músculo sequer. Nem Neville, que estivera até então preocupado em manter Gregory de pé.

- Loucos! Malucos é o que vocês são! Não sabem o que está acontecendo... não fazem idéia...

- Gregory – Hermione agora vinha andando firme até ele – o que está acontecendo Gregory? Por que está bêbado?

- Não estou bêbado!

- Está completamente bêbado – continuou Hermione calmamente, mas com uma ponta de dureza na voz – vai continuar aí gritando horrores dentro da _minha_ casa ou vai explicar o que aconteceu?

Em resposta, Gregory Tompkins sentou no chão e começou a rir.

- Rony – pediu Hermione e o ruivo veio ajuda-la.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda – ele afastou Rony de perto dele – não preciso da ajuda, ok? Eu posso me levantar sozinho.

Com dificuldade, Gregory o fez.

- Dançando... – ele murmurava quase demente – dançando... felizes... no mundo do faz de conta!

- Por que não conta logo? – agora era Gina quem falava – por que não conta o que veio dizer, então, ao invés de ficar aí rastejando pelo chão?

Com um esgar de sorriso, Gregory respondeu:

- Porque se eu contasse, vocês entrariam num pânico tão grande que desejariam ter bebido tanto quanto eu.

- Hagrid, acha que pode carrega-lo? – perguntou Hermione aflita – acho que podemos leva-lo ao St. Mungus...

- Ninguém vai encostar em mim! – gritou Tompkins – não sou eu quem devia estar internado.

O olhar dele foi parar imediatamente em Harry.

- Eu estou bem – falou Harry lentamente.

- Está mesmo? – Tompkins agora parecia quase normal – já contou a eles dos lapsos?

Harry engoliu seco.

- Que lapsos? – perguntou Gina olhando para o lado, preocupada.

- Não contou, não é? Por que deveria contar? Não contou pra mim, que sou seu curandeiro... mas eu sou esperto... ah, eu sou sim...

- Que lapsos? – repetiu Gina, agitada.

- Vamos dançar a dança do lapso! – berrou Gregory agora voltando com a loucura inicial.

- Que droga de lapsos são esses? – berrou a ruiva, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Pergunte ao seu queridinho – falou Gregory irônico – acho que pra você ele conta.

- Cala a boca, Gregory! – gritou Gina.

- Está nervosa, está? Está nervosa? – ele deu uma olhada em volta, abriu os braços e exclamou – ela está _nervosa_! Quer continuar dançando? Quer? Então dance com seu queridinho... a dança da _mentira_!

- Pára Gregory! – pediu Gina.

- Dança da mentira... vamos todos dançar... porque se a gente parar a verdade vai chegar... – cantarolava o curandeiro.

- Pára com isso!

- Dança da mentira... vamos todos dançar... porque se a gente parar a verdade vai chegar...

- Pare! – pediu Gina de novo.

- Dança da mentira... vamos todos dançar... porque se a gente parar a verdade vai ...

- Ela mandou parar! – gritou Harry, a raiva visível em seus olhos.

O silêncio pareceu pesar bem mais.

- Beba um vinho Harry, divirta-se... e deixe o seu cérebro explodir – falou Gregory lentamente – quem sabe Gina não te ajuda?

- Não fale dela com esse desprezo – retrucou Harry.

- Ah, eu falo sim...

- Quem é você pra falar dela assim? É apenas um curandeiro que por acaso cuidou de mim.

Um sorriso quase maldoso abriu-se no rosto de Gregory:

- Sim, eu sou apenas um curandeiro. E por acaso cuidei do seu caso... e por acaso você deve a mim o fato de estar aí de pé agora... e por acaso – os olhos dele crisparam – eu sou o marido dela.

Harry achou que tinha levado um soco no estômago.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado à Val Weasley, leitora fiel que foi diretamente responsável pelo término desse capítulo. E bem, ele saiu maior e mais revelador do que eu esperava. Muita gente já tinha adivinhado, mas... espero que tenha sido legal! 

Como eu já disse, está demorando a atualização por conta de estudos pro vestibular e provas que infelizmente não posso adiar e a inspiração tem hora que não ajuda... Então, obrigada a todos que continuam lendo essa fic com tanta paciência. Obrigada mais ainda a quem votou nela no _awards do Aliança 3 Vassouras_. Vocês são ótimos!

#_AnnaMel:_ Eu fico realmente ansiosa por ver Harry em Godric´s Hollow nos livros, imagino que vá ser uma cena forte. Que bom que consegui fazer uma coisa legal!

#_Miaka-ELA:_ as coisas realmente estão começando a acontecer rápido nessa fic, tem hora que até sai do meu controle... hahahaha. Espero que esteja gostando.

#_Andy Black:_ ah, eu sempre adoro os seus comentários! (e espero mais) Bem, você foi uma das que adivinhou desde o começo que o Gregory era o marido da Gina. Pegou as pistas, hein? Sim, as coisas vão _realmente_ complicar. E o Gregory, bem, acho que ele não foi muito perfeito nesse capítulo, né? Hahahahaha. Beijos.

#_Sweet Lie:_ agora a investigação sobre o assassinato da Alyssa vai começar de vez... realmente, ela merece uma investigação decente! E bem, sem um pouquinho de tortura não tem graça, né? Que malvada eu sou... hahahaha. Beijos.

_#barbie30:_ muito obrigada! Que bom que gosta do que escrevo. Bem, com todas as pistas, não era difícil deduzir que era o Gregory. E sobre enrascada... essa fic está cheia delas! Coitado do Harry...

_#Val Weasley:_ no dia do seu níver? Que sacanagem... rs. O Ray vai aparecer em breve. E bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Agora eu acho que vou atualizar mais rápido, já que estou de férias. Beijão!

_#Amanda Dumbledore:_ finalmente! Demorou um pouquinho, né? Mas consegui. Gostou desse capítulo? A revelação (que nem foi tão revelação assim)? Beijos.

_#Mellie Erdmann:_ Realmente, sensatez é uma coisa que o Ray não tem... vocês vão ver... well, eu espero realmente passar no vestibular esse ano. Mas vamos ver, né? Beijos.

_#Lucy Holmes:_ Lucy! Que bom te ver aqui! Sim, agora o mistério ta começando a ficar cada vez mais embolado... quero ver como vou sair dessa! Beijão!

_#Violet snicket:_ que bom que gostou! Fiquei muito feliz. Espero te ver nos próximos comentários.

_#Simone Oliveira:_ me achou no orkut? Que legal! Fiquei realmente muito feliz com a sua review, muito mesmo. Que bom saber que conquistei mais um leitor! Espero te ver sempre pelas reviews! E leu as outras fics? Que bom que gostou delas também! Beijos.


	9. Cartas na Mesa

Capítulo Nove – Cartas na mesa 

"_Cause all that's left has gone away_

_And there's nothing there for you to prove_

_Oh, look what you've done_

You've made a fool of everyone" 

- Look what you have done - Jet

A sala mergulhara num silêncio tão profundo que ninguém ousava quebrar. Nem mesmo Gregory, bêbado como estava, fazia qualquer ruído.

Harry tentava absorver aquelas palavras, mas achava que elas estavam além da sua capacidade de compreensão...

- Ele está dizendo a verdade – falou Gina numa voz tão esganiçada que mais parecia um grito – eu sou a mulher dele!

Não agüentava mais aquele silêncio que para ela tinha um quê de inquisição. Era realmente cruel. Quando Harry estava dormindo, quando todos diziam que ele jamais acordaria novamente, o conselho geral era que Gina procurasse sair com outros homens. Ah, claro, porque ela tinha que tocar a vida, não era? Ela se lembrava perfeitamente bem de como se sentira na época. Não tinha vontade de ver, falar e muito menos se encontrar com ninguém, mas a pressão geral venceu... E agora, agora que Harry estava de volta, todos a olhavam como se tivesse cometido um crime, uma traição mortal. Era realmente fácil mudar de lado agora, não, quando tudo tinha finalmente mudado! Era tão _injusto_!

Sentia vontade de gritar, de despejar isso tudo para fora, de contar a Harry como todos haviam julgado e escolhido a vida dela, como tudo tinha...

- Você é casada com ele? – perguntou Harry com uma calma tão cortante que teria sido melhor uma bofetada.

A vontade de gritar que tinha sumiu completamente. Naquele momento Gina só queria que Harry entendesse... entendesse o quê?

- Eu sou casada com o Gregory há cinco anos – falou a ruiva olhando-o nos olhos – nos conhecemos...

- Enquanto eu estava deitado numa cama semi-morto. Imagino.

O olhar de Harry recaiu sobre a mão esquerda de Gina. Havia um anel dourado no dedo anular. Não um anel qualquer, uma aliança grossa, provavelmente muito cara brilhava ali. Na verdade, era enorme e Harry não conseguia entender como não vira antes. _"Talvez eu não quisesse ver"_.

- Não foi assim... – ela começou a explicar.

- Ou ele estava lhe fazendo um tratamento particular? – disse Harry num riso irônico.

- Entenda que... você precisa entender que...

- Por que você quer que eu entenda? Eu não era nada seu. Não se lembra? – agora ele a olhava fundo nos olhos, de um modo tão duro, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sutil que até chegava a doer – eu terminei com você por uma razão estúpida e idiota, não é mesmo? O que foi bom – ele abriu um sorriso falso e horrível que puxava mais para o lado esquerdo que para o direito – se não eu seria uma espécie de _corno_ semi-vivo... Ainda utilizam a expressão ou em sete anos ela se tornou antiquada?

- Ainda é usada – falou Gregory com sua voz de bêbado.

Rony deu uma cotovelada no curandeiro. A expressão de Gina mudou de melancolia e confusão para raiva.

- E você! – falou Harry dando um passo e chegando mais perto de Rony – por que não me contou? Aliás – ele deu uma volta olhando para todos os presentes – por que nenhum de vocês me contou?

- Eu não podia – começou Rony lentamente – eu não podia...

- É claro que não – disse Harry simplesmente.

- Não seja injusto, Harry – falou Hermione chegando mais perto dele – você tem que entender que o tempo pode ter parado para você, mas não parou para nós...

- Não me venha falar de justiça!

- A justiça tarda, mas não falha – murmurou Gregory num ar demente – não falha nunca... nunca mesmo. E velhos pesadelos não morrem... não morrem não.

- Existem muitas coisas mais sérias a serem discutidas – Hermione seguiu com voz firme, não dando atenção ao bêbado – e acho que meu jantar de Halloween não é o lugar mais apropriado. Vamos para o meu escritório.

. a . a . a .

Hermione fechou a porta com um clique. Olhou para os presentes e respirou fundo. Nunca fora de fugir de nada, mas naquele momento não queria aquela conversa. Não mesmo. Aquilo ia doer. Palavras que ninguém queria ouvir seriam ditas. As cartas seriam postas na mesa. Mas não como um jogo. Dessa vez não haveriam vencedores. Não haveria prêmio algum.

Olhou para a cena. Gina estava sentada na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha de Hermione, ao lado de Rony. Os dois ruivos tinham uma expressão franzida no rosto e um olhar pesado, de quem encarava os olhos da morte. Gregory estava deitado de modo pouco convencional no sofá e Neville lhe oferecia um cálice, que ele se recusava a aceitar. Luna, de pé num canto perto da estante, observava os detalhes do lustre. Harry estava parado, apoiado na parede perto da porta. Parecia travar um duelo doloroso consigo mesmo. Hermione não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais desconfortável na vida.

- Os convidados foram embora – falou Hermione tentando uma voz animada – todos pareceram bem mais felizes depois que ofereci doce para levarem para casa.

Ninguém esboçou qualquer reação. Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez, sem graça. Resolveu esperar que alguém começasse a cena da inquisição. Estava cansada de ser sempre a voz da acusação.

Foi Rony quem começou a falar, contrariando todas as expectativas.

- Me pergunte o que quiser, cara – falou ele numa voz embargada. Voz de quem queria chorar – me pergunte qualquer coisa que eu respondo. Respondo sim.

- Agora é tarde, Ronald – acrescentou Gregory com sua voz de bêbado.

- Escute – continuou o ruivo encarando Harry através de seus olhos de culpa – não, não escute, entenda. Não era um segredo meu. Eu não podia contar. Eu simplesmente não podia...

- Eu... eu não estou... – falou Harry sem conseguir olhar para o amigo.

- Por favor – pediu Rony – depois de tudo que passamos... Por favor nos perdoe...

- Rony... – Harry ainda não olhava para ele.

- Eu não estou pedindo, na verdade eu estou implorando...

- Eu não quero nada disso... não precisa implorar...

- Foram tantas mudanças... tão pouco tempo... como poderíamos saber a maneira certa de reagir? Eu só queria...

- Eu já disse que não precisa...

- Por favor entenda o nosso lado, a nossa desesperança e...

- Eu já disse para parar!

A voz de Harry soou grave e fria. Ninguém se moveu um músculo. Até a própria respiração pareceu se congelar por um instante. Os olhares caídos sobre um homem magro e pálido, que não se parecia em nada com o Harry Potter que conheciam.

- Não era... não era preciso – Harry vacilou por instante, voltando de repente a ser o amigo querido.

- Claro – falou Rony, a humilhação sentida em cada tom de suas orelhas vermelhas – claro que não.

- Ao que parece uns bons anos de sono não foram suficientes para te ensinar a tratar as pessoas com cortesia – falou Luna, ainda admirando o lustre.

Harry recebeu o comentário como um soco no estômago. Sua mente estava confusa. Tinha perdido a cabeça. Sabia disso. E agora se sentia incrivelmente mal.

- Me desculpem – falou ele – é que nada, simplesmente nada está no lugar certo. Eu não consigo me encontrar mais. Eu não consigo reconhecer as coisas... eu...

A voz morreu em seus lábios. Por que estava se explicando? Não devia satisfações a ninguém! _Ele_ era a vítima! Era_ ele_ quem tinha ficado sete anos preso a uma cama de hospital, vivendo cada segundo com seus piores pesadelos enquanto todos os outros não pensavam em outra coisa a não ser em se reproduzir!

_Você é a vítima._

- Não é hora para discutir esse tipo de coisa – falou Gina. E Hermione a agradeceu internamente por não ter que dizer aquilo ela mesma – é hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. _Todas_ elas. Quem quer começar a jogar?

Hermione olhou para o chão, se lembrando por um instante fugaz de sua despedida de solteira. Daquela garrafa girando e girando, escolhendo, revelando os segredos de cada pessoa da roda. Tratava-se da mesma coisa agora.

- Eu quis que meus pais tivessem acordado também – começou Neville – é uma droga, mas eu quis. Eu quis com todas as forças acreditar que se Harry podia voltar à vida, meus pais poderiam quebrar a barreira da insanidade... Cada dia dentro das paredes daquele hospital é um tormento que me sinto obrigado a suportar, como uma provação, entendem? – ele limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa – e só o que eu consigo são meio-elogios dos preparadores de poções. Apenas a consagração da minha mediocridade...

- Você não é medíocre, Neville. Então pare de agir como um. Pare de se colocar no papel do sofredor porque você sabe muito bem que é mais forte do que aparenta ser – falou Luna, parecendo um pouco mais atenta ao que acontecia – aliás, eu acho que é o que todos vocês deveriam fazer: parar de se lamentar e seguir em frente. Os duendes não constroem seus castelos andando de costas!

- Luna tem razão – foi a vez de Gina falar – de que adianta agora começarmos a falar das nossas amarguras se o que está feito, está feito? Eu me casei com Gregory, Harry. E me casei porque eu o amava. Devia ter contado tudo antes, mas não contei. O que posso fazer agora? Implorar o seu perdão como o Rony fez?

- Ninguém vai implorar perdão – disse Hermione com as mãos na barriga – e ninguém aqui vai bancar o ser superior. Todos nós erramos. Todos nós pensamos e fizemos coisa que nos envergonham. Então vamos parar de nos apegar às coisas supérfluas e vamos conviver com o mundo que nós construímos.

Pela primeira vez, Luna pareceu realmente ver Hermione.

- Vamos ser práticos, então – falou Harry duramente – o que mais eu não sei?

- Gregory sabe dos seus segredos – falou Rony olhando para o tampo da escrivaninha.

- Pode apostar! – exclamou o bêbado.

- Nós contamos a maioria antes de você começar a ser tratado. Profecia, tudo. A outra minoria contamos logo depois que você acordou.

- Se quiser saber sobre o desfecho da guerra – disse Hermione – sugiro que leia os inúmeros livros que existem a respeito. Em especial, indico o meu.

- Você não vai demorar a descobrir a situação atual do mundo mágico – completou Rony – os jornais falam nisso todos os dias com as novas eleições. E Draco Malfoy é realmente o favorito.

- Todos os arquivos da guerra estão na terceira gaveta da minha escrivaninha – acrescentou Hermione – eu posso lhe dar a chave. As cartas de Dumbledore, as confissões de Snape. Tudo que conseguimos juntar na nossa caça às Horcruxes estão aí. E preferi ocultar essa parte da história oficial, mas posso revelar agora se você quiser.

- Foi bom não ter contado – disse Harry, desviando os olhos.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou com uma voz amargurada.

- Acho que não.

Harry não podia evitar o sentimento de culpa que começava a envolve-lo. Sentia-se egoísta, patético, cruel. Eles não tinham qualquer culpa, eles eram seus melhores amigos no mundo. Eram as pessoas que haviam se preocupado com ele. Cuidado dele. E agora ele dizia todas aquelas coisas horríveis? Por que estava sendo tão duro?

_Você é a vítima._

- Agora nenhuma revelação me deixaria pior, não é mesmo? – ele acrescentou felinamente.

Luna ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas optou por ficar calada.

- Ah, existe sim – falou Gregory. O olhar vidrado de bêbado destacando-se mais do que nunca – existe uma coisa que o deixaria muito, mas muito pior. Que deixaria todos aqui muito piores...

- Greg – pediu Gina com a voz firme – por favor, agora não é hora.

- Agora é a hora, meu amor – prosseguiu ele levantando uma das mãos dramaticamente – está mais do que na hora de deixar claro a todos vocês que você-sabe-quem, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o Lord das Trevas, o filho de satã... não está mais sob minha guarda...

- Você está completamente demente – falou Gina olhando com asco para o marido – não sabe o que está dizendo. Você, por favor, poderia tomar logo essa poção para dormir?

- Ah não, benzinho. Aí você me pouparia a melhor parte que é justamente a de contar que o corpo de você-sabe-quem foi roubado na noite em que Alyssa Calloway foi assassinada. Hermione, se você me permitir, eu posso usar a sua penseira, extrair o meu pensamento e comprovar o que digo.

. a . a . a .

- Por favor, não nos faça ver isso novamente, Hermione – pediu Gina com a voz enjoada. Neville concordou com ela.

- Tem razão – e com um aceno de varinha, Hermione guardou a penseira no alto do armário – não há nada mais para ver.

Tinham revivido a experiência de Gregory no mínimo umas doze vezes. Desde o momento em que o curandeiro chegara ao St. Mungus até o momento em que via a cama de Voldemort vazia.

- Okay, vamos começar de novo. Por que alguém roubaria o corpo inerte de Lord Voldemort?

- Hermione, você já fez essa pergunta umas centenas de vezes! – exclamou Gina, estafada.

- E ninguém até agora me ajudou a responder! – berrou a outra, as bochechas vermelhas. Satisfeita com o silêncio que instalara, prosseguiu – Harry, nos conte mais uma vez o que aconteceu com você nos minutos antes de Alyssa morrer.

- Eu já contei isso. Para vocês, para os aurores.

- Mas não contou com a perspectiva de que alguém roubou o corpo de Lord Voldemort naquela mesma noite.

- Acha que o assassino de Alyssa é o ladrão do corpo? – perguntou Neville, trêmulo.

- Isso é óbvio – respondeu Hermione – e na minha opinião, Alyssa não devia ter morrido. Foi _acidental_. E quando Gregory voltar a si – ela olhou para o curandeiro roncando no sofá – vou perguntar a ele sobre os turnos de trabalho naquela ala do hospital...

- Então você está dizendo que a pessoa que arrombou aquela área não estava atrás de Harry e sim de Voldemort? – perguntou Gina, assombrada.

- Se a pessoa quisesse mesmo machucar Harry, teria arrombado a porta e atacado-o na mesma hora. Por que deixar um rastro tão grande quanto uma mulher pregada na parede? Ah não, a pessoa queria Voldemort. Mas queria que pensássemos justamente o contrário. Ela sabia que iríamos demorar para perceber que o corpo dele não estava lá. E então, ela fugiria com facilidade.

- Precisamos informar isso aos aurores – disse Gina.

- Não! – Rony entrou na conversa – eles só vão nos atrapalhar...

- Nos atrapalhar? – repetiu Gina sem entender.

- Atrapalhar as nossas próprias investigações – o olhar dele encontrou o de Luna – além do mais, contar aos aurores seria deixar o assunto se espalhar. As pessoas entrariam em pânico achando que Voldemort voltou e que os Comensais da Morte estão à solta. Sem contar que isso faria com que o "ladrão" desaparecesse num piscar de olhos. Não, temos que deixar que ele acredite que estamos no jogo dele. Que estamos realmente convictos de que foi só um assassinato. Que estamos na pista errada. E quando ele menos esperar... – Rony deu um soco na mesa para ilustrar o que queria dizer.

Harry mirava Rony completamente abismado. Nunca tinha visto o amigo como um auror antes. Maquinando daquela forma, bolando planos. Pensando como... _"pensando como um jogador de xadrez"_.

- Está decido – sentenciou Hermione – ninguém aqui nessa sala vai contar qualquer coisa. E se alguém perguntar sobre o que aconteceu nessa festa, respondam que foi só o assunto entre Harry, Gina e Gregory.

Os outros assentiram de um modo desconfortável.

- Agora, o que eu não consigo entender – murmurou Hermione, ansiosa – é porquê alguém quis roubar o corpo de Voldemort se ele está praticamente morto e...

- Hermione – a voz de Harry interrompeu sua linha de pensamento – se eu estou acordado e bem, o que te faz pensar que Voldemort também não esteja?

. a . a . a.

**N/A:** Mil anos de espera e um capítulo pouco esclarecedor. XD É, a fic continua. E vou termina-la antes que o sétimo livro saia. Palavra! Bem, fiz um esquema para o fim da fic e posso dizer que o próximo capítulo é definitivamente melhor que esse. Mas foi preciso uma tensão, não foi? Colocar as cartas na mesa para continuar? É um processo que eles tinham que passar, por mais enrolado que fosse (e como foi hahahahahaha). Pois é, criatividade voltando. Vida entrando nos eixos. Inspiração! A vida é um ciclo, um sobe e desce e por aí a gente vai. Obrigada por continuarem pedindo atualizações e enviando e-mails, foi algo realmente incrível. Eu não desisto dessa fic, por mais complicada que ela seja. Espero que continuem gostando. E perdão aos erros que ficaram por algum motivo. Revisão rápida. Beijão!

**P.S:** eu passei no vestibular! Ta vendo, não há vitória sem pouquinho de sacrifício, né?


	10. Um outro lado para a verdade

Capítulo Dez – Um outro lado para a verdade 

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling the puzzles apart,_

_Questions of science, science and progress,_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart,_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,_

_Oh and I rush to the start,_

_Running in circles, chasing tails,_

_Coming back as we are_

The Scientist - Coldplay

" _Quando deixei a Austrália para enfrentar uma Inglaterra bruxa pós-guerra, eu sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Mas sabia que as coisas simplesmente _seriam_. Porque eu sou Gregory Tompkins e as coisas sempre deram certo para mim._

_Eu fui o filho que toda família quis ter. Amável, responsável, doce e educado. Me formei com louvores na Academia de Magia Lakemistal, em Sydney. Nunca me envolvi com qualquer tipo de confusão e assim que meu diploma saiu, milhares de corujas infestaram o telhado da casa da nossa família. Todas com propostas incríveis de emprego. Até hoje me lembro da voz de minha mãe: "Oh Greg, essas cartas todas parecem estar aqui para testar a sua humildade. Mas você, como sempre, passa em todos os testes"._

_E passei mesmo. Só fiz o exame para a Escola de Curandeiros uma vez. E um ano depois fui eleito o melhor aluno dos últimos cento e cinqüenta anos. Mais uma vez, formatura com louvores e é a voz de meu pai que me vem à mente numa hora dessas: "Quanto mais se sobe, maior é o tombo, Gregory. Mas você parece ter uma almofada logo abaixo do seu pedestal. A vida faz barulho, mas não o suficiente para atingir você"._

_Foi querendo testar a minha "almofada de pedestal" que deixei meus pais em Sydney e uma carreira mais que estratosférica no Hospital Regional Bruxo de Canberra. Minha irmã Emma tinha acabado de se casar com um exportador de artefatos mágicos e eles tentariam uma vida com câmbio melhor na Inglaterra pós guerra. Era a minha chance de provar o quanto era imbatível._

_O país estava arrasado. Tanto o lado mágico, quanto o não-mágico. Cheguei como curandeiro do setor de emergências e duas semanas depois já era encarregado de toda a ala de Danos por Feitiço. Foi incrivelmente fácil. Eu morava com Emma e seu marido, o Daniel, e a vida era boa. Foi então me deram o caso Harry Potter e tudo mudou._

_Mas não mudou por conta do desafio. Não mudou porque ele já era praticamente dado como morto. Mudou por causa dela. Mudou por causa de Gina Weasley._

_Eu sempre acreditei que ela seria minha. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Sempre soube que Harry Potter iria acordar. Mas havia aquela certeza dentro de mim, aquela certeza cega que só quem é o cara mais sortudo do mundo pode saber como é: o fato de Harry acordar não mudaria nada simplesmente porque eu sou Gregory Tompkins e as coisas dão certo para mim._

_E cá estou eu agora, escrevendo essa babaquice toda no diário de acompanhamento do meu paciente; sofrendo da pior ressaca que já tive em toda a minha vida e tentando entender o porquê de tudo ter dado tão errado. E de uma só vez."_

. a . a . a .

Gregory fechou o caderno para tomar um grande gole de café. Ainda estava com aquele zumbido irritante no ouvido que só os bêbados têm e suas mãos estavam ligeiramente trêmulas, mas já conseguia pensar com clareza. O que era, realmente, a pior parte.

As imagens da noite anterior lhe voltavam à mente e ele sentia uma pontada no lado direito do pescoço a cada vez que pensava no vexame que fizera. Quantas pessoas deveriam ter estado naquela sala na casa dos Weasley? Umas vinte? Trinta? Não conseguia dizer. Não conseguia se lembrar. Todos amigos do casal Weasley, gente que ele conhecia, gente que, inclusive, trabalhava com ele no hospital...

- Já tem café pronto?

Sentindo o zumbido no ouvido aumentar consideravelmente, Gregory indicou a cafeteira mágica ao lado da pia. Mas por que diabos a cabeça tinha que doer tanto? _"Somente para que você não beba de novo, idiota. Por quê mais?"_.

- Ótimo.

Gregory observou a mulher por alguns instantes. O modo como ela colocava o café na xícara, o jeito que ela arrumava o cabelo, que se encostava no balcão da cozinha. Tudo aquilo era tão incrivelmente familiar para ele, tão _amado_ por ele... E agora sentia que eram apenas gestos de uma pessoa estranha. Tinha uma mulher ruiva em sua cozinha. E só.

Ela o encarou longamente. Sim, eram dois estranhos dividindo o mesmo cômodo. Um homem de ressaca e uma mulher ruiva. Nada mais.

Mas por Deus, onde estava o brilho? Onde estava a energia e o romance? As conversas a meia-voz antes de se levantar, os sorrisos enquanto o café-da-manhã era servido? Onde estava o casal mais feliz do mundo? Onde estava Gregory Tompkins?

- Não vou para o hospital hoje – falou Gregory com a mão na testa – já mandei uma coruja para Jeannie. Hermione disse que viria falar comigo mais à tarde, então vou fingir que esse é o verdadeiro motivo e não a ressaca – e deu uma risada.

Gina não riu de volta e nem se preocupou em fingir que ria.

Onde estava o bom-humor de ambos, por Merlin?

- Continue agindo normalmente – disse a ruiva sem qualquer expressão – finja que o corpo _dele_ ainda está lá para ser cuidado. Não feche a ala.

- Eu sei – respondeu Gregory quando na verdade sua vontade era de gritar: _Eu não estava tão bêbado assim para não entender, Gina!_ Mas se controlou.

Ele nunca tinha gritado com ela. Nunca tivera sequer vontade.

- Claro que sabe – murmurou a ruiva, indiferente – eu vou trabalhar.

Com um gesto de varinha, começou a fazer os copos se lavarem.

Gregory sentiu a garganta engasgada. Não podia ser assim. Ela não podia simplesmente ignora-lo, não podia. Se ao menos fosse pela bebida... mas não era. Gregory sabia que ela não estava brava por conta de bebida alguma. Na verdade, ela não estava dando a _mínima_ para a bebida!

- É por isso que nunca quis ter filhos, não é?

Gina, que estava pegando a bolsa e rumando para a sala, parou de chofre no portal.

- O que você disse? – os olhos dela faiscavam.

- Eu disse que foi por isso que você nunca quis ter filhos. Não era porque não se sentia pronta, não era porque tinha medo. É porque você sempre soube que eu iria cura-lo! Você sempre soube!

- Mas o quê...?

- Eu sou o melhor. Você sabia disso. Sabia que eu faria com que ele acordasse... acordasse _para você_!

As últimas palavras saíram quase num lamento desesperado. Pela segunda vez na vida, havia falta de controle em Gregory Tompkins.

- Eu não acredito que você está dizendo uma coisa dessas para mim – disse Gina, olhando com repugnância para o marido – não depois da noite que tivemos ontem...

- Justamente por causa dela! – os olhos de Gregory brilhavam, alucinados – justamente por causa dela. É tudo por causa daquela maldita conversa!

- Eu vou fingir que não estou ouvindo nada disso – a voz da ruiva era impassível – eu vou sair agora por essa porta, vou trabalhar e quando voltar para casa vou encontrar o meu marido.

- Você se acostumou – falou o curandeiro em tom vacilante – se acostumou comigo. Se acostumou com essa vida que temos. E agora você está confusa porque ele está de volta.

- Harry representou tudo para nós durante muitos anos. Não só esperança para o fim da guerra, como também amizade e amor, Gregory.

- Principalmente essa última parte, não é? – ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz – ele foi o seu primeiro amor... Oh, Gina, não faça essa cara porque todo mundo já me contou essa droga de história! A história de como Gina Weasley superou sua paixão pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão... A história de como eles maravilhosamente ficaram juntos logo após um jogo de quadribol... A história de como eles terminaram dramaticamente no dia do enterro de Alvo Dumbledore... A história de como ele a salvou da Câmera Fechada...

- É Câmera Secreta – corrigiu Gina.

- É a mesma coisa – resmungou Gregory – eu já ouvi isso tudo milhares de vezes. Mas sabe que eu não me importo? Eu nunca me importei! Eu não dou a mínima, porque o que importa é a _nossa_ história! A nossa vida! Juntos. E você nunca compartilhou essa importância comigo...

- Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi na minha vida – falou a ruiva, ainda com o rosto sem expressão.

- E sabe o que mais dói? – Gregory deu um sorrisinho – é que eu entendo você. Eu entendo a sua confusão. Eu queria poder conseguir odiar o Harry, mas eu não posso...

- Você é um idiota, Greg.

E Gina deixou a casa.

. a . a . a .

- O tio Harry vai dormir o dia todo, mamãe?

Hermione virou-se para encarar o filho.

- Eu acho que sim, Stevie. Por que?

- Porque você nunca deixa eu dormir até meio-dia – falou o garotinho – então por que está deixando o tio Harry?

Por que diabos Stephen era tão parecido com ela mesma às vezes? Hermione se sentia perdida com o filho na maior parte do tempo. Ele era uma criança inteligente para a idade dele. Como ela fora um dia.

- O tio Harry vai dormir até a hora que ele quiser. E você não vai acorda-lo.

- Não? – perguntou Stephen, os olhos brilhando de modo suspeito.

- Não – sentenciou Hermione – e eu não sou seu pai, portanto não adianta me chantagear. Não adianta _mesmo_ – acrescentou.

- Onde está o papai quando se precisa dele?

E Stephen saiu resmungando pelo corredor deixando a mãe rindo logo mais atrás.

- Criancinha geniosa, esse meu filho – murmurou Hermione para si mesma enquanto voltava as atenções para a roupa suja que estava pegando do chão. Dois homens dentro de casa! E um possível terceiro a caminho... Seria realmente o caos montado.

Parou de chofre em frente à porta do quarto de hóspedes. Já era quase meio-dia e Harry ainda estava dormindo. Alguma coisa em Hermione insistia que aquilo estava completamente errado. Harry jamais ficaria dormindo depois de uma noite como aquela. Ele provavelmente teria saído correndo pela janela, dizendo que iria caçar quem quer que tivesse roubado o corpo do Lord. Talvez até tivesse levado Rony junto. E Hermione teria que implorar que os dois não fossem até que ela mesma seria convencida a entrar no grupo de busca. Mas nada disso acontecera. Não. Harry estava dormindo.

"_Você sabe que alguma coisa está errada. Que Harry vem se comportando de modo estranho, não sabe? Até o Stephen percebeu!"_.

Hermione se afastou daquela porta e continuou selecionando a roupa suja.

. a . a . a .

Gina sentou-se na cadeira de sua sala minúscula e começou a separar os papéis do trabalho do dia. Era o que precisava. Trabalho. Alguma coisa mecânica e rotineira que a deixasse completamente ausente dos problemas que estava enfrentando. Algo que a levasse para fora de sua vida, que a fizesse esquecer.

- Eu sempre soube que você era desatenta.

A ruiva deixou os papéis caírem das mãos e se esparramarem pela mesa e pelo chão. Olhou, assustada, para o canto da sala de onde viera a voz de Emma Tompkins Dallera. Sua cunhada.

. a . a . a .

_Dezembro de 2000._

- Greg, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Gina pelo que Gregory achou ser a milésima vez.

- Gina... – pediu Gregory com um olhar bem significativo.

- Okay então – disse a ruiva revirando os olhos – a gente entra. Mas só jantar e depois vamos correndo para a minha casa, tudo bem? Eu realmente não me sinto bem aqui...

- Eu prometo que não vai demorar nada – falou Gregory segurando as mãos da namorada – é só uma apresentação de praxe. E com certeza eu prefiro estar na sua casa...

- Greg! – exclamou Gina.

- Foi você quem sugeriu primeiro! – riu ele – vamos, é só tocar a campainha, tomar um drinque, jantar e acabou. Acabou. E teremos o resto da noite livre para nós dois.

- Então deixa que eu mesma toco.

Gina deu um longo suspiro, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitou a saia do vestido e deu uma olhada nos sapatos. É, tudo parecia em ordem. Tocou a campainha.

Espera.

- Tem certeza de que avisou?

- É claro que avisei! – replicou Gregory – não seria maluco de não avisar...

- O que...?

A porta se abriu de repente e uma mulher magra, com cabelos acaju cortados na altura das orelhas apareceu. Gina achou que ela parecia querer mostrar uma idade que não tinha. Se era mais velha ou mais nova, não conseguia dizer.

- Grego, meu irmãozinho querido!

Ela pulou no pescoço de Gregory com uma velocidade que Gina achou impressionante e o cobriu de beijos.

- Oh Grego, como você está? Está bem? Está bem nutrido, não é? Ah, meu irmão!

- Eu estou bem, Emma – falou Gregory, sem graça – estou realmente bem. Essa aqui é a garota sobre quem eu lhe falei, a Gina.

- Oh, Ginevra Weasley! – exclamou ela embalando a ruiva num longo abraço – não se espante, querida, já procurei saber tudo sobre você.

- É um prazer conhece-la, ham... realmente um prazer – Gina não sabia se deveria trata-la por senhora ou não, então decidiu não dizer nada.

- Mas que lindas madeixas ruivas! São naturais? – ela acrescentou, com olhos penetrantes.

- São sim – respondeu Gina, sem graça.

- Claro que são, toda a sua família é ruiva, não é? Por que você seria diferente?

Gina arregalou os olhos, confusa, sem saber o que responder.

- É um lindo vestido azul, Ginevra. Realmente lindo.

- Você pode me chamar de Gina. Eu não gosto muito de Ginevra, por motivos óbvios – falou, brincando.

- Não sei o que quer dizer com essa obviedade, mas tudo bem – e Emma soltou uma risada alta.

Gina acompanhou a risada, sem ter outra alternativa. Olhava para Gregory em busca de instruções, mas ele parecia mais interessado em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Vamos entrar para tomar um drinque – anunciou Emma – afinal de contas, não há motivos para ficarmos aqui do lado de fora no sereno, não é mesmo?

O casal a seguiu pelo hall. Era uma casa muito bonita apesar de não ostentar muito luxo. As paredes eram revestidas com um papel cor de creme e havia alguns detalhes de madeira escura. Os móveis eram dispostos de maneira harmoniosa. Logo em frente, havia uma escada que levava para o segundo andar, mas eles viraram à esquerda, onde ficava a sala de jantar. Gina e Gregory sentaram-se no sofá perto da janela.

- Fiquem à vontade – falou Emma – eu vou já na cozinha trazer os petiscos. O Daniel atende vocês no bar. Detesto mexer com bebidas...

- Quer que eu ajude em alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina num tom exageradamente educado.

- Não, meu docinho, não se preocupe que dou conta de tudo.

Gina olhou para o homem sentado no sofá logo em frente. Ele tinha pouco cabelo, era baixo e usava um terno que parecia uma peça de antiquário. Não parecia ser muito dado à comunicação.

- Olá, Daniel – cumprimentou Gregory – essa aqui é a minha namorada, Gina Weasley.

- Está usando um vestido azul muito bonito, moça – falou Daniel numa voz rouca, mas surpreendentemente simpática – singular.

- Obrigada – fez Gina sorrindo.

- Gina, esse é o marido de minha irmã sobre quem lhe falei, o Daniel Dallera. Ele vende artefatos mágicos.

- Então imagino que conhece meu pai – falou Gina – ele trabalha numa área de controle de artefatos no Ministério.

- Seu pai seria Arthur Weasley?

- Sim. É ele mesmo. Alto, magro, cabelo ruivo... ou pelo menos era ruivo antes de cair todo.

- Eu já tratei com ele, é um homem muito simpático apesar de ser um tanto... excêntrico.

- Papai gosta de coisas de trouxa. É a obsessão dele.

- Vejo que ele lhe legou a sua simpatia – acrescentou Dallera com um sorriso.

Gina corou.

- Mas você não serviu as bebidas ainda?

Era Emma voltando da cozinha com uma bandeja de mariscos.

- Me desculpe, Emma – falou o homem se levantando prontamente – já estou indo providenciar. Você me acompanha, Gregory?

- Claro – Gregory abriu um sorriso típico - O que vai querer beber, meu amor?

- O mesmo que você, Greg.

- Whisky de fogo não muito forte?

- Tudo bem.

- Você trabalha na empresa de seus irmãos gêmeos, não é isso? – perguntou Emma sentando-se ao lado de Gina – uma loja de logros...

- Hoje em dia está se tornando mais que uma simples loja de logros – respondeu Gina – eles querem um parque de diversões, algumas filiais internacionais. E estão contribuindo na pesquisa científica.

- Pesquisa... científica?

- Fred e Jorge estão desenvolvendo novos feitiços e preparados que agora são financiados, em parte, pelo próprio Ministério da Magia.

- Isso é fascinante mesmo.

- É incrível o trabalho que eles fazem e fizeram, mesmo durante a guerra.

- Ah, a guerra... Ela deixou marcas terríveis em você, pelo que soube – disse Emma numa expressão intrigante.

- Muita gente morreu – falou Gina, tentando se sentir confortável – muita gente que eu conhecia. De repente o mundo já não era mais um lugar seguro...

- O seu Ministério nunca pareceu querer dar segurança. Eu sempre digo ao Dan que a Austrália é um lugar muito mais seguro.

- Eu imagino, quer dizer, cangurus... desertos... Na Inglaterra existe muita agitação – balbuciou Gina, nervosa.

- O Harry Potter, a lenda semi-viva, o caso novo do Gregory... você tinha uma relação estreita com ele, não tinha?

- O Harry – murmurou Gina desejando imensamente ter a coragem de desviar os olhos e olhar para os próprios sapatos – o Harry era um amigo da família. Sim, nós éramos muito próximos. Foi uma grande perda.

- Mas você sabe que Gregory vai cura-lo, não sabe?

- Claro que vai – sorriu Gina, esperançosa.

- Aqui está, querida – falou Gregory entregando-lhe seu copo de whisky.

- Obrigada – disse Gina bebendo mais rápido do que gostaria.

- Depois de conversar as nossas amenidades, vamos para o fabuloso jantar!

. a . a . a

Gina achou que não fora tão torturante no final das contas. À mesa, os quatro riam e conversavam. Por um instante, a ruiva se sentiu em casa. Daniel era uma pessoa simpática e engraçada; e Emma era fascinante, com seus modos exagerados. Enquanto comia pernil, Gina sentiu que realmente queria fazer parte daquela família.

- A Gina é excelente companhia...

- Greg...

- Mas é verdade, querida. Ela é tão espontânea e engraçada – falava o curandeiro – ela me faz querer ser alguém melhor.

- Como se fosse possível – murmurou Emma, rindo.

- Ela me encanta com seus modos mais singulares...

- É uma moça realmente encantadora mesmo – falou Emma, sorrindo – muito bonita e inteligente. Dona de pensamentos rápidos e um humor agradável. Garota impressionante.

- Obrigada – disse Gina, sem jeito.

- Não poderia estar com moça mais adequada no momento. Onde foi que a conheceu mesmo?

- No St. Mungus – respondeu Gregory bebendo um grande gole – e desde que a vi, soube que éramos perfeitos...

- Greg...

- Mas é a verdade! – exclamou ele olhando-a diretamente agora – você iluminou a minha vida de um jeito que eu não imaginei ser possível... você é o meu sol particular!

- Greg, eu...

- Eu te amo, Gina. E você sabe disso. Porque você tem o meu coração em seu poder, você pode fazer dele o que quiser... eu...

- Olha como já está tarde – exclamou Dallera levantando-se da mesa – acho que já é hora de nos retirarmos desse banquete.

- Claro – falou Gregory, balançando a cabeça de leve – já está mesmo tarde.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Grego – disse Emma começando a tirar os pratos.

- Deixa que eu ajudo você – falou Gina começando a pegar os copos também.

- Não é necessário, meu bem.

- Não, eu insisto – acrescentou Gina – eu faço isso o tempo todo em casa. É o que dá ser a única garota de sete irmãos – e riu.

- Já que faz questão... – falou Emma num sorriso.

- Onde é a cozinha?

- É só me seguir.

. a . a .

- Finalmente estamos sós – exclamou Emma fechando a porta da cozinha – finalmente.

- O que? – perguntou Gina admirando a porta fechada, os copos ainda nas mãos.

- Escute, vamos ser práticas. Não vamos ficar enrolando, não vamos perder tempo.

- Mas...?

- O que você quer para deixar o meu irmão em paz?

- Como?

- Você entendeu perfeitamente – disse Emma, a expressão sorridente já havia abandonado completamente seu rosto, dando lugar a um olhar calculista – o que quer para deixar o Gregory em paz?

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia que reação esboçar.

- Vamos, Ginevra. Eu conheço garotas como você. Garotas que não gostam do nome de batismo, que usam vestidos azuis com decotes insinuantes... Esse seu cabelo falso, essa carinha de menina inocente não me engana. Eu sei muito bem quem você é. A sua família é paupérrima. Nem com a guerra o seu pai conseguiu enriquecer. O negócio dos seus irmãos ainda está em status de negociação e eles têm alguns empréstimos a pagar o Gringotes. Os seus outros irmãos são casados e moram fora do país. A não ser aquele auror barato que se casou com uma nascida-trouxa insuportável. O seu namorado está praticamente morto e ele obviamente, era o único mais enriquecido do seu meio.

- Mas... – começou Gina, enojada.

- Mas sabe, eu entendo você. Sei que não faz por mal. Só está querendo se salvar, se dar bem. Ambição não é pecado. Mas eu não vou deixar você arruinar a vida do Gregory...

- Eu não quero nada do Gregory! – falou Gina numa voz firme – a minha família sempre soube se virar...

- O Gregory é o melhor na sua área. Além de dinheiro, ele tem uma boa aparência, ele é famoso, ah, convenhamos! Ele poderia conseguir uma garota mais bonita do que você num piscar de olhos, mas ao que parece, você o pegou numa laçada só!

- Eu o quê? Ah meu Deus, quem é você para falar assim comigo?

- Eu sou a irmã dele e é meu dever protege-lo. O que fez para deixa-lo assim? Você deve ser boa em coisas que não se limitam a faze-lo rir...

- Cala a boca! – gritou Gina – você não sabe nada da minha vida para falar comigo desta maneira. Você não me conhece.

- Só me diga o que quer, eu dou e o Gregory vai acabar por esquece-la...

- O Gregory me ama! Ele me ama!

- E você? Você não o ama! Assim que aquele seu namoradinho acordar você vai correndo para os braços dele... E como o Gregory vai ficar, hein? Como é que fica o meu irmão? Na sarjeta? Jogado de lado? Eu não vou deixar você estragar a vida dele, não vou mesmo.

- Eu nunca faria o Gregory sofrer...

- Você diz isso agora – falou Emma felinamente – fale o mesmo daqui a alguns anos, quando o Potter estiver bem. Você vai querer matar a saudade nos braços dele, no seu amorzinho de guerra. Com seu _amigo de família_...

- Você não sabe do que está falando!

- Eu sei sim e você sabe disso. Não finja de tonta, não combina com você... não...

_Crash_.

Os copos nas mãos de Gina caíram no chão. Seu rosto queimava de calor e tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Ela e Emma se encararam pelo que pareceu ser toda a eternidade.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

As duas se viraram para encarar Gregory na porta.

- Foi só vidro... que caiu – murmurou Gina tentando esconder o rosto e começando a catar os cascos.

- Está tudo bem, Grego. Eu só estava conversando com a _Gina_.

. a . a . a .

- Olá, Emma – cumprimentou Gina numa voz controlada.

- Olá – respondeu Emma, a capa esmeralda cintilando – fiz uma visita surpresa, se não se importa.

- Como me importar se você já invadiu a minha sala?

- Sala? É um nome exagerado para um espaço tão pequeno...

- O que quer? – falou Gina, ríspida.

- Lembrar você de uma conversinha que tivemos no passado – Emma a encarou com firmeza – aquela mesma. Já que você não consegue responder a sua própria correspondência...

- Era um berrador, Emma! Você me enviou um berrador.

A outra sorriu, não dando muita atenção.

- Você deve se lembrar tanto quanto eu da nossa primeira conversa ...

- Como eu poderia esquecer?

- Pois então. O que eu disse, como sempre, se confirmou. O Potter está bem. Gregory o curou. E o que você vai fazer agora? Se é que já não fez.

- Eu e o Gregory somos _casados_. Imagino que saiba o que isso significa.

- Significa que você conseguiu fisga-lo de tal forma, que ele foi contra as minhas vontades. Mas tudo bem. Só estou te avisando, Gina. Se tentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, o que quer que seja e o Gregory sofrer... Quem vai sofrer é você. Não duvide disso.

E saiu da sala batendo a porta.

. a . a . a .

- Rony, preciso conversar com você.

Rony resmungou um pouco e virou-se na cama para olhar a esposa.

- Que é, amor? Quer comer torta de ameixas com palmito de novo?

- Não – respondeu Hermione, mirando o teto – é sobre o Harry.

O ruivo sentou-se na cama, mais atento.

- O que aconteceu com Harry? – a voz dele era grave.

- Rony, você reparou como ele está diferente?

Ele relaxou um pouco antes de dizer:

- É claro que está, Mione. Afinal, ele ficou sete anos praticamente morto. Esse tipo de coisa deixa seqüelas numa pessoa...

- Eu sei – prosseguiu Hermione um pouco insegura – mas é que ele não vem agindo da forma como costumava agir...

- Mione, escute bem. O cara ficou sete anos fora do mundo. E de repente ele acorda e encontra uma vida diferente... E ainda mais tem todo esse problema da Gina... essa coisa do Voldemort!

- Você não viu o que eu vi, Rony – falou Hermione com a voz aguda – ele age de formas estranhas. Ele fala sozinho, algumas vezes, não parece ser ele mesmo. Você não achou estranho que ele não tenha querido correr atrás de Voldemort imediatamente? Que ele simplesmente tenha ido se deitar, sem agir no desespero que o Harry de sempre agia? Ele, em nenhum momento, quis ir investigar, ver tudo com os próprios olhos. Ele se resignou e foi dormir!

- Ele está abalado, Hermione.

- Oh Rony, preste atenção. Por mais que as mudanças tenham se operado de forma brusca, isso não justifica a mudança de algo que era natural do Harry!

- O que é?

- A obstinação dele, em resolver tudo antes que alguém fique ferido! Sem contar aquela história da Alyassa...

- O que tem a história da Alyssa? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- Ele ficou tão... alheio a tudo. Como se não tivesse relação com ele...

- O que você está querendo insinuar, Hermione?

- Nada, Rony. Só estou dizendo que temos que averiguar o que está acontecendo com Harry.. _Aquilo_ não está agindo como o Harry.

- Mas que sandice é essa que você está dizendo? – exclamou Rony, as sobrancelhas erguidas e as orelhas vermelhas – como pode estar dizendo uma coisa dessas? Logo você!

- Eu não quero por em risco a minha segurança e a do meu filho por qualquer "seqüela" que ele possa vir a ter.

- Ah, então é isso... – suspirou Rony, aliviado – okay Hermione, depois a gente vê isso, ta? Boa noite.

E se virou puxando as cobertas.

- Rony, o que você está fazendo? – exclamou Hermione puxando as cobertas dele com violência.

- Respeitando a paranóia de grávida – falou o ruivo com paciência.

- Não é paranóia de grávida! – gritou Hermione indignada – é sério, Ronald.

- Hermione, você já me fez ficar uma manhã inteira de guarda achando que tinha alguém rondando a casa quando Stephen estava para nascer!

- Mas tinha alguém rondando!

- Tinha mesmo. Um gato! – pegou as cobertas e se virou de novo.

- Mas dessa vez é algo muito mais sério! – desembaraçou-se Hermione – eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada.

- Dá um tempo.

- Rony, eu sei que alguma coisa está errada...

- Hermione, eu preciso dormir. Tive um dia cheio de trabalho e preciso acordar cedo amanhã...

- Ah claro – falou Hermione numa voz amargurada – o trabalho. O que é que você anda fazendo, hein Rony? Além de trocar correspondência o dia inteiro com Luna Lovegood?

- Você está olhando a minha correspondência de novo? – perguntou o ruivo se levantando.

- Não mude o foco da conversa, Ronald.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Agora você quer controlar o meu trabalho?

- O que você está fazendo? Está querendo entrar no caso do corpo do Voldemort, não é? E está seguindo aquela despirocada da Luna?

- A despirocada da Luna tem contatos importantes...

- Então admite que está trabalhando com ela? – a voz de Hermione soava dolorida – está realmente trabalhando com ela?

- Ah, droga, estou! – e tapou a cabeça com um travesseiro.

- E quanto a mim, Ronald? Vai me deixar aqui, parada, de licença, esperando notícias?

- Você está grávida, Hermione. Não pode se envolver com essas coisas.

- Toda desculpa agora é a minha gravidez! Gravidez não é doença, Ronald. E não estou mais burra por conta dela. Eu poderia ajudar você melhor do que ninguém e você sabe disso.

- Você _não_ vai. Não vai por em risco a sua vida e a vida do bebê.

- Como se eu nunca tivesse feito coisas perigosas antes, não? Como se eu nunca...?

- É completamente diferente agora. A situação mudou. Você tem que pensar nos seus filhos.

- E você? Os filhos também são seus! Eu não posso concordar em...

- Mamãe, mamãe! - Stephen entrou berrando pela porta - Tem um bicho-papão lá no meu quarto!

- Oh meu bem, vem aqui com a mamãe... Tem certeza de que era um?

- E grande... – murmurou o garotinho entre soluços.

- Então vamos lá resolver isso, okay?

- Obrigado, ma-m-mãe...

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Tudo bem.

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** Escrevi rápido não? Se eu dissesse a quantos séculos essas cenas não estão guardadas na minha mente... E eu gostei do resultado final. Tanto, que me apressei para postar o quanto antes. Espero que tenham gostado também. Reviews!

**Barbie30:** demorou muito da outra vez, né? Mas nessa nem tanto! Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa!

**Miaka-ELA:** torce por Gregory/Gina? Mas que coisa, todo mundo torce por H/G! Mas eu gosto muito do Gregory também... hehehehe. Bjos

**Amanda Dumbledore: **Ilusórios tinha que voltar, né? Afinal de contas, o período de inércia criativa passou. Graças a Deus! Como é bom poder soltar as idéias de novo. E agora a história deslancha.

**Luisa ´Weasley´:** Ah obrigada! Que bom que gosta. Eu passei para Letras na universidade federal do meu estado. Bjos.


	11. O que não pode ser dito

* * *

**Capítulo Onze – O que não pode ser dito**

_You can talk to me, you can talk to me _

_If you´re lonely you can talk to me_

Hey Buldog – The Beatles

* * *

Eram mais de nove da noite quando Harry Potter finalmente acordou.

Não se lembrava do que tinha sonhado e sua mente parecia vazia. Estranhamente vazia. Olhou pela janela e encarou a luz das estrelas. Tinha dormido aquele tempo todo? Já não tinha dormido o suficiente?

Levou a mão à têmpora. Não fazia sentido. Suas costas doíam por ter ficado muito tempo na cama. E doíam mais ainda por serem músculos quase atrofiados por outros longos anos também na cama. Sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo por ter se deixado ficar assim...

Sentia-se tão estranhamente vazio. Tão completamente fora de tudo. As revelações da noite anterior haviam sido fortes e ele simplesmente não conseguia reagir da maneira como gostaria. Da _sua_ maneira. Da maneira do Harry de sempre. Era realmente uma droga não conseguir ser ele mesmo. Era frustrante tentar encontrar a sua própria personalidade e encontrar no lugar dela apenas buracos vazios...

"_Alguma coisa mudou. Eu gostaria de conseguir me lembrar o que é..."._ Harry tentou forçar as lembranças um pouco. Lembrava-se de entrar naquela casa velha. Repassou os corredores vazios, vislumbrou novamente a sala empoeirada onde Voldemort estava. O Lord se virava para encara-lo, e foi justamente nesse ponto que uma dor de cabeça incrível o atingiu.

"_Você não precisa se lembrar disso. Você já sofreu o suficiente"._

Mas precisava se lembrar daquilo. Precisava ajudar Rony e Hermione a encontrar quem quer que tivesse roubado o corpo de Voldemort. A pessoa que matara Alyssa daquele jeito horrível. Ele precisava ajudar todos a consertar as coisas, a fazer o mundo um lugar melhor para se viver e...

"_Você não precisa bancar o herói. Você passou a vida inteira fazendo isso. Não acha que merece descanso?"._

É, talvez ele merecesse. Por que não descansar e tentar juntar o que havia sobrado de sua vida enquanto as autoridades cuidavam daquele assunto? Fazia sentido. É, fazia sim. Ele poderia sair da casa de Rony e Hermione, comprar um lugar novo, conseguir um emprego, encontrar uma vida nova e sossegada que fosse distante o suficiente das lembranças ruins... Não! Ele não podia fazer isso! Ele tinha que ajudar. Afinal de contas, a culpa não deixava de cair sobre seus ombros. A única coisa que tinha que fazer era ajudar, encontrar a si mesmo, lembrar-se de tudo e contar para todos... Não! Ele não podia...

Harry começou a se sentir realmente mal, como se sua mente estivesse dividida em duas e ele não soubesse exatamente qual delas estava falando a verdade. Cambaleando pelo quarto, ele trombou na cama e depois num dos armários. Achou que iria morrer com aquele duelo estranho ocorrendo dentro de sua cabeça quando se chocou contra uma das paredes com força. A dor no ombro foi forte, mas o grito que saiu de sua garganta era de alguém que estava enfrentando seus piores pesadelos.

- Por favor, faça isso parar! – falava Harry, as mãos puxando os cabelos ralos, o corpo contorcido num canto no chão – por favor, pare!

Arranhou a parede com as unhas e gritou de novo.

. a . a . a .

- Você tem certeza de que se tratava de um bicho papão, querido? – perguntou Hermione paciente.

- Aham – Stephen fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

O garoto vestia um pijama com estampas de caldeirão que se moviam magicamente. Hermione lembrava de ter encantado a roupa do filho. Sorriu enquanto o observava. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos lisos, que caíam por sobre os olhos. Tinha os olhos grandes como os do pai. Como ele lembrava Rony! As sardas, o jeito de olhar.

- Você vai dar um jeito nele, mamãe? – perguntou Stevie olhando para Hermione com confiança.

- Claro, meu amor – falou ela abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Ele estava bem ali – e Stevie apontou para a direita.

- Você o viu?

- Não – fez ele – mas ouvi ele gritar e ruminar.

- Ele ruminou, então?

- Aham – afirmou Stephen se encolhendo nas pernas de Hermione.

Hermione verificou o local apontado pelo filho, mas não encontrou nada. Medo de criança. Afligia bruxos e trouxas e era completamente normal.

- Bem, eu acho que ele já foi – falou ela sorrindo um pouco – e acho que você deve dormir agora. Já está tarde.

- Não quero ficar aqui. Estou com medo. Ele estava arranhando mamãe, estava querendo me pegar.

- Ninguém vai pegar você, Stevie – garantiu Hermione levando-o até a cama – e você precisa dormir bem. Vamos, pula aí.

Stephen obedeceu a contragosto e Hermione arrumou-lhe as cobertas.

- Vou ficar aqui até você pegar no sono, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

Hermione acariciou os cabelos do filho por uns instantes e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ele demorou alguns poucos minutos para cair no sono, mas ela ficou observando-o um pouquinho mais. Levantou-se devagar, tentando não mexer muito a cama e encaminhou-se para a porta quando ouviu um barulho de gelar os ossos: era alguém batendo e arranhando a parede.

Imediatamente procurou a varinha por entre o roupão, e colocou-a na frente dos olhos. A luz do quarto estava baixa, não conseguia ver.

- Lumus! – murmurou ela baixinho.

Sua primeira reação foi olhar Stephen. Ele estava sentado na cama, arfando de terror. E não era por menos, o coração de Hermione batia forte. Até o bebê em sua barriga pareceu se mexer de modo desconfortável. Havia algo ali, ela podia sentir. Andou lentamente até o local que Stephen indicara anteriormente, a varinha iluminando o baú de brinquedos, a cômoda e alguns quadros de criança. O barulho veio de novo. Horrível. Assustador.

Hermione respirou fundo, os olhos apertados, tentando passar segurança ao filho do outro lado do quarto. Talvez fosse melhor chamar alguém, chamar Rony para ver o que era aquilo e...

- Você vai morrer!

Ela soltou um berro que se somou ao berro de Stephen ao ouvir aquela voz gelada gritar aquelas palavras. Saiu correndo para o outro canto do quarto, pegou Stephen pelo braço e saiu com ele para o corredor. Arfando em pânico. Olhou para o filho, ele estava suando frio de medo. Ela também.

De repente um estrondo de porta se abrindo se deu. Stephen agarrou com mais força o pescoço da mãe, escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos fofos dela. Hermione se virou para olhar e viu, à sua esquerda, Rony vir correndo, de pijamas. Apavorado.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – gritava ele – você está bem? Stephen está bem?

Antes que ela pudesse sequer fazer um sinal com a cabeça, a porta à sua direita se abriu com força também e o que ela viu sair dela foi uma das visões mais terríveis de toda sua vida.

Era Harry. O rosto arranhado. Os cabelos despenteados. Ele havia abrido a porta do quarto e caído imediatamente no chão. Não estava desacordado. Estava com os olhos arregalados, rindo de um modo fanático.

- O que me diz agora, Rony?

Ele não respondeu.

. a . a . a .

- Ele é o nosso melhor amigo – falou Rony colocando os cabelos desconfortavelmente atrás da orelha.

- Ele é um perigo dentro da nossa casa – disse Hermione, apressada – ele precisa de ajuda profissional, Rony!

- Hermione, como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? É o Harry!

Rony colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha mais uma vez e olhou para o teto. Não era para ser daquela forma. Era para tudo estar bem. Era para ter festa.

- Stephen não vai dormir essa noite. E sinceramente, eu também não vou. Nós temos que tomar uma atitude. Não adianta deixar Harry desacordado no sofá da sala e fingir que está tudo bem!

- Ele está bem agora, Hermione...

- Ele está bem _agora_, Rony. Você falou exatamente o que eu acho. _Agora_. E depois? Ele não está no controle de si mesmo.

- Ah, é? Então vá lá você falar com ele! Eu não vou dizer a Harry essas coisas horríveis!

- Pois bem, então, eu vou.

O ruivo observou a mulher seguir em direção à sala. Ela estava decidida. E por que não estaria? Ela estava certa. Rony sabia. Mas em algum lugar de sua mente, sua lealdade a Harry pulsava de modo incômodo. Ele era seu melhor amigo, não podia simplesmente rejeita-lo na primeira adversidade. Enfrentara com Harry coisas muito piores. Ele estava mal, estava com seqüelas, ele tinha qu...

- Papai.

Stephen o abraçou pelas pernas. Os olhos azuis de Rony se encheram de lágrimas. Não era justo. Não era. Por que tinha que escolher entre duas pessoas que amava?

. a . a . a .

Quando Hermione entrou na sala e sentou na poltrona logo em frente, Harry soube o que ela viera dizer. Quando ela disse, ele não conseguiu expressar qualquer reação. Estava tudo bem. Sabia que não podia ficar ali. Não podia pedir isso para Rony e Hermione. Os dois já haviam se sacrificado muito em nome dele.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo em sua mente, alguma coisa que ele não conseguia evitar. Era o oposto daquele limbo em que vivera por sete anos, era um excesso de imagens, de lembranças que não queria mais ter. Que parte de sua alma fora tirada dele?

Voldemort. Todas as suas perguntas retornavam a ele. Sempre. Voldemort arruinara sua vida. Talvez pudesse traze-la de volta. Ele precisava encontrar o corpo do Lord das Trevas.

Antes que perdesse completamente a sanidade.

. a . a . a .

Martin saiu desajeitado da sala assim que Gregory passou pela porta. O curandeiro curvou as sobrancelhas.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui, Jeannie? Harry pode não estar mais aqui, mas isso ainda é uma ala restrita.

- Ele veio trazer algumas ervas que pedi, Sr. Tompkins e acabou se excedendo um pouco.

Gregory olhou fundo nos olhos da moça e constatou que ela dizia a verdade. É, existia aquela história absurda sobre Martin e ela. Estranho. Não deixava de ser estranho.

- Escute, Jeannie. Preciso de sua ajuda para a realização de algo importante - o olhar de Gregory era grave - aconteceram coisas nessa ala restrita... coisas muito sérias...

Jeannie assentiu com uma expressão dura no rosto.

- O Ministério da Magia anda bisbilhotando por toda parte – prosseguiu o curandeiro-chefe – estão atrás de um namorado de Alyssa... Vamos deixá-los pensar que estão na pista certa e distraí-los da verdade...

- Que verdade? – perguntou Jeannie, oscilando.

- Jeannie – começou Gregory lentamente – isso que vou lhe contar é extremamente confidencial. Você sabe as conseqüências se quebrar esse trato...

- Claro – ela respondeu, baixo, tremendo.

- Na noite em que Alyssa morreu, o outro corpo que guardávamos nessa ala foi roubado.

A enfermeira sofreu um tremor involuntário. Gregory pousou a mão no ombro dela:

- Não podemos instalar o pânico – a voz dele era calma e reconfortante - vamos resolver isso. Já tenho gente pensando no que fazer e a nossa missão é deixar o Ministério não pensar nisso. Precisamos f... precisamos... – a palavra não vinha – precisamos forjar provas de que o corpo do lord ainda repousa nessa sala. Posso contar com sua ajuda?

Gregory entendeu que o silêncio de Jeannie era um sim.

. a . a . a .

Trabalhar com Luna Lovegood era no mínimo, uma experiência. Rony estava acostumado a lidar com gente imprevisível (ele era casado com Hermione Granger!) mas Luna era demais. Falava sozinha, trazia anotações num código que só ela entendia e não seguia qualquer método investigativo que Rony conhecesse. Estava começando a achar que talvez aquilo não desse certo. Os dois estavam andando em círculos. Não dava para extrair nenhuma hipótese concreta daquilo que tinham como provas do crime e o fato de Luna a toda hora acusar a sociedade dos druidas sem calça não fazia com que o ruivo se sentisse melhor.

A verdade é que não tinham como solucionar aquele caso. Não tinham nem por onde começar! E precisavam tanto resolver aquilo... O que Rony mais desejava era solucionar aquele problema e fazer com que Harry pudesse ter uma vida normal novamente. O estômago afundou quando se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. A voz preocupada de Hermione não parava de ecoar em sua mente...

- Alguma coisa errada, Ronald?

Rony voltou à realidade e encarou Luna tentando colocar uma expressão motivada no rosto.

- Nada, nada. Está tudo bem.

- Você nunca teve muita imaginação – exclamou Luna numa voz entediada – não sabe tornar suas mentiras convincentes. Seria um péssimo ator! Vamos, diga logo, o que há de errado?

- O que está de errado? – bufou Rony, aborrecido – uma mulher foi morta e pregada na parede e o corpo do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos está andando solto por aí! E você ainda me pergunta o que há de errado?

- Ah, então isso tudo é porque você está preocupado com Harry. Ronald, Ronald, quando é que você vai aprender?

Rony olhou para Luna, estupefado. Ela o encarou de volta, o olhar mais aéreo do mundo.

- Você não está traindo Harry. Na verdade, você está ajudando – ela explicou com paciência – ele não poderia acordar de um sono de sete anos agindo como a pessoa mais normal do mundo... ele não batia bem da cabeça mesmo antes! Pense que ele deve receber a ajuda da pessoa certa e essa pessoa, no momento, não é você.

- É mais complicado do que parece...

- Não, não é não! Parece complicado porque você sempre parece querer ver sua vida do jeito complicado! Daí, fica mesmo. Está tudo na cabeça da gente – falou Luna piscando muito – você deveria parar de entender as coisas como elas realmente são e usar pouquinho da sua imaginação...

Rony olhava para Luna, estático.

- Sabe como é – prosseguiu a loira – você tem um filho para criar, deveria se esforçar.

- Luna – começou Rony tentando não parecer muito grosso, mas não conseguindo o efeito – você não entende nada da minha vida. Do meu emprego, dos meus amigos, da minha mulher, do meu filho. Você acha que todo mundo tem que pensar do jeito que sua cabeça maluca e desmiolada pensa? Pois não. Alô, bem-vinda ao mundo real! Escuta, você acha que eu queria estar escondido dentro do arquivo da sessão dos aurores para trabalhar? Claro que não! Eu queria estar com o caso oficial! Mas não, eu não tenho o caso oficial... então eu tenho que trabalhar escondido. E sabe por que eu não tenho o caso oficial? Porque aquele bosta do Sefans me odeia e porque mais da metade dessa departamento acha que eu sou uma piada! Até a minha mulher acha que eu estou errado nessa história toda e o meu filho me julga um idiota sem noção manipulável!

"Você pensa que eu não sei o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim? Ah claro, o Ronald Weasley. Oh, vamos ajudar o Ronald Weasley porque ele não consegue fazer as coisas sozinho, porque ele não tem oportunidades. Coitado do Ronald Weasley, é sustentado pela mulher. Que sorte ele deu em se casar com Hermione Granger, não? E agora ele não consegue ajudar o melhor amigo dele, como não conseguiu ajudar a sete anos atrás!"

Rony desabou em cima da mesa mais próxima, em prantos. Naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em nada. Alguma coisa parecia explodir de dentro de seu peito e ele não conseguia evitar. O mundo parecia um borrão e não adiantava vê-lo como uma tela colorida. Mas agora estava tudo perdido... tudo que ele amava estava se despedaçando mais uma vez...

Luna não moveu um músculo desde que Rony começara a falar. Se limitou a observa-lo, uma expressão quase dócil no rosto.

- Vá embora – pediu Rony, humilhado, enquanto limpava as lágrimas desajeitadamente com a manga da camisa.

- Ah, eu não vou não.

- Por favor – o rosto de Rony estava contraído – eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Sabe por que eu não vou, Ronald? – os olhos de Luna pareceram faiscar por um instante – porque é um absurdo que você fique aí se lamuriando enquanto o mundo desaba! Se você acha que está tudo errado, então que se levante para consertar. E se tudo que você pode fazer agora é investigar o caso da moça que morreu, então faça isso! E faça com vontade!

- Mas como? – exclamou o ruivo, irritado – não temos pistas. Sefans não vai me dar qualquer informação... Gregory já nos contou tudo, assim como Harry...

- Pense em alguma outra coisa!

- Não temos qualquer base investigativa. E todo auror sabe que é preciso começar por algum lugar, mas não temos. Está tudo tão complicado... não consigo pensar em nada... eu devo ser um inútil mesmo... todos sempre disseram isso: Sefans, Malfoy, aqueles idiotas do ministério...

Rony parou de chofre e a expressão de seu rosto deixava transparecer que uma lâmpada havia sido acesa em seu cérebro.

- Mas é claro!

O próximo movimento do ruivo, pegou até Luna Lovegood desprevenida. Ele segurou a loira, abraçou-a forte e deu um giro completo com ela.

- Luna, é claro! – exclamou ele sorrindo – Draco Malfoy estava no St. Mungus naquele dia! Já temos uma primeira pista!

. a . a . a .

**N/A: **Dez anos depois... Odeio descumprir promessas, mas receio que não vou conseguir terminar a fic até o lançamento do sétimo livro. Prefiro escrever uma coisa bem feita e demorar mais tempo, do que correr e escrever qualquer porcaria. Eu assumi um compromisso com vocês, meus leitores, e não pretendo decepcioná-los. Eu sei que tem gente que gosta muito da fic e acho que vocês não merecem qualquer coisa. Mas de qualquer forma, **eu vou terminar essa fic sim**. Eu gosto muito da trama e com certeza vou chegar com ela até o final!

Adorei escrever a Luna nesse capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Já adianto que os próximos capítulos prometem... a fic ta chegando numa parte muito empolgante...

**Agradecimentos:**

_Miaka-ELA:_ a fã número 1 do Gregory! Olha, pra você eu adianto, vai ter mais flashback do Gregory, e acho que você vai gostar. Mas infelizmente, tenho que dizer que as coisas só vão se complicar. E não é que você tem um palpite que faz muito sentido nessa trama?

_Simone Oliveira:_ Eu nunca vou deixar Ilusórios de lado (pode demorar, mas deixar de lado – nunca!) justamente por pessoas como você, que sempre deixa review, me incentivando tanto. Que bom que gostou do H/G, é difícil fazer esse casal, ao contrário do que todo mundo pensa. Bjão!

_Tammie Silveira:_ Leu a fic toda num único dia? Nossa! Você bateu um recorde, moça, porque os capítulos são imensos! Desculpe pela demora, e espero que goste deste capítulo também.

_Barbie30:_ Pois é, tem algo de podre acontecendo com o Harry... valeu pelo comentário. Bjos.

_Andy Black:_ valeu pela review, e sim, a Emma é um pé no saco, mas ainda assim ela vai aparecer de novo... rs

_Amanda Dumbledore:_ EU ESCREVI UM CAPÍTULO! Uhu, eu nem acredito que consegui fazer a inspiração voltar. E sabe, gostei de escrever isso aqui, principalmente porque a Luna entrou e o Ron chorou. Ele é tão fofo chorando... As idéias voltaram para essa fic. Boas férias!

_Ilyanna:_ eu espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom, depois me diz o que achou. Eu não posso desistir dessa fic não, Ily, eu acabei me apegando, mesmo sendo HG! E sim, o Harry vai ficar cada vez mais sinistro, coitado. Eu também me preocupo com o final dessa fic.

_Val Weasley:_ EU ATUALIZEI! Amém, amém. Foi mal, Val, você é uma das que eu sempre penso quando escrevo essa fic. Eu gostaria de poder me dedicar mais a ela. Espero que tenha gostado!

_Lucy Holmes:_ Adorei você ter lido a fic! E ela é um super drama dramático melancólico! Dá pra entrar em depressão lendo isso aqui. Mas que bom que gostou. Bjs.

_Ana Carolina Guimarães:_ E aí, gostou? Bem, a atualização para você nem demorou muito, né? Espero que tenha gostado. Bjão!


	12. Enquanto os castelos deterioram

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Doze – Enquanto os castelos deterioram...**

_Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all_

The Battle of Evermore – Led Zeppelin

* * *

Gregory dispensara Jeannie mas não tinha vontade de voltar para casa. Seus pensamentos vagavam longe e maquinalmente fechava a ala. Mal vira os dois seguranças mal encarados que o departamento de aurores mandara ficar de prontidão do lado de fora da enfermaria. Sua cabeça doía, fora um longo dia. Um dia longo _demais_. O curandeiro fizera algo que nunca havia imaginado em toda sua carreira: tinha mentido. Não, aquilo era pior que mentira, era enganação, era a criação de uma fantasia. Era tentar convencer a si mesmo que o corpo decrépito de Lord Voldemort ainda repousava em cima daqueles lençóis.

- Sefans disse que a qualquer sinal, deveríamos chamar a ele e ao senhor – falou um dos seguranças numa voz tão expressiva quanto um candelabro.

- Claro, claro – falou Gregory com um gesto impaciente. Que estupidez! Mal sabiam eles que guardavam uma ala completamente deserta!

Andou devagar pelo corredor, retardando talvez não tão inconscientemente, o momento de chegar em casa e se lembrar dos motivos pelos quais andava contrariando seus próprios princípios. Foi com uma voz desanimada que se dirigiu a Jeannie Lovat, sua assistente:

- Pensei que já tivesse ido embora.

- É – murmurou Jeannie, que estava encostada na parede com um olhar cabisbaixo – eu já devia ter ido embora mesmo... é que...

- Jeannie, eu sinto muito que a tenha envolvido nisso – começou Gregory, tentando sorrir para a moça mas sentiu que seu sorriso já não tinha os mesmos efeitos de antes – as conseqüências são terríveis demais.

A moça não respondeu, só lançou um olhar a Gregory. Um olhar de quem concorda que as conseqüências seriam mesmo terríveis.

- Fiquei impressionado com você – prosseguiu ele – por ter continuado comigo depois da morte de Alyssa. Esse hospital anda o caos escrito e sei que gostaria de ter ido embora. E obrigado também por me livrar de Aubrey e daqueles conselheiros malucos... sei que foi você.

- Isso não é nada, senhor – falou Jeannie, numa voz fina.

- Agora, siga um conselho meu – a voz de Gregory era quase amorosa – volte para casa. Descanse um pouco e tente colocar a cabeça no lugar, está bem?

- Mas então quem cuidaria do corpo do lorde? – ela perguntou, num sorriso amarelo.

Gregory também riu, sem jeito.

- Obrigado por me acobertar nisso.

. a . a . a .

Gina não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, mas revirava o armário desesperadamente. Seus cabelos, geralmente bem penteados, caíam em nós pelos ombros e ela já vestia camisola. Mal conseguira se concentrar no trabalho aquela tarde... E como se não bastasse toda aquela preocupação, ainda vinham as ameaças de Emma. Só de pensar, a ruiva sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

A vontade que tinha naquele momento era de ir para a casa de Rony e Hermione, ver Harry. Mas sabia que seria pura loucura. Não esqueceria tão fácil as acusações que Harry tão cruelmente havia feito. Como se ele soubesse...

"_Todos os dias rezei para que ele ficasse bem, desejei que pudesse abrir os olhos mais uma vez. E agora que ele está bem, não posso nem vê-lo!"_.

Uma caixa despencou do alto do armário direto em seu pé esquerdo. Gina chutou a caixa com raiva, e atirou-se na cama, entre lágrimas. _"Idiotas!_ – ela pensou com raiva, enquanto segurava o pé dolorido – _todos eles! Egoístas! Eu não consigo ser forte mais... eu não consigo!"._ Queria o colo da mãe, queria contar a ela todos os seus problemas. Queria que Molly os resolvesse enquanto tomavam uma xícara de chá. Mas não podia. Não, seria demais envolver mais gente naquela história...

Um barulho no andar debaixo chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela ficou alerta, instintivamente pegando a varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Andou lentamente até o corredor e deu uma espiada pela escada, lá embaixo. Não era ninguém. Era só Greg chegando do trabalho.

Gina voltou para a cama e fingiu dormir. Não queria falar com o marido.

. a . a . a .

A porta do quarto estava aberta assim como o armário. Uma caixa encontrava-se caída no chão. Gregory entrou no aposento, tentando não fazer barulho a fim de não acordar a mulher. Sentou-se na cama para tirar os sapatos. Depois, ficou a observar Gina – os cabelos vermelhos espalhados no travesseiro – e não pôde deixar de sentir um nó na garganta.

Ele pegou um cobertor e com carinho, cobriu a esposa. Catou algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e colocou-as no devido lugar. Estava fechando a porta do armário quando deu atenção à caixa no chão. Era uma caixa de madeira, do tamanho de uma caixa comum de sapatos. Havia o desenho de uma rosa na tampa. Gregory abriu-a, as mãos ficando geladas, e descobriu algumas fotos dentro.

Algumas eram muito antigas. Fotos da família Weasley reunida num almoço ao ar livre, fotos de Gina criança, dando um beijo no pai ou um abraço na mãe. Havia algumas bastante divertidas como jogando quadribol ou correndo atrás de um Rony com cara emburrada. Ele sorriu um pouco observando aquelas recordações.

Fotos do casamento de Rony e Hermione onde uma Gina, segurando uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos, dançava ao redor dos noivos, rindo muito. Procurando mais, viu uma foto de Gina vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts, provavelmente pouco antes de sua entrada na escola. Gregory ficou encantado ao ver uma foto dele mesmo, provavelmente num de seus primeiros dias como curandeiro da ala especial, ao lado de Hermione... Mas seu coração disparou ao passar a próxima...

Gina trajava um vestido de festa dourado pomposo, cheio de fitas. Gregory custava a acreditar que a ruiva pudesse ter aceitado usar uma coisa daquelas. Ela balançava devagar, de um lado para outro, as fitas do vestido na foto. Mas não era ela o foco da atenção de Gregory... Ele olhava para o canto da imagem mágica, onde se podia ver um Harry Potter em roupa de gala sentado num sofá mais atrás olhando para Gina com a cara mais apaixonada do mundo... Gregory passou a fotografia depressa, mas não se sentiu melhor. Uma outra foto, essa parecendo ter sido tirada na casa dos Weasley, mostrava Gina e Harry juntos, mais uma vez, numa animada partida de quadribol. As próximas dez fotos pareciam conter Harry de alguma forma. Sentado ao fundo, escondendo-se na beirada da margem, em meio a uma turma de amigos... Mas ele estava lá. Não pálido, magro e doente; mas saudável, quase bonito. Uma sombra que iria seguir Gina aonde quer que ela estivesse... Na última, os dois estavam de mãos dadas sentados na beira de um lago. _"Provavelmente a marca registrada dos tempos_ áureos_ de Hogwarts..."_ – pensou ele com amargura.

Fechou a caixa com mais força do que gostaria e guardou-a no fundo do armário. Não queria olhar aquela coisa nunca mais! Reprimindo-se internamente por estar tão abalado, Gregory pegou seu travesseiro e um lençol, achando melhor dormir no outro quarto.

. a . a . a .

- Chá? – perguntou Hermione.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Rony fingia estar entretido com o _Profeta Diário_ e Harry se ocupava do mingau de aveia.

Hermione não insistiu. A situação por si já era desconfortável demais. Sentia-se mal por mandar seu melhor amigo procurar abrigo em outro lugar, mas era errado querer proteger seu filho? _"Proteger o próprio Harry? Ele não está bem, precisa ser tratado. Precisava voltar para a ala de danos por feitiço"_.

- Eu mandei uma coruja ao Gregory mais cedo – falou ela, a voz soando artifical – ele disse que vem mais tarde ver você.

- Tudo bem – falou Harry, sem nenhuma emoção.

- Ele disse que precisa fazer umas considerações antes... – Hermione engoliu seco – antes de...

- Hermione – começou Harry, numa voz quase suave – não se sinta culpada. Está tudo bem. É sério. Vocês dois fizeram tudo que podiam...

- Harry, eu sinto tanto! – exclamou ela com dificuldade – não sabe como é difícil para mim, para Rony... depois de tudo que nós fizemos e você...

- Não há nada que você possa fazer – disse Harry, um tom de rispidez era minimamente perceptível.

Hermione caiu no choro e Rony tirou os olhos do jornal que não estava lendo para consolá-la, mas a esposa o afastou com um gesto brusco:

- Por que sempre fico com as piores obrigações?

E saiu chorando da cozinha.

- É a gravidez – falou Rony com uma risada forçada - ela fica impossível...

Harry achou que o amigo já fizera piadas melhores.

. a . a . a .

- Ah, você já está aí?

Rony entrou no arquivo dos aurores tossindo um pouco. O quartinho minúsculo fedia a mofo.

- Demorei – se explicou o ruivo, rabujento – encontrei com a Glória no corredor. Ela começou a fazer perguntas...

- Que tipo de perguntas? – Luna perguntou, displicente, enquanto examinava um bolo de papelada velha que tinha encontrado dentro de uma gaveta.

- Do tipo porque eu não estou trabalhando – respondeu Rony, irritado, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, _esse_ tipo – fez a loira, soprando uma grande quantidade de poeira na cara de Rony – veja só! É um relatório sobre uma sociedade secreta na Irlanda do século III! Aposto que tem a ver com os druidas!

Ela começou a ler o relatório avidamente, seguindo com o dedo indicador cada linha.

- Temos que ir, Luna – falou Rony, preocupado – temos que chegar lá antes das nove...

- Eu sabia! – exclamou Luna, os olhos derramando excitação – eles usavam bétulas rosadas... Mas é _claro_!

- ... caso contrário – prosseguiu Rony um tanto desconfortável – não o encontraremos lá e...

- Maravilhoso! Teremos muito trabalho a fazer com isso aqui... sem dúvida, é uma descoberta incrível! Preciso copiar isso – e começou a revirar uma grande bolsa amarelo-canário.

- ... perderemos tempo e...

- Mas tem de haver uma pena aqui em algum lugar! Eu sei que tem! – e continuou a revirar a bolsa – a não ser que aqueles _marveletos_ tenham entrado na bolsa de novo... Pensei que tinham ido embora caçar guirmandas...

- Eu acho que, realmente, devíamos nos apressar... tenho muitas coisas a resolver hoje e...

- Tenho que comprar mais retedor de marveletos. Não consigo achar nada!

- Luna...

- Impossível! Completamente impossível!

- Luna! – berrou Rony, reprimindo o impulso de dar um soco na cabeça da mulher.

- Pare de gritar, Ronald! Quer que alguém nos ouça? – advertiu Luna, os olhos arregalados.

Rony revirou os olhos. Aquele trabalho não seria mesmo nada fácil...

. a . a . a .

- Sente alguma dor?

- Agora não.

- Em que circunstâncias sente?

- Quando minha cabeça parece que vai dividir em duas.

O curandeiro encarou Harry. Não havia dúvida, ele estava piorando. E não só psicologicamente, fisicamente também. Suas articulações não pareciam tão elásticas e definitivamente, aquela palidez toda não era normal.

- Me conte exatamente o que acontece quando você sente essas coisas.

- Eu sinto a mente vazia – começou ele, numa expressão confusa – e depois tudo começa a girar. Então, eu ouço uma voz na minha cabeça... um excesso de informação... perco completamente o controle... parece que não consigo controlar minha raiva... é tudo muito depressa. Eu tento parar e é nessa hora que minha cabeça começa a explodir em dor...

- Você tem dormido ultimamente?

- Tenho – respondeu Harry, irônico.

- Harry, pegue suas coisas então – falou o curandeiro fazendo grande esforço – vamos voltar para a enfermaria... agora... agora as coisas estão mais calmas por lá.

No fundo, Harry sabia que era aquilo que iria acontecer. Era o único lugar para onde podia ir. De novo a área restrita. Sentiu uma raiva súbita subindo-lhe pela garganta, uma vontade de gritar que não agüentava mais ser mandado de um lado para o outro, como se fosse uma mala de viagem pesada demais, algo que eles quisessem se livrar porque dava muito trabalho. As faces foram ficando quentes, suas mãos começaram a tremer mas quando ameaçou abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Stephen desceu correndo as escadas.

- O tio Harry vai embora? – perguntou ele, os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

- Vai sim, Stephen – respondeu Hermione, tentando de todas as maneiras não ter de encarar Harry.

- Mas por quê? – choramingou Stephen.

Harry não pôde evitar de dar um sorrisinho mínimo. Depois de tudo que acontecera, Stephen ainda gostava dele. Naquele instante, sentiu uma outra espécie de calor invadir seu corpo: era ternura.

- Eu estou muito doente, Stephen – falou Harry, abaixando-se de modo a poder encarar o garotinho – muito, muito doente. Preciso voltar para o hospital. Você quer ou não quer jogar quadribol comigo um dia?

- O papai vai poder jogar também? – perguntou Stephen, desconfiado.

- Claro que vai – concordou Harry dando um sorriso verdadeiro – e vai ser tudo muito divertido. Mas antes, o tio Harry tem que melhorar, não?

O garato ficou encarando Harry durante alguns segundos e então, inesperadamente, abraçou-o com força dizendo:

- Fique bom logo, padrinho.

E saiu correndo escada acima.

Hermione começou a soluçar alto.

. a . a . a .

Draco estava sentado em sua sala parecendo bastante aborrecido. Tinha muitas coisas para fazer, mas não conseguia se decidir por onde começar. Era preciso encontrar mais alguma coisa para fortalecer sua campanha... o que seria?

Deixou o olhar percorrer o aposento, sem exatamente vê-lo. Era uma sala grande com paredes de madeira e piso acarpetado. De costas para a janela, estava a mesa de Draco e em frente a ela, na parede oposta, uma estante imensa recheada com livros de direito bruxo e artigos raros de antiquário, a única coisa que sobrara de Witshire além do sobrenome Malfoy.

A maré definitivamente mudara para Draco e ele estava disposto a aproveitá-la. Trabalhara muito para chegar até ali e não desistiria naquele ponto, quando estava quase lá. Seria muita burrice jogar tudo para o alto. _"O nome Malfoy será restaurado_ – pensou Draco, os olhos mirando o lustre simples – _e com prestígio"_.

Ouviu batidos na porta. Irritado, gritou:

- Entre e se anuncie!

Duas pessoas entraram e Draco levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira.

- Agora deixam qualquer ralé entrar nesse prédio?

- Rony Weasley e Luna Lovegood – falou o ruivo, um olhar felino no rosto.

- Espero que tenham limpado os pés antes, Weasley – acrescentou Draco com um sorriso sarcástico – o carpete é novo.

- Se eu fosse você, Draco – começou Rony – não ficaria aí abusando dessa pose toda. Temos umas perguntinhas para fazer a você.

- Eu não dou entrevista para jornais de quinta – respondeu o loiro, lançando um olhar a Luna, que se mostrava muitíssimo interessada nos detalhes das paredes.

- Na verdade, _Draco_, não é um entrevista – disse Rony, calmamente – estamos aqui fazendo uma investigação para o Departamento de Aurores.

- E o que o departamento de aurores iria querer _comigo_? – perguntou Draco, entre-dentes.

- Saber, por exemplo, porque você estava rondando pelo St. Mungus no dia em que Alyssa Calloway foi assassinada.

Draco soltou uma risada:

- Weasley, Weasley... você não se cansa de insistir nessas burrices, não é? Se me lembro bem, Sefans não te deu o caso...

- O jogo virou, Malfoy – revidou Rony no mesmo tom pausado e firme – estou fazendo uma investigação com Luna e temos uma autorização de Sefans para isso.

- É mesmo? – exclamou Draco com desdém, mas Rony reparou que a cor lhe fugira um pouco do rosto.

- É – afirmou Rony, lançando um olhar signficativo para Luna (que não parecia prestar a mínima atenção na conversa, estando mais interessada nos artigos raros de Draco) e rezando para que a loira tivesse conseguido a prometida autorização.

- Tudo bem então, _auror_ Weasley.

- Eu vou perguntar novamente – a voz de Rony saía dura – o que você estava fazendo no hospital no dia em que Alyssa Calloway foi assassinada?

- Eu já disse que tenho carta branca – falou Draco com impaciência – faço doações para o hospital... sou chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia! Eu posso andar onde eu quiser! Ei – gritou ele para Luna – tire as suas mãos bizarras dos meus livros!

Luna, que parecia entretida num grande volume de capa azul-marinho, lançou um olhar vazio a Malfoy e fingiu não ouvir.

- Mas você tem de concordar que é muito estranho alguém querer passear pelo _St. Mungus_, assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Weasley, já ouviu falar no direito de ir e vir?

- Claro, claro. Mas nessas circunstâncias delicadas, a morte de uma moça, não faria mal você dar umas explicações simples... Você não quer uma coisa dessas saindo no _Pasquim_, não? Imagine: Draco Malfoy nega a prestar ajuda no inquérito sobre a morte de Alyssa Calloway... Seria _péssimo_ para sua campanha.

Rony fez uma expressão de triunfo. Acertara o ponto fraco de Malfoy.

- Você está ficando maluco, Weasley – falou Draco, visivelmente nervoso – mas se quer explicações, eu darei. Estava indo falar com Aubrey Pellegro.

- Na ala de danos causados por feitiços? – Rony não se deixou convencer.

- Pellegro vive naquela aula por causa de Potter! – exclamou Draco, saindo um pouquinho fora do controle – ele idolatra os dois! Potter e aquele curandeiro convencido, Tompkins!

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas nós nos esbarramos no corredor...

Draco revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo desanimado.

- E você acha que eu fiz o quê, Weasley? Que eu me escondi atrás da primeira porta e fiquei esperando a noite chegar para cometer um crime?

- Não – Rony falou simplesmente – eu acho que você foi lá reconhecer terreno. Ver o esquema de segurança, sabe. Bater um papo e saber o horário das assistentes...

- Que motivo eu teria para matar aquela mulher, Weasley? Ela era uma ninguém!

Os olhos de Rony faiscaram:

- Ora Draco, quem sabe para ir fazer uma visitinha a seu antigo mestre?

Malfoy ficou da cor de cera e engoliu em seco. Até mesmo Luna, agora absorta numa papelada em cima da estante, pareceu prestar atenção na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Eu fui dado como inocente, você sabe disso... – gaguejou o loiro.

- Você disse certo. Você foi _dado_ com inocente. Mas você era mesmo?

- Eu nunca... eu nunca... – Draco tremia – nunca mais... essas coisas só me trouxeram problemas... não, não... você-sabe-quem não representa nada para mim...

- Ainda tem medo de pronunciar o nome dele, Malfoy?

- É claro que eu tenho! – berrou Draco, cuspindo – os meus pais morreram, e a culpa foi dele! Ele acabou com a minha vida! Eu tive de fugir, me desfazer de tudo que tinha e recomeçar... o nome da minha família ficou na lama durante anos... e a culpa toda foi desse cara que você parece tão orgulhoso em poder dizer o nome...

- Você sempre teve um pé nas Artes das Trevas, Draco.

- Você acha que eu sou burro, Weasley? Eu não chego _perto_ disso. Eu sequer _ouço falar_ disso. Seria muita idiotice depois de tudo que aconteceu, não seria? Além do mais, eu aprendi a lição – falou ele com desdém – _o crime não compensa_.

Rony não conseguiu encontrar outro argumento a explorar. A ficha de Malfoy realmente estava limpa, fazia anos que ele sequer colocava os pés na Travessa do Tranco. Sem contar que todos os artigos das trevas de Witshire haviam sido entregues ao Ministério por ele mesmo antes de vender a mansão, juntamente com o livro de registros de seu pai, que confirmava que aqueles eram todos os objetos presentes na casa. O ruivo vacilou um instante: o que estava esperando? Uma confissão absurda de Malfoy?

- Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, Draco? – Luna falou pela primeira vez.

- Começou... – o loiro revirou os olhos mais uma vez – o que foi dessa vez?

- Eu estive dando uma olhada nas suas coisas, se não se importa – mas ela não parecia ligar realmente se ele se importava ou não – e achei isso aqui muito interessante...

- No que você andou se metendo, sua maluca?

- Ah, não estava realmente escondido, sabe – falou Luna de modo aéreo – na verdade estava ao lado de um envelope nominado por _Carta de aprovação de requerimentos_ e era do _Profeta Diário_. Eles parecem estar muito felizes com a doação de galeões que você fez em troca deles falarem bem da sua campanha...

- Você não pode bisbilhotar as minhas coisas! – berrou Draco, furioso – isso é violação de correspondência!

- Ah, não é não – falou Luna numa voz de quem dizia as horas – a carta estava aberta, Draco... Vai ser realmente chato se mais alguém ler isso, não acha?

Rony ficou de boca aberta. Olhava Luna como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida.

- Muito bem, muito bem – falou Draco massageando a têmpora com os nós dos dedos – acho que podemos entrar num acordo, não é? Daí ninguém vai sair prejudicado.

. a . a . a .

- Ele vai ficar bem, Gregory? – perguntou Hermione assim que Harry subira para reunir seus poucos pertences.

- A ala está segura agora – respondeu Gregory, tentando confortá-la – o Ministério e o St. Mungus estão de olho. E eu e Jeannie forjamos que o corpo de Voldemort ainda está lá... a fim de evitar problemas.

Hermione concordou e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Me sinto mal de mandá-lo embora.

- Ele precisa de ajuda. Vou fazer uma poção com aquela planta de Neville... talvez faça com que ele pare de ter esses acessos...

- Rony não concorda – interrompeu Hermione com a voz falha – ele acha que somos amigos de Harry... que devemos protegê-lo... ele está furioso comigo!

- Todo mundo está furioso demais – falou Gregory com uma voz séria.

- Eu pensei que tudo ficaria bem depois que Harry acordasse – falou ela numa voz espremida – que tudo ficaria em paz.

- A vida complicou – exclamou o curandeiro, triste.

- Como vai Gina? – perguntou Hermione, devagar.

- Furiosa também.

- Você acha que Harry vai melhorar?

Antes que o curandeiro pudesse responder, Harry desceu as escadas com uma trouxa de roupas. Trazia um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos.

- Lupin mandou uma carta. Perguntou se estava tudo bem.

- Você respondeu? – perguntou Hermione aflita.

- Respondi – e observou a amiga morder o lábio – mas disse que estava tudo bem. Não contei nada. Achei melhor não. Não quero estragar as alegrias de mais alguém...

- Eu sinto muito por ter que mentir – murmurou Hermione – sinto muito que tenha que ir.

- É assim que as coisas devem ser, Mione – falou Harry devagar – é assim que as coisas devem ser...

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** Nossa, não me sinto satisfeita assim com algo que escrevo já faz um bom tempo! Adorei esse capítulo, escrevi num supetão criativo! E espero que vocês tenham gostado e perdoem eventuais errinhos. Estava tão ansiosa para publicar, que nem fiz muita revisão... Gostaria de ressaltar que as reviews que vocês enviaram foram cruciais para que eu me animasse com a fic desse jeito! Muito obrigada! Ah, e dêem uma passadinha no meu blog (endereço no perfil)! Esse mês estou me dedicando principalmente a colunas relacionadas a Harry Potter... Beijos!

_CrucianeMors:_ hahahaha Eu não posso responder as suas perguntas mas agradeço pelo comentário e espero que continue gostando da fic e comentando!

_Ana Carolina Guimarães:_ Ta vendo, não demorei nadinha dessa vez! Hahahahaha Esse capítulo teve grandes POVs do Gregory, espero que tenha gostado.

_Val Weasley:_ Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Uhu, empolguei com a fic, menina! Ah, eu sempre lembro de você quando escrevo porque além de você ser quem mais me incentiva com ela, eu sei que você gosta da Gina. Daí eu tento escrevê-la bem, já que não gosto dela. Hahahahahaha Sim, a gente tem que ir na Pampulha e tem que ir assistir OdF juntas pelo menos uma vez. Bjão!

_Miaka-ELA:_ Eu gostei dos seus palpites, mas vamos ter que esperar o final da trama para verifica-los... rs. Que bom que gostou da Luna!

_Lucy Holmes:_ Valeu pelo incentivo, Lucy! Nossa, que bom que a Luna convenceu porque apesar de gostar de escreve-la, morro de medo de descaracteriza-la. E o tem esses tiltes de vez em quando mesmo... bjos.

_Simone Oliveira:_ Finalmente atualizado, né? Demorou mas chegou. Que bom que gostou tanto e eu espero mais reviews!

_Kah Taylor:_ Que bom está gostando tanto da fic, eu fico muito feliz. Realmente, tem hora que eu sinto dó do Harry nessa fic... mas tem que ser assim para a história andar. Bjs.

_Amanda Dumbledore:_ REBROTA CEV!!!!!!!! #fazendo figa# Você gostou de uma criança! Olha que coisa mais linda! Luna e Ron na mesma cena é a melhor coisa de escrever! Eu achei o máximo!

_Vitória.Potter:_ Menina, que dizer da sua review? Eu fiquei realmente feliz com ela, muito obrigada! E continue mandando reviews, isso estimula as atualizações... É, o Gregory é convencido mesmo, mas no fundo eu tenho pena dele. Bjos!


End file.
